A Start of a New Beginning Part 5
by Ro-Cel
Summary: Ro and Celes train during the summer and learn more about their power. Dalton has laid claim on Roman. Roman is on the fence about Dalton. Harry and Celes finally find a way to be together. Fred comes back and learns something new about Roman that will change their relationship.


Celes awoke suddenly and found herself in a dark room. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was, she looked around and sighed. She was on an Indian Reservation in the middle of Southwest America, New Mexico to be exact. She looked over at Roman, she was sleeping. Celes and Roman had been in New Mexico for two weeks and unless she had to Roman barely talked to Celes. Celes and she worked well together they silently went through the motions of life together. They had lived together for so long before that it was easy to live together.

Celes had felt that old feeling several times since the two of them had gotten there and had acted on it about four times. Roman always stopped it before it went too far. Celes always felt like a fool when she did such a thing. But Roman didn't seem to mind. Celes sighed and got up and went into her son's room. He was sleeping peacefully, she smiled down at him and left his room and went down to the kitchen. She put the pot on and pulled out a tea cup and leaves. She grabbed a strainer and waited for the water. When it whistled she added water to her leaves to the straining basket and poured the hot water over it. After it brewed she removed the leaves and added to lumps of sugar and some milk and leaned against the counter to drink her tea. She saw Roman when she did so she didn't jump she just smiled a little.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Celes nodded taking a sip of tea. "Sorry if I woke you. I'm still getting used to it here." she said sheepishly.

"Its alright, It's about time to start our day anyway." Roman said stepping forward and grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard behind Celes.

Celes breathed her in sighing.

Roman pulled away and went to prepare something to eat.

Celes wasn't really paying attention beyond that. She sighed and drank some more tea looking down at the floor. She looked back at Roman as she came over to grab a spoon from the drawer right next to her left hip. Roman brushed a hand against it and Celes closed her eyes and moved to the right. "What are we doing today?" Celes asked when Roman went back to the other side of the kitchen.

"Today? I dont really know other than training this afternoon. What do you want to do?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, we're in your country." Celes said shrugging watching her eat for a few minutes. Celes thought back on the first week here, they hadn't done anything. They had trained but Roman didn't even ask if she wanted to do other stuff. Besides shopping for food after they had slept off jet lag, thank God for the nanny they didn't expect, they hadn't done anything but train. "Well I think you should just show me your home." Celes said warmly.

Roman nodded as she thought about it. In the whole two weeks they had trained. The days she made them train harder was the night before, Celes had tried to touch her. God, how she wanted to give into those touches. She wanted to just give in and let it happen but her control would kick in and she would stop her. She knew Celes had felt bad afterwards but she made a show that it didn't bother her and that she was okay. She didn't want her to feel bad because of it. It was part of the whole training after all. She finished her cereal and nodded, "We can go into the city. Last summer, I was taught how to drive so I can drive us into the city… If you would like, that is."

Celes smiled, "That would be nice."

"No magic, though. We will have to act like muggles."

"That's fine." she said more enthusiastically.

Roman cursed under her breath. She should have done this a while ago. They had trained for the two weeks. That is all she knew how to do… every summer was training and there was little to do for pleasure. "Okay, uh, how about you get dressed and I'll get Lark dressed."

Celes' smile gave a little falter.

Roman cursed, "You want to shower, don't' you."

"Uh, yeah."

Out of the whole two weeks there were only a few things they could get away with. Since it was a simple house with two bedrooms and one bath they found they could move freely around the house, but not for too long. However, when it came to sleeping, they literally had to sleep in the same bed. Roman had offered the bed to her and tried to sleep on the floor but they ended up waking that night fighting off a nest of scorpions. They had gone through the house looking for more but there weren't any. When they returned to the room the dead bodies of the scorpions were gone. Then there was the bath incident. Roman sat on the toilet as Celes tried to take her bath but for some odd reason she had slipped under the water and couldn't resurface. It was like someone was holding her down under the water. Roman had jumped in the bath with her when she couldn't pull her out and that is when Celes was released.

Oddly enough, Lark wasn't affected by any of the stuff. For the most part he was a happy baby living life like nothing happened. What really surprised them was the nanny that helped take care of him. However, with all the things that had happened to them, Roman wasn't taking any chances. So she would allow the nanny to watch Lark while they trained and bathed but other then that, either Celes or Roman was holding him and taking care of him.

Roman nodded, "Okay." She told Celes.

"Sorry, it just…"

"No, I understand. You are used to certain things." She rinsed out her bowl and set in the sink. They went back to their room and gathered their things and entered the small bathroom. Celes ran the water and added the soap. Once Celes was in the bath Roman sat behind her with her back to her. She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head on them. The close contact with Celes was enough to rise her lust. She fought to keep in in check.

From behind her water splashed over her head. "Hey!" she complained.

Celes giggled, "You need to wash your hair."

"I'm getting to it." She grumbled. As she washed her hair Celes turned and started to wash her back. She bit her lower lip. She quickly rinsed her hair and Celes' hands slipped down to her breast. Roman gave a sound crossed between a moan and a squeal. She held Celes' hand. "Ce… Cel…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear. "I… can't…"

Roman moaned as Celes started to massage them.

"Just this once."

"We… can't." Roman told her. "Please."

Celes removed her hands. "I'm sorry." She told her as she turned back around.

Roman turned and held her her. "I know this is hard. It's also hard for me too, but we have to have control. If you do this for me, I swear I will get you anything you want."

Celes moaned as she leaned into Roman. She looked up at Roman, "I know, I need to control myself. I have been trying."

"I know, Cel bear. I know. But don't think you aren't the only one struggling either." to prove her point she leaned down and kissed her. Her tongue slipped into her mouth and then she nipped her lips. She pulled back, "Come on, we have to get out."

Celes nodded and stepped out. They went to their room and quickly dressed.

Roman pulled her hair back into a ponytail, wore a sports bra with a baggy shirt and baggy jeans. She slipped on her tennis shoes. "I'm going to get Lark ready, make sure you wear something comfortable. There will be a lot of walking." She walked over to Lark's room and smiled down at him.

He smiled up at her and cooed as he kicked his feet.

"Good morning, baby boy." Roman greeted. She picked him up and placed him on the changing table. "We are going into the city, and eat sopapillas with honey." she cooed as she changed his diaper. "Your mama, is going to love them. Then we are going to walk around Old Town, eat some ice cream, and we are going to buy you a little cowboy hat, with boots, and a bow and arrow."

"I hope they aren't sharp." Celes told her.

Roman smiled as she looked over her shoulder. Celes was dressed in a large white shirt that fell off her left shoulder over a blue tank top the shirt was tucked into just the front of a pair of khaki shorts she wore a pair of blue converse and her hair which was now long again was pulled back in a high ponytail with her bangs down in her face. "No, they are just toys." She told her. "Can you hand me his clothes?"

Celes smiled and got his clothes. She stood behind Roman watching as Roman dressed him. "So what are these Sopa things you were saying?"

Roman gave a husky chuckled, "Sopa-pill-as," She told her. "It is fried bread, like a sweet donut but rolled out flat. They fry it in oil and they puff up like these little pillows. Some people eat them with red chili, but most people add honey and eat them."

"That sounds good." she wrapped her arms around Roman's waist. "So we will have a day in the town?"

"Yeah, I let the council member know we will be gone all day." She picked up Lark and turned to Celes. She lifted Celes' chin with a finger. Her thumb caressed her chin, "We will have to get you some sunblock. I don't want you to burn."

"Oh," Celes said not able to keep the disappointment from her voice. "I'll take him." She took Lark from Roman and smiled at him.

"Come on, we have a long drive." Once Lark was in his carseat, Roman slipped behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Celes asked a little nervous as she buckled her seatbelt.

Roman smiled at her, "I guess we will see." She teased.

"That isn't funny, Ro. You aren't high on anything, are you?"

"Really, I thought it was." She backed out the driveway. "High? High on what? You mean an energy potion? Now Cel bear, you know I wouldn't put Sharky's life in danger."

"Ro, you are on the wrong side of the road."

"No, you drive on the wrong side of the road. Remember, we are in the U.S. not the U.K."

Celes took a deep breath, "Oh, yeah."

"You can sleep, if that will keep you from getting nervous. I don't mind."

"No, I… I want to watch everything. I don't know when the next time you will let us out."

"Hey! you are making me sound like a slave driver or something."

"Well, we have been training for the last two weeks." She paused as she looked at Roman. "Do you know this is the most we've talked since we have been here?"

Roman cursed under her breath again, "Sorry." she told her. She bit her lower lip. "Tell you what, today we will do anything and everything you want. You can even ask me anything and I will answer your question."

"Any question?"

"Any question." she paused and swallowed hard. "We… we will be a little family today. You are the mom, I can be a dad, and Sharky is our baby."

"Um, firstly you're just another Mummy. And secondly... do you still think about Lee?" Celes asked looking at her hands.

Roman paused, she had not expected that question. "Uh," she couldn't change the subject because she promised to answer all her question. "Yes." she whispered.

"I do too. I'm so mad at him but... I can't help it. He was my friend before all that...stupid stuff went down. He... I kept sending him away after it happened. He kept trying to talk to me and I just wouldn't…" Celes said softly.

Roman thought back on their last encounter and she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I… I didn't say good bye to him." She whispered. "It was his last year, and I didn't say anything."

"Why should you? He really... did your dad tell you about what he said to me?" Celes said changing her mind about how to say what she wanted to next.

"About what?"

"Roman, your dad basically told me I got stuck in between you and Lee. You two are spending so much time not being together that... I got stuck. My dark state didn't help but... and I'm not completely without blame but Lee... he should have had better control… I should have had better control." Celes said softly.

"Lee… I don't know if… we'll ever get together. It just seems that we aren't really meant to be together. I'm sorry you got pulled in the middle of everything, but we are here together to work on your control. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Thats a relief. I'm glad we are doing this even if we weren't too happy about it. And you and Lee, you're meant to be." Celes said feeling more like Celes the best friend than Celes the ex-girlfriend who broke Roman's heart. She knew that Roman was going to be with Lee, even if Roman and Lee hadn't got that yet. The sad part was she knew that the whole time she and Roman were together, it sat in the back of her mind. Lee has those Marks on his arms he's suppose to be with Roman but she had ignored it.

"I'm sorry," Roman told her. "I probably sounded mean but I really just wanted to be alone this summer. Don't get me wrong, I do like spending time with you, but… I don't know. I just… maybe we did need to be with each other."

"I think we need to be around one another. I think your dad had a point putting us together. Maybe we can heal and come back from this stronger and better." Celes said with a grin she looked out the window at the dusty bushy landscape on the side of the road.

Roman smiled. For the rest of the ride she pointed out little things and told her stories of the legends that were told to her as a little kid. She teased her as she pointed out the 'invisible' coyote that would only appear to Natives that had near drowning experiences. Celes had caught on and hit Roman.

When they made it into town it was late morning. They put Lark into his stroller and walked around Old Town looking into old shops, looking at the pretty porcelain Native Dolls, rugs, jackets and pottery.

It was the afternoon when Celes pouted at her.

"What did I do this time?" Roman asked.

"You said we would eat those soap things."

Roman laughed, "Soap things? I don't remember saying we were going to eat soap."

Celes hit her, "You have been teasing me all day, I think I deserve to eat those little pillows you were talking about."

"Oh, now they are little pillows?"

"Roman," Celes growled.

"Okay, okay. Mama is so pushy." Roman cooed at Lark. "Lets go to lunch over here, where your mama will eat the soap things."

Lark laughed and kicked his little legs.

They sat at a table with Lark in a high chair. "Well, isn't this a new experience for you. I will be the one to see you take your first bit of the," She paused and grinned at Celes. "The sopaipillas."

Celes gave her frowned but smiled. "So what is good?"

"Well, there is no tea."

Celes rolled her eyes. "Har, har, har."

"Well, there is different stuff. But I think you would like maybe the enchiladas. I think maybe you would like the green... maybe, but red can be too spicy. Tell you what, how about we order what looks good and then you can decide what you really like."

"Okay,"

By the end of their meal Roman was stuffed. She looked over to Lark and saw him happily sleeping off his food stuper.

"That was good." Celes told her as she rubbed her stomach.

"What was your favorite?" Roman asked.

"I rather liked the green chilli in anything." Celes said grinning

Roman made a mental note of it and smiled. "Should we do some more walking or are you too full"

"I want to nap like Lark."

"I was thinking the same thing." She smiled at Celes, "How did you like the 'soap things'?" Roman teased.

Celes smiled, "The soap things were very good, especially with honey."

"See, sweets are good for you."

"I know where you are going with this and it is not going to work. You are not going to have your five day sugar high."

"That's not fair! Why can't I have my sugar high?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see yourself on your energy," She looked around and lowered her voice. "potion, you were so insanely crazy. You were running up walls, singing embarrassing songs, and…" She paused and frowned at her. "Do you not remember any of this?"

Roman laughed, "No, all I remember is taking it and then everything was just a blur. Hey! You know what, you should help me make some and we can perfect it."

Celes shook her head and laughed.

"Come on, let's get going."

The summer seemed to be flying by and before Celes knew it was half over. While she and Roman seemed to be getting a handle on how their magic worked together, Celes still found it very hard not to reach out and touch Roman and did almost every night when they crawled into bed. Roman always stopped her telling her that it wasn't what they could be any longer. Celes got that and she stopped trying as often about a week ago.

It was about thirty minutes before their afternoon training session and Celes found Roman in the back shed working on her products for the twins who wrote her constantly for new ideas and with them as well. She had Lark on her hip when she knocked and opened the door.

"Hey, you coming back inside?" she said looking around and saw a bubbling cauldron.

"Yeah, I think I have perfected the energy potion." Roman said grinning as she ladled some of it into two flasks. "And tonight you and I are going to test it."

"Oh really?" Celes said raising an eyebrow as Roman pocketed the flasked and joined her at the door.

"Yes, but first we need to get Lark to... the nanny." Roman said with distaste.

"I have you know," Celes said as they walked back to the small house. "I was primarily brought up by nannies and private teachers until Hogwarts and I turned out just fine."

"Its not the nanny thing... its the fact that I have no idea who she is. I can't touch her to find out." Roman said scowling.

"Maybe we can figure out a way to use me to project it and maybe you can get a read off of her that way." Celes said shrugging.

"Maybe, I'm not sure it works that way but I guess that's the point of our training." Roman said as they entered the nursery and set Lark down in his playpen.

They headed down to the training room in the basement and sat down to meditate. They did that for thirty minutes before they started the real training. Celes had come up with the idea of sparring to activate it. Given their unluckiness it seemed to always go in such a way that one of them had to use magic in the end to get them out of it. And now that they figured out the trigger they had started to be able to duel one another without their wands. Celes was proficient at shields and Roman was good at attacks. Celes seemed to have enhanced healing abilities when they were in the zone too.

About an hour in Celes broke away and wiped some blood off her arm. "Owie." she said looking at it as she healed it.

"Sorry I got carried away." Roman said stepping back and smiling.

"I can tell." Celes said taking deep breaths. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half the bottle and looked at Roman.

"Hey we should try that whole enhancing your clairvoyance." Celes said gesturing with the bottle.

"Sounds good to me." Roman said and they went and sat down, Celes joined her and the two started to meditate then she and Roman reached unity. Celes gasped as did Roman and she started to feel Roman pushing her senses.

" _Slow Roman."_ she said softly in the unity.

" _I know."_ Roman said and Celes felt her smile.

" _Okay so, the nanny lets start with the nanny."_ Celes said and Roman began to reach out for her presence.

They found her together and began to nudge into her head. They easily pushed past her minor automatic defences and pushed into her brain and they were overcome by this woman's memories of her childhood her young years and then Celes saw what Roman thought they were looking for. She had kidnapped a child in the past.

"No." she flinched away from Roman and fell over herself getting up Roman following her closely.

"She's a muggle, Celes." Roman said

"She is going to try to take Alaric." Celes exclaimed stumbling up the stairs

"We have to handle this right." Roman said stopping her.

"How, by getting your dad to fire her. What if he didnt even know she was suppose to be here. Roman we have to handle this." she stepped closer to Roman. "Make her go away."

Roman nodded watching Celes' eyes turn black in shock. "Celes…"

"I'll make her go away." Celes said turning and headed to the nursery. Before she could make it though something hit her over the head and she passed out.

Roman climbed the stairs and found Celes knocked out on the ground. She quickly became on guard. She felt the nanny standing just behind the door, but there was someone else with her. She growled and it echoed through the hall. She felt nanny become nervous.

She crept closer to the door she held the handle of the door and pushed it back hard, causing it to hit the nanny and knocking her out. Lark cried in his crib and Roman sent some calming power to him. The man busted out the closet with a knife in hand and swung at her.

Roman's martial arts training kicked in. She crouched low as she turned and swept the man from his feet. She quickly kicked the knife away from him and jumped on his chest. Her instinct of her demon fought to come out but Roman had to push it down. With a sock to the face she knocked him out.

Roman stood up and kicked him in the side for good measure. She checked on Lark and he rubbed his nose as tears were still in her eyes. She soothed him and then went to Celes.

"Cel bear." She picked her up and turned her over, "Cel bear, wake up."

Cel gave a moan then she quickly sat up. "Alaric."

"He is fine," She told her. Celes swayed a little. "Come on, get up slowly." She walked her to the rocking chair and sat her down. "I will be right back." She left the room and came back shortly rope and duct tape. "I called the police." She told Celes as she tied up the man. She went over to the woman and also tied her up too.

Celes stood up and looked into the crib. She picked Lark up and held him close. "I don't understand. Do you think your father would hire someone like her if he knew?"

"Although he seems to plan everything I don't think he knew. He is too fond of him to put him in danger like that."

"Then who do you think hired her?"

Roman shrugged, "I don't know. We will find out soon enough." As they waited for the police the man came to consciousness. Roman glared down at him. "You…" She trailed off when there was a knock on the door. "So lucky!" she growled. She kicked him as she walked out and answered the door.

"Roman, what is going on?" Ann asked as she walked into the door. Ann was now part of the Consile and she was the one that came to check on them once a week. "Why did you call the cops?"

"The nanny tried to kidnap Alaric." Roman said as she walked back to Lark's room.

"What?"

"She and this guy." Roman kicked him again. "That knife over there is his too."

"Are you sure…"

"Really, Ann, you are going to ask _me_ if I am sure."

Ann cleared her throat, "You are correct. I am so sorry, I should have checked further into her background."

"You were the one that hired her?" Celes ask getting angry.

Roman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember we have _special_ guest in the room." she reminded her.

There was another knock on the door. "I'll go get it." Ann told them as she left the room. Shortly she came back with the police.

"Ah, we have been looking for this couple for a while now." Said the policeman.

"That is his knife, right there." Roman pointed out. "I want to press charges. I don't want this happening to another family."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, big guy." The policeman picked him up along with the woman and left the house.

"Roman, I am so sorry. She came recommended from a gentleman from Celes' ministry of magic."

Celes gasped, "Who… who recommended her?"

"Um, it was an odd name… kind of reminded me of Mayflower but it was…"

"Malfoy?" Roman asked.

"Yes, Lushes Malfoy."

"You mean Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, I told you it was an odd name."

"Ro," Celes whimpered.

"Hey, its okay. Calm down or you are going to get Lark upset." Roman told her. "Ann, they are muggles? Right?"

"Yes, that much I do know."

"We don't mind having a nanny to help but if you would personally pick one we would greatly appreciate it." Roman told her.

"Okay, I will make sure to do an extensive background check. I am truly sorry." she told them. Then she left.

"Ro, Malfoy? How did he…"

"Remember my dad got special permission to have you use magic. That asswipe is most likely still slithering around the ministry."

"But why would he…"

"Cel, I don't know. We will find out when we get back to the UK, for now, all we can do is sit put and wait for Ann. I will write to my father and see what he can do."

Celes nodded as she held Lark.

"Hey," Roman said as she tilted her head up, "We did it. We were able to connect and reach into her mind and see her for what she really is."

"But what if we hadn't done it? What if…"

Roman cupped her face, "Cel, we did it. Don't think about the what if's. If we do that we will never be able to move on. I think about the what if's all the time but I have to remind myself that it is already done. Look at him, he is soundly asleep in your arms. He is safe."

Celes nodded and placed Lark into his crib. She placed a kiss on his head and they both walked out his room. Roman escorted her to their bedroom and sat her on the bed. "What 'what if's' do you continually ask yourself?" Celes asked.

Roman proceeded to remove Celes' shoes, "Well, for one, I ask what if I handled you and Lee differently? Would we still be together? Then," She cleared her throat as she started to rub Celes' feet. "Then I think back further and ask myself, 'What if I didn't create that stupid charm? Would Lee and i actually have gotten together. That is when I tell myself if I hadn't made that charm, me and you wouldn't have gotten together. As much as I want to be with Lee, I really enjoyed our time we had with each other. I enjoyed watching over you and protecting you. I enjoyed rushing you to the hospital wing and being there during the birth of Sharky. I enjoyed the way you boldly came to my room and the night you were released and made love to me." Her hands raised higher to Celes calfs. "I also enjoyed running round the Hogwarts grounds finding different places to make love to you." she leaned in and kissed Celes' leg. "I also enjoyed playing hard to get." She scraped her teeth against her leg and heard Celes give a moan. "If I hadn't created that damn charm I wouldn't have been able to know you on the level I know you now. Yes, we had our hard times, but I have to look at the good." She kissed her knee. "Then when I think back if I hadn't made that charm I would not have a fighting partner that protects me as I do her. As a fighting team we have gotten better." she kissed the inside of her thigh. "If I didn't make that charm it would not have opened my eyes to the fact that I am more powerful when I have a partner. My demon can be a weakness, but with you its my strength."

Roman raised higher on her knees and kissed her softly on the lips. "So when I think back on that stupid charm I do not regret making it, if I didn't then we would not have been together. And if there is one thing that I know about myself when it comes to you, I don't like you upset or hurt. I will go through hell or high water to make you happy." She kissed her again as she leaned her down on the bed. Her hand made fast work with her shirt shorts. Roman kissed her down her neck and sucked here and there as her hands massaged her breast. She kissed lower and then took her nipple into her mouth

Celes arched into her and moaned. Then with a violent push she pushed Roman away, "I'm sorry, but I can't." She said breathlessly.

Roman groaned, "Cel," She moaned as she leaned forward and touched her.

"No, we can't. You know we can't. God, I want to, but we can't. I'm sorry." Celes quickly picked up her clothes and pulled them on.

Roman grinned at her as she laid on the bed, "You, my dear, can be so mean."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Roman told her as she stood up and kissed her. "I am actually proud of you." she smiled. "You said no, even though you didn't want to, you said no. You have gained some control.

Celes smiled and stood up straighter, "I did say no."

"Yes, yes you did." Roman looked at the clock. "Do you want to watch a movie? Maybe I can pretend to yawn and place my arm around you somewhere in the middle of the movie." Roman teased.

Celes hit her arm and shook her head, "No."

"I don't like that word. Have I ever told you that. Especially when it come to my sweet intake."

"Well, that is a shame, because I am going to continue to tell you no."

Roman shook her head, "So mean."

A couple of days had went by without incident. Ann had said she had some good candidates for nannies and she would get a hold of them shortly. In the meanwhile they would place Lark in the playpen and concentrated on connecting with each other in different ways.

After day four Ann came back to the house with a nanny. Celes and Roman had interviewed her and went through her memories during the interview and was satisfied to know that she was good. For the first time in four days Celes was able to sleep soundly.

As Celes slept Roman crawled to her trunk and pulled out the gift Lee had given her at the end of the year. She sat at the end of the bed, sitting indian style as she looked at it. She had left the gift in her trunk untouched. She didn't want to open it because she knew it would be like saying good bye. She slowly opened the long box. What lied in the box was a white gold necklace that held a name. Tears gathered in her eyes as she touched the delicate scripted name. "Lee's"

She quickly closed the box and put in back into her trunk. She crawled back to her spot and wrapped herself in the blankets. She felt Celes scoot closer to her and wrap her arms around her. "What did he give you?" she whispered.

"A necklace."

"Has he sent you any letters?"

Roman sniffed and nodded, "He sent me one."

"Did you write him back?" Celes asked.

She gave a little laugh, "My stubbornness won't let me."

Celes was quiet for a moment, "When the time comes, you will talk to him. You two will find a way to be together."

"Let's go to bed. We have a lot of training to catch up tomorrow." Roman told her.

Celes squeezed her tighter. "Okay."

After that night they concentrated harder on their training. When Celes would get cranky and refuse to train Roman knew that it was time to go back into town and show her around. At one point they even went to an amusement park. Roman had made her ride on every roller coaster until she complained that she was going to be sick.

It was two weeks before classes started and they got their results from their OWLs.

"Celes!" Roman called as she ran into the house with the letters. "Celes! They're here!"

Celes ran into the living room holding Lark. "What? What happened? What's going on?"

"Our OWLs scores are here along with what books we need for school." Roman told her as she handed Celes' letter to her. Roman took Lark from her and sat down on the couch with him.

"I'm nervous." Celes said as she paced the floor.

"I am sure you did well." Roman said as she fought with Lark. He had grabbed her letter.

"But…"

"Cel bear, you are one of the smartest girls in the school. I know, no matter what you get you will be an awesome healer." Roman pulled on her letter and took it back from Lark.

Lark screamed at her and reached for it.

"Hey, you little monster, this is mine. When I'm done then you can have it."

He talked in his baby talk and then pulled on her hair instead.

"Open your letter, Cel bear."

"You open yours first."

"Cel," Roman warned. "Open your letter or I will take it from you and give it to Sharky to rip and chew on."

Celes gave her a glare.

Lark said something in his baby talk and pulled more on Roman's hair. "That's right. You tell your mother." Roman told him as she opened her letter. She looked it over then handed it to Lark. "Nothing more than what I expected."

Lark took her letter and started crumpling it and chewing on it.

"What did you get?" Celes asked.

"You tell me what you got first and I'll let you know what I got." Roman told her as she started to tickle Lark.

Celes took a deep breath and opened her letter. She read over it and then a big smile spread across her face. "I received full marks. I received all my OWLs!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

"See, I told you that you would do well."

"What did you get?" Celes asked as she hopped up and down excitedly.

"I got full marks."

"Really?"

"Hey! What is that doubt I hear in your voice? I received all my OWLs." she pulled on her letter from Lark and he squealed in indignation as he pulled back and the paper ripped. "I will give it back." She told him. She handed the two pieces to Celes. "See, full marks."

Celes squealed and then hugged her. "We did it! We got all our OWLs. I can go on and be a healer.

"I will cause mass mayhem and world wide panic. You know the smart terrorist are usually the most dangerous."

Celes rolled her eyes.

"I will call the nanny and we will celebrate tonight." Roman told her. "And I know exactly how we should celebrate."

"Really, how?"

Roman pulled out two vials of the energy potion she had been brewing. "Tonight we are going to get butt wild."

Lark reached for the brightly green colored liquid.

"No, this is mine and Mama's. You will get something else better tonight."

He said something in his baby talk again. "Yeah, it will be good and you will like it."

A few hours later when Lark was safe with the nanny Celes and Roman went to the shed. "Bottom's up!" Roman told her and they drank the potion.

The same effect started in Roman. Her insides started to jump within her and she started to pace the room laughing. When she turned to Celes she was laughing.

"Hey I have an idea!"

Celes smiled up at her, "No, wait, I want to go running. Its dark out so no one will…"

Roman covered her mouth, "Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Celes walked to the door and peeked out the door.

Roman screamed behind her and Celes jumped and turned around. Roman laughed as Celes kicked her.

"Wait!" Celes paused, "We need to do the mission."

"Yes, the mission!" Roman pulled out parchment and started to quickly write on it. "This is the mission,"

Celes looked it over, "I think we have a plan. Lets go."

The next day Roman moaned as she started to wake up. She rubbed someone that was in her arms. The body was soft and warm. A leg rubbed against the inside of her thighs and pressed to her core. Roman's eyes flew open as she looked around. She was buck naked holding Celes in her arms, whom was also buck naked. They were both holding each other and tangled not only in each other but in the sheet. The room was in total chaos.

Roman tried to pull away but ended up waking Celes. She gasped and sat up. She looked around and gasped again. "What in Merlin did we do?" she asked.

"I… I don't know." Roman goaned as she rolled over and pressed her legs together. She seemed to be sore. "Cel… I'm… sore." She told her.

"What? Are you…" She trailed off as she groaned. "What in the world did we do?"

"I don't know but I need a shower. I feel sticky, sore, achy, and…" She trailed off as she looked down at the floor. "Cel, either I or we ate a lot of sweets last night."

"What do you mean?"

"There is empty hershey syrup bottles, empty whip cream cans, and carmel jars all over the place."

Celes got up and wrapped the sheet around her. She carefully stepped over everything. "I need to shower too. My mind is all fuzzy."

Roman nodded and followed her to the bathroom. As she washed she gasped. "Cel, I have hickeys all over me… I feel like a leopard."

"Let me see." Celes told her as she turned her around.

Roman gasped even more. She lifted her chin and saw hickeys on her neck. "You have them on your neck."

"What?" she stepped out of the shower followed by Roman. She looked in the mirror. "What… do you think… did we…"

"I think we need to watch the security videos." Roman told her.

"Do we have…"

"Yeah." She wrapped a towel around her. "Here." She handed her a towel and they went down into the basement. She rewound the videos footage to last night.

"Oh, my, God." Celes gasped. She saw them come into the house with white bags full of stuff. What looked like the beginning of a sunday party turned into a food fight in the kitchen. Which lead into the living room. Then all of a sudden water seemed to get involved. They had a food fight, a water fight, and then there was snogging. A lot of snogging.

Roman turned red as the ice cream toppings were used in sexual activities. "Well… uh… that is another meaning to eating you out."

Celes slapped her arm. "That isn't funny. We were supposed to be exercising control."

"Sorry. How about I delete all this. No point in saving it or reviewing it again."

"I think you need to adjust the potion, so that people can remember what they did and what they are doing while on the potion." Celes told her. "The last time you you're on it you sang embarrassing song. In one song, you said Lee was Super, mega, foxy, awesome, hot."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did."

"Fine, I'll fix the adjustments."

"Oh, Merlin, we need to get this place up, Lark and the nanny will be here at any moment." Celes told her.

Later that day while they were watching the news they saw a report of teens vandalizing homes by tping the front yard, egging a car, and painting someone's garage with a mural of baby angels.

Celes glared at Roman.

Roman just smiled, "At least we didn't use magic and I'm a pretty good artists, if you ask me."

Celes looked down at the Prophet she had requested on a whim and dropped her head down onto it. It was time to go home. She would miss this but lately, after the OWLs came in Roman seemed to be pulling away a bit. Maybe she was bracing for another year or maybe she was just pulling away. Celes sighed as Roman joined her in the kitchen. They seemed to get away with spending little bits of time apart as well. She smiled. "Hello. Have you seen?" she asked sliding the Prophet across the room.

Roman looked down at it and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that goes to show life always comes creeping back."

"Yeah it really does." Celes sighed looking away for a minute she dropped her chin into her hand. "I hope Harry and Blaise are alright."

"Why do you care about Blaise?" Roman asked sounding irritated.

"Ro, regardless of all that's happened he's still Alaric's father." Celes said going over and touching her arm.

Roman pulled away and went to look for something in the fridge.

Celes frowned and went back to her stool. "So, when's your dad getting in?" she asked spreading her hands on the island.

"Um, I don't know, he just kind of shows up, but I assume very soon." Roman said closing the fridge. Alaric let out a cry and Roman jumped. "I got him." Roman left before Celes even had a chance to protest.

Her frown deepened and she moved onto the letter from Blaise, and the package from Mrs. Weasley, the package from the twins. She opened the letter from Blaise and smiled at the picture of Alaric's face he had drawn on a piece of parchment for her. He was still a little baby. He'd be a year and she'd miss it. But Alan had promised to take lots of pictures. She flipped to the letter.

Dearest Celes,

I hope this letter finds you well. Firstly how is Rick? I hope he is well as well. Have you seen all the bloody stuff in the Prophet, I mean blimey he's really back. Mum has kicked me out of the house and named me a blood traitor. Bit early if you ask me its not like he's gained back full power yet anyway. I'm not saying that he will... oh hell what if he does? Will Rick be safe, will we? I hope so. I have missed you greatly. Last year when we reconciled it was great. I received word that I will still be living with you at school. I'm not sure why, I thought for sure after you sent that letter saying you were with Roman all summer that she would be moving back in with you, but I suppose not. It's quite alright though, I think we made fantastic roommates if you ask me. Well I miss you and I hope to see you on the train, I'll probably be riding with Potter and that lot. Give Rick my love.

Yours,

Blaise Zabini

Celes smiled down at the letter and set it aside going to Molly's package it contained her birthday gift, a homemade scarf, hat and gloves all in the same shade of her eyes. She rubbed the scarf against her cheek and closed her eyes smelling the Burrow on them. She missed her family so very much. She also got a bag a sweets from Molly no doubt they costed her. Celes made a note to get something for the Burrow that Molly and Arthur found themselves needing.

She opened the Orange and Purple striped box next and found an assortment of some of the best things they sold in the joke shop. She grinned as she pulled out a box of Puking Pestrals. She had her very own mad scientist right up stairs with her little Lark but the twins sent her some fun things as well. She gathered them and drifted upstairs and dropped them in her trunk and then went over and watched Roman with the baby. She sang him a song in a language she didn't understand and then when she finally got him to settle she put him down in his crib and turned to find her there.

"Hey." she whispered and came out of the room closing the door behind her. "He's down."

"That's good." Celes said following her into their bedroom. "Blaise wrote, he says he'll be living with me again this year."

"Thats nice." Roman said beginning to pack her trunk. Celes got up and went over and took her hands.

"What's wrong?" Celes asked looking worried.

Roman smiled in that instant and touched Celes' cheek. "Nothing my, love. Nothing at all."

Celes blinked a couple of minutes and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." she said still not believing nothing was wrong.

"I love you too. Let's pack for school and then we can train." Roman said and Celes nodded pulling away.

Alan arrived a week before school started. They demonstrated what they learned and told him what happened with the first nanny. He nodded his approval and told them they had done well for the summer. Now that it was the day to return they quickly made their way to the Hogwarts Express. The whole time that they had been back, Roman had been keeping her distance. She knew she should have just told Celes but she was too cowardly to say anything. She had requested a separate apartment from Celes when their OWLs had arrived. She got a letter confirming that her apartment would be ready when she arrived at Hogwarts. She was told that her apartment was going to be located across the hall from Celes'.

She was relieved to know that she would be close to her but yet away. She had wanted the summer to last forever. She wanted to stay close to Celes, take care of Lark, train with her, and just be a little family. The whole time they were on the Reservation no one could touch them. They were a family that did everything together but the closer the summer ended the more it dawned on her that it wasn't a reality. It, she couldn't stay with Celes and take care of Lark, they couldn't always sleep in the same bed, they couldn't always bath with each other. She would cook their meals with her, she couldn't ride into town whenever they wanted. And she couldn't expose Celes to new experiences. Each day that it got closer to going back to school was a day her heart broke more. She wanted to be a family, but she knew they couldn't.

Then like a bomb that was dropped on her she realized she wouldn't have any friends. Celes was her only friend. Fred and George were now done with school and wouldn't be around anymore. Then there was Lee. Lee wasn't just gone from school but probably gone from her life. She didn't know what she was going to do any more. She felt as if everything was taken from her and now she had to be out on her own. She actually felt lonely for the first time in her life.

"Ro, what's wrong?" Celes asked as she sat across from her in their compartment.

"Nothing." she whispered as she continued to look out the window. For Celes' birthday she gave her one of the porcelain native american dolls they saw in Old Town. Celes had safely placed it in her trunk. "Do you like your doll?" Roman asked.

"I do like the doll." Celes said shortly.

Roman frowned at her, "If you don't like it you don't have to keep it."

"I like the damn doll Roman." Celes said looking at her annoyed.

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because you're lying to me. That's why." Celes snapped.

"What am I lying about? I haven't even said anything? You can't accuse me of lying if I haven't even said anything." Roman snapped back.

"Roman, something is wrong. You keep pulling away from me and when I ask you if you're alright you say nothing. You're lying God damn it." Celes said sitting forward in her seat.

"Its nothing to concern yourself with. That is why I keep saying that it's nothing. Just drop it."

"Nothing…" Celes stopped and laughed humorlessly. "Nothing to concern myself with? Roman everything about you is my concern."

"Well don't make it your concern. Look as far as I care, we are connected so you can control me. We trained, we got it down. Anything else, forget about it. Let me do this one on my own."

Celes gasped as if she had slapped her. "What the hell?" She stood. "We're connected, yes, but come on Ro. We are closer than just our abilities and I don't control you." Celes yelled down at her.

"Well I wish we weren't! Then you would leave me alone!" she yelled up at her. Right when she said those words she regretted them. "Cel…"

"No, Roman, you want me to leave you alone?" she asked grabbing her trunk and dragging it to the compartment door. "I'll leave you alone. Jeezuz. I dont know what you want from me." She slid the compartment door open and kicked her trunk through. "so when you figure your shit out, please come have a chat. I'll be with Blaise." she said slamming the door shut angrily.

Roman growled at Blaise's name. She turned back around and started out the window. "Blaise this, Blaise that, Blaise is the father of my child. So, what? He was just another sperm donor. The only thing he has done right was make Lark." She hissed to herself. She brought her knees to her chest. "Blaise is going to move in with me. Blaise found me while I was passed out due to not eating. Blaise is going to live with me again. Does she not remember what he did? Of course not, she has too much of a forgiving heart for that." She growled as she rocked in her seat. "We should all live together. Uh, no. It was that idea that got me in this mess. You will eat together, sleep together, bath together, shop together, train together, and take care of Lark together. You will be a little family. Bullshit! We aren't family…" tears gather in her eyes. "We aren't family. We aren't a family. We aren't a family." She chanted it as if it would make everything right but it only seemed to hurt her more. "Stupid twins, why did they have to go. Then stupid Lee. Why didn't they leave me alone. I was fine on my own. I would have figured it all out on my own but no, they all had to butt into my business."

She wiped violently at her tears and just stared out the window. Before she knew it they were already at Hogsmeade. She stood up and groaned. She had stayed in her position for the whole train ride and hadn't move, so now she was stiff and the blood rushed to her other limbs. She shook her legs and walked off the train. As they entered the Hogwarts grounds she noticed Snape and Filtch were checking baggage.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Just set your baggage down and proceed to the Great Hall." Professor Snape told her.

With a shrug she set her things down and continued to walk up to the castle. A few people greeted her and she waved but for the most part she just continued to walk alone. It was in the Great Hall that someone grabbed her hand. She pulled away and hissed. Then she rolled her eyes at Dalton as he smiled down at her.

"What do you…" Right then Dalton grabbed a hold of her and kissed her. She tried to push him away but then his tongue slipped into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she moaned and tasted the sweet taste of candy. She sucked on his tongue to get more of the taste but then he pulled away.

"ROMAN MCTAGGART IS MY GIRL!" He yelled. He looked around at everyone in the Great Hall. "She is my girl this year and if any of you boys have anything to say about, then speak now so I may jinx you." he threaten as he eyed most of the Slytherin students.

Celes half raised from the Gryffindor table before she remember she was mad at Roman, so she sat back down.

"Good, you all may now proceed to your tables." he turned around and smiled at her.

Roman frowned then slapped him clear across the face. The whole room roared in laughter. "You, will have to do better than that, Mr. Gray. I don't easily fall for just any guy. Stinky Slytherin."

He smiled, "Challenge accepted!"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore him. But the taste of candy that was on his tongue had her wanting more. She wasn't sure if he had purposely ate candy before he kissed her or if that was his natural taste. Either way she knew she was going to find out again. She looked over at him and he winked at her. She smiled and put her head down.

After supper everyone made their ways to their dorms. Roman fell behind so that no one else would be watching where she was going. When she had made it to the witch statue on the fifth floor the hippogriff behind her slid open. She turned and found Celes leaning against the entrance way.

"I thought you said you wanted me to leave you alone?" she hissed.

Roman raised her chin, "They assigned me here."

"Yeah, sure they did." She sighed, "So, I am to leave you alone, but you can stay across the hall from me so that you can watch over me or be near me? You really need to get your mind straight."

"My mind is straight." She hissed at her. "Don't be so conceited and think this is all about you when it's not, Celes. Gillywater." Roman told the statue and it moved aside. Roman entered her apartment and groaned. She hated fighting with Celes. It was an unfair battle. Celes knew her too well and because of it Roman always said things to hurt her feelings.

She looked around the apartment and noticed with was nearly the same as Celes, just one room short. She went to her room and flopped down on the bed. If she didn't straighten her crap soon the school year was going to be hell.

After a quick shower she slipped into bed and closed her eyes. She allowed the spiritual link between her and Celes open. It was a new thing she had learned to do. Because of it she was able to sense when Celes was awake or when she was waking up… at the time she laughed and called it her Celes alarm clock. What she found even more interesting was she and Celes could do the same with Lark. They knew when he was waking up and when he was hungry. They knew his every emotion.

Roman glared at the dark of the room. They weren't a family. She had to keep that in mind. With an irritated sigh she rolled over and fell asleep.

Celes felt Roman's touch in her mind and sighed. She turned to Blaise and grinned. She had opted to wear one of his t-shirts tonight and when she stood it went down to the middle of her thigh. She pulled out a bottle of Tequila she had gotten from America and handed the bottle to Blaise, who had agreed to share it with her.

"So, how was your summer?" she asked.

"Mostly bounced about until your Aunt and Uncle asked me to stay with them." Blaise said grinning. "What about yours?"

"It was... good for the most part. Except this last bit, where Roman was all lets pull away from Celes and see how she handles it!" Celes exclaimed filling her shot glass and downing it.

"Well, I'm glad for your family. Without them I think I may have starved or ended up in foster care." Blaise grinned roughly and Celes smiled easily back.

She didn't feel the same attraction she had to him even three months ago. She seemed to see the reality of their relationship over the summer. He was one of her best friends but they would never be more than that ever again.

"Blaise, you know you mean so much to me right?" Celes asked touching his hand. He smiled and in that smile she knew he understood what they were.

"You mean a hell of a lot to me too, Cel. I mean you're the mother of my son, one of the closests friends I've ever had." he said and Celes moved over to snuggle against him. He wrapped her in his warm arms and the two of them sat like that for several hours before Celes reached up kissed his cheek and went to bed. The bottle of Tequila forgotten hours before. She was angry with Roman but she didn't need to drink herself into a stupor and risk doing something to mess up her good standing with Blaise. She snuggled into her bed and reached out to Roman. She was sleeping, she sighed and rolled over.

"Good night, babe." she whispered and fell asleep.

The next couple of weeks were pretty tense giving all the changes in the world because of Voldemort and Advanced Classes seemed to be the only thing that distracted Celes from all of it. She was standing in Advanced Potions when Harry and Ron entered. They both got books, had a bit of a tiff over a rubbish one. Celes shook her head and Harry and Ron joined Hermione at her table. Celes grinned as Prof. Slughorn instructed the class and save the uncomfortable love potion bit from Hermione the class when normally. Slughorn offered up some Luck juice as Celes always called it and they all began brewing. Celes began the potion the way her uncle has taught her and when she started looking around she saw everyone was doing it wrong, save Harry Potter. An eyebrow rose and he looked up at that moment. She winked and he didn't know why so he gave her a confused look. She simply shook her head and went back to work. She was halfway through when a bit of summer came creepy back for some reason someone said something and laughed. Celes could have sworn she heard her name and turned around to see who it was knocking her cauldron on the floor. The substance inside hissed as it started eating through the floor thinking fast she grabbed for Roman in her mind and magiced the mess away before it caused permanent damage. The whole room was staring at her when she leaned down to pick up her cauldron.

"Sorry sir." Celes said as Slughorn came over.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear." Slughorn said smiling at her. "Your uncle said you were a wee bit accident prone." Celes blushed and Roman snorted. Celes shot her a look and she instantly sobered.

Turned out Harry brewed the potion perfectly and got the lucky juice. For the first time since school started Celes looked at Draco and her mouth fell open in shock. He looked terrible. He was pale and thinner. He kept looking down at his left arm like someone was going to reach out and grab it. Then Celes' stomach hit the floor, he had a Dark Mark. Celes sighed as the hour ended and she tried to cut through the crowd to Draco but he was gone before she could do anything.

She slowly walked to the Great Hall for lunch. She would have walked with Roman but they still weren't talking to one another. Celes elected to sit between Harry and Blaise and watched as Dalton joined Roman and began filling her plate. _That's my job, damn it._ Celes thought before she could help herself. She growled and filled her own plate.

"Whoh, Celes, what are you so upset about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know, everything." Celes said softly and Harry grabbed her hand stopping her for a second. She looked up at him and blushed. He leaned over close to her ear.

"This is the first time you've not been with somebody or coming off a bad break up. I think this year is going to be our time." he whispered making Celes' entire body tingle. The spell was broken when Blaise cleared his throat and Celes shot him dagger looks.

She smiled at Harry blushing and pulled out a piece of parchment she wrote down a time and place where they could meet later to talk about "their time". She was thrilled that Harry was still very interested, even though she had a baby daddy and an odd ex-love life. She settled into eat her food and floated through her afternoon rounds forgetting all about everything except the fact that she was going to spend the afternoon and evening with Harry.

She met him outside of the Hospital Wing doors right after she was finished and he offered her his hand and the two of them took off running Celes giggling the whole time. They stopped and kissed pulled away, feeling the heat Celes grinned. Blaise would be studying in the library right now.

"Lets go to my apartment." she whispered huskily. She didn't have to say it twice and he followed her. When they got there they made it to her room and the heat kicked in and Celes found she couldn't keep her hands off Harry. It felt so good to be with him. He trailed his hands down her arms making her tingle all over. When he stepped back hesitant Celes took his hand and guided it to her breast dropping her head back as he massaged it. She helped him out of his clothes then took off her own. He just stared at her for a few minutes until she blushed and they crawled into Celes' bed. Harry moved closer and kissed her soundly. Then pulled back a little nervous.

"I've never…" he said and Celes placed a hand on his cheek.

"I will help you." Celes whispered back and she did. Three times she 'helped' him make love to her, although the third time didn't count because he pretty much had gotten it by then. They fell asleep exhausted tangled in each others arms. Celes hadn't slept as good as she did that night since that summer.

For the first two weeks of school went by a little fast. With all the extra homework that was given Roman barely had time to fill the orders the twins demanded. Then to top it off Dalton seemed to find her no matter where she went. So when she wanted to hide she elected to hide in her apartment. She would try to eat lunch before he found her but he always seemed to catcher her. It was strange to have him make her plate for lunch. She kind of disliked it. It was Celes or Lee's job to do so. But then again she wasn't talking to either one of them. Given, Lee no longer went to Hogwarts.

Potions ended and lunch was to begin. Roman frowned as she went to Snape's office and banged on the door. The door flew open and she smiled up at him. "Good afternoon, professor. " she greeted as she walked in.

"What do you want, Miss McTaggart." He growled.

"Well there are a few things I wish to speak with you about. Please close the door. You are letting a draft in." She told him as she took a seat across from his desk and crossed her legs.

Snape gave a groan as he closed the door and sat behind his desk. "What do you want?"

"First of all I am really upset with you. Do you know how hard I worked just to get my OWL in potions? Then I come back to school to find you are no longer teaching potions but Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm really disappointed. I mean really!"

"It is no big secret that I have been wanting to teach this class. So I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yet at the same time I am not."

"I figured you would say that so I brought you a gift."

"Tell me its not another song..."

"Hey! That was a song from the heart. How dare you mock my feelings for you." She said in mock indignation.

"Miss McTaggart, I still have half a mind to give you detention for the rest of the year." He growled.

"But you won't because you will be playing right into my song." She teased. "Anyhoo, I actually came to give you a brewed potion of Veritaserum. I know psycho pink lady used all of yours last year."

Snape nodded as he took the potion. He placed it in his desk. "Thank you." He told her.

"Now for your punishment."

"Excuse me?"

"You tried to terrorize me all year long. Made me believe if I didn't get my OWL I wouldn't see you this year. But look what happened I get to see you in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. So, every lunch from here on out I'm spending time with you." She smiled.

"Miss McTaggart..."

"I have no other friends, Professor. " she whispered.

Snape frowned at her. "What of Miss Diggory?"

"I love her. I want to have a family. But we aren't family. The twins left and... Jordan is gone. Eventually Celes will leave too. In the end they all leave. What is the point of having friends if they all leave? I was better off alone!" She stood up and paced the room. "I mean what is the point of having friends if in they end they are going to leave? Don't you think you would have been better off alone? I am so mad!"

"It seems lately you have been quite upset . For the past 2 years as a matter of fact. And lets not forget year 3."

Roman paused as she turned to him. "You are right. I have been upset..."

"Then with all the summer training you don't have time to collect yourself, do you?"

"I meditate. " she said defensively.

"Its not quite the same."

"I don't understand."

Snape sighed, "When you meditate you don't face what is bothering you. You simple calm yourself to do what is asked of you."

Roman sat down and scowled at the ground. "But Celes and I connected. We can do some crazy things..."

"But you can do more. My understanding is if you reach your full potential you can connect with each other if you two are on opposite sides of the world."

Roman gasped. "But..."

"That's enough talking for today. You need to each lunch." With that he turned his chair around and dismissed her.

She grumbled as she left the office and went to the Great Hall. She sat at the end of Gryffindor table and laid her head down in the table.

"Where were you?" Dalton asked as he sat across from her. "I waited for you outside the Great Hall."

"I was snogging someone." She told him as she started to bang her head on the table.

"Stop banging your head and eat." He told her as he made her plate.

"I don't want to eat. I just want to be left alone." She complained. "I have too much shit in my head and I feel like it's going to explode!"

"I can always quiet it down for you."

"How can you do that?" She frowned at him.

"Come sit over here," He told her as he took her hand and walked her around the table, so that she sat next to him. She straddled the bench in front of him. He moved her hair over her shoulder and started to massage her neck.

Roman moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head down.

"I told you I could make your head quiet down." He whispered in her ear.

"Whatever, just don't stop massaging."

He chuckled as his hands worked lower to her shoulders.

Roman was in total bliss as he worked his fingers into her neck and shoulders. "Good, God. Where have you been all my life?" She moaned when he stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"Because you need to eat."

"No, I need your hands on me." she protested.

He smiled, "Is that what you want?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I know, I want to put my hands on you." His hands slowly slid down her stomach.

Roman quickly stood up, "I have to go." she told him.

"Ro," he called out to her, "You can't hide from me very long."

"I am not hiding from you." she told him as she raised her chin stubbornly.

"Whatever you say babe."

She blushed and walked out the Great Hall. Then she quickly turned around returned to the Great Hall and picked up her lunch. Dalton laughed as she stuck out her tongue and walked out.

The next few months went by in a strange blur. Potions was alright but it was no longer her favorite class, however Professor Slughorn seemed to be taken with her. But not just her, he also taken a liking to Harry and Celes. Roman wasn't too keen on him. He was a good teacher in all, but he wasn't Professor Snape. Defence Against the Dark Arts class was interesting. Snape was teaching the class how to use their wands without saying anything. Unfortunately he paired her and Celes together to practice with each other since they seemed to be more advanced. At first it was a little rocky but then it was like they never left the Reservation. Soon their minds were synced with each other and they were _dueling_ each other. It went well until Roman took a blow to the stomach that knocked the wind out of her. Celes had went to apologize but then she remembered herself and left Roman on her knees. Once she got her breath Roman was ready to fight. However, before she could strike back Snape dismissed them.

"Hoity-toity little punk!" Roman growled as she sat in Snape's office. She shook her foot irritably. "The nerve of her!"

Snape shook his head, "Why are you here, McTaggart?"

Roman looked at him in shock, "Its lunch time, I have been spending my lunch time with you for the past month. Why wouldn't I be here?"

He sighed irritably, "You need to be with your own peers."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away as she glared at the ground. "Why should I? It's not like they are going to stay around."

"Don't you think you are saying good-bye to people too early?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are pushing people away before they can even get a chance to know you. Or the one that does know you, you are saying good-bye before it is even time. You don't know if they are going to leave or not."

"They all leave!" Roman snapped. "Everyone that I have known has always left. First my mother, my father, the twins, Lee, it's only a matter of time before Celes leaves too. So I might as well prepare myself now."

Snape sighed, "Roman, she isn't going to leave you. The two of you are connected."

"Well, I feel sorry for her because she can't leave when she wants. She will be stuck with me. And we all know how much of a danger I am to everyone including myself." she suddenly stood up and started to pace the floor. "We aren't family." she whispered to herself. "We aren't family. We aren't family."

Snape stood up and held her by her upper arms, "Stop muttering to yourself." he told her. "Why are you so angry? Ask yourself that? I mean really ask yourself that and answer it." he sat back down behind his desk. "Why are you angry?"

"I am not angry!" she snapped.

"Yes you are, now why are you angry?"

Tears blinded her vision. "I am not…"

"Bloody hell, McTaggart. If you are going to stand there and lie then I don't want you in here."

"I'm angry because everything is a lie! Everything! My mother's death was a lie, my father's hate was a lie, Lee's love was a lie, and Celes…" she trailed off as she turned and wiped at her eyes.

"You know, forgiveness isn't for the other person. Its actually for you."

"That is the problem! I don't want to forgive them. They lied to me! All of them lied to me at one point, how can I forgive them?"

"I am not going to sit here and say you have to, because I know it would only be a false emotion you would be projecting. And if you think about it, that is exactly what you have been projecting."

"False emotion," Roman said as she sat down.

"Yes, its cracking and you can't seem to fix it, can you?"

"I..."

"During the summer you weren't able to face your true feelings about everything that had been happening. Because you have a big heart you just placed your mask on and did what you had to do. The closer the end of the summer got the more you started to pull away, didn't you?"

"Yes,"

"So that brings us back to the original question, why are you angry? And I know you know exactly what you are angry about. It is a lonely road you are headed down, Roman. You pushed the one person you love away and you seclude yourself from everyone. Trust me, I speak from experience. So, when you decide to start being truthful with yourself let everyone know." Snape leaned back in his seat. "Now get out of my office."

Roman gave a little laugh, "Thank you," she told him. She left his office and thought about what he said. It was true. It was all true. She was angry. She just pushed everything aside so that she could do what she had to… her whole summer was a lie. Yeah, she and Celes had some fun here and there but for the most part she just went through the motions to make Celes happy so that they could pass the summer training.

"Ro," Dalton called as he walked up next to her. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he stopped her.

"I… I'm angry, Dalton." she told him.

He frowned at her, "You seem okay to me."

"No, I'm angry. I don't think I can be in a relationship with you. Its not fair to you or me. I'm just going to keep avoiding you…"

"Hey," he told her as he brushed a tear from her eyes, "I know it will take me some time to get into your good standing. When I announced that you were my girl I meant I am going to be courting you until you are ready to see me, and I don't mean see me as in a relationship but see me as you are looking at me, not Lee. I know a few months isn't going to make everything better. You had a really bad break up last year. I will be patient," He smiled at her. "Besides, I am enjoying just spending time with you. Weather it be sitting next to you for our meals, studying in the library, walking you to your classes, I don't care."

Roman smiled at him, "You are still a stinky Slytherin." she teased.

Dalton laughed, "And you are still short."

"Hey! I am not that short!" she protested.

"To me you are. Come on, let's get you something to eat." He laced his fingers with hers and escorted her to the Great Hall.

Later that night after supper Roman sat in her apartment attempting to do some homework but found herself thinking about what she had learned that day. With a need to move around she stood up and paced the floor. She paced until she got worked up. Snape was right. She was going to be lonely and in order to be at peace she needed to take down her cracked mask.

Roman straighten her shoulders and left her apartment. She stood outside the hippogriff with her arms crossed over her chest. The statue moved aside and Celes appeared.

She crossed her arms and glared at Roman. "Ready to talk, then?" she hissed.

"Come with me." Roman told her. "We are going to do this in my apartment because I don't want your watch dog to interrupt us." She told her as she indicated Blaise behind her and turned to her statue. Celes entered then the apartment and stood in the middle of the little living room.

Roman paced on one side of the room then paused as she looked around the apartment. She was a little confused because she felt another presence in the room. After checking all the rooms she frowned at Celes then it dawned on her. The extra presence was in Celes.

Celes gave an irritated sigh, "Are we going to stand around looking at each other or are we going to talk?"

Roman glared at her. "I am pissed off at you." she growled at her. "I can't believe this. The time I'm going to tell you off you are…" she trailed off as she looked down at Celes' stomach. "Never mind, you are going to hear this and I don't care if you are in a 'delicate' situation."

"Delicate? What? Roman why are you mad at me?" Celes asked tapping her foot feeling confused.

"You are fucking pregnant!"

Celes eyes widened. "What? No I'm not. Roman what are you talking about? Even if I was, what are you mad about?" she demanded.

"You slept with Lee! You made me think you loved me, you made me think we had a chance as living like a family, and I can't go on pretending that I'm okay with it all. This summer was hard. We lived like a family, me you, Sharky but it was a lie. It was all a lie! We can never be together like that!"

"First of all, yes I slept with Lee but he did that because of our connection. He _used_ me. I got stuck in the middle of your indecision fest. Secondly, you will always, _always_ be my family and you will _always_ be Larks other mum. You are my best friend and I'm sorry that we can't be more than that. I'm sorry it won't work out that way. But that isn't going to stop me from being your family." Celes was inches away from Roman now.

Roman growled and walked away from her to put more space between them. "I know you got stuck in the middle but you could have _told_ me he was pursuing you. You could have told me what was going on! God, Celes, I'm not a child! If there is no trust in a relationship how is there a relationship? I am so pissed off at my father for forcing this onto me. He drops a bomb on me and sends me to school without resolving from the shit. Then here I was head over heels with you. Thinking there was a brighter side after all; then the shit between you and Lee went down, then my father forces me to live with you!" Roman paused as she looked at Celes. "How… why would Lee pursue you? Me and you are connected, I am no longer connected with Lee. That makes no sense."

Celes sighed and sat down on the couch feeling dizzy. "He can control when his marks come and go away. Its something Alan told me about. He's still very connected to you. Its why he pursued me. He was feeling our connection and...I don't know… I can't say sorry anymore. I cant; I've said it a million times and I can't just keep doing it and doing it. I love you. I love you, I'm sorry. I wish I could make the anger stop. And there is a brighter side. Before we...fifth year… we were friends and Roman, I can't be in this world without you beside me." Celes looked up at her.

Roman picked up something, threw it against the wall, and watched it shatter. "I don't want your sorrys!" she suddenly sat down and put her face in her hands. "I don't want your sorrys. I just want this all to go away. I want us to be back to normal. There are days I just want to laugh and joke around with you, like how I use to; then there are days I want to hold you and kiss you, like we never were broken up; then there are most days I have to put on a mask just to be around you. If I don't know it will hurt you. It's like slapping you in the face with your mistake. I just want to yell and hit you. I knew you were attracted to him. You said so, but I didn't think…" she stood up and paced again. "The summer was a lie on my part. I made you feel comfortable and showed you around the town because I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with our training if I didn't. It was so much a lie that I even started to believe it." She paused and leaned her head against a wall and started to bang her head. "How is someone suppose to handle all the stuff that happened in fifth year and then jump right into training that summer with the one person that hurt you? Is that even reasonable?"

Celes stood suddenly tears falling down on her cheeks. "The one person? I'm the only person who hurt you? And you...I thought that….I can't do this. I can't...I love you and I want to be here always and forever but I can't if you keep…" she screamed through her teeth. "You are so stubborn Roman! Stop overthinking it. It happened, I can't change that it happened; but you are going to go to that dark place and that thing inside of you is going to win if you don't stop being angry and start moving on. You are so frustrating." Celes said and walked up to her and grabbed her face. She kissed her cheeks and then her lips harshly and pulled away growling. "I want to be with you too, you know." she said walking across the room.

Roman grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She held her and her strength seem to leave her. She fell to her knees in front of Celes and cried. "I… I don't know how. I really don't know how. I want to push you away but at the same time I want you near me. I know it's wrong to do this to you but I need to get rid of this anger towards you and I don't know how. Its not just you I'm angry with. I'm angry with my mother for making my father make that stupid promise, I'm angry at my father for keeping everything from me then then at once dropping it all on me and leaving me to deal with this. I'm angry at you. I'm angry at Lee for doing what he did. Most of all I'm angry with him. Why… why did you lie and tell me his markings were gone. I could have found a way to get rid of them. I know I could have." She sat on the floor and put her face in her hands. This… I don't know what to do."

Celes sat down and pulled Roman into her lap, she stroked Roman's hair. "Those marks aren't going away. You're mated to him. Your dad has them you know. Your mom gave them to him. And as for Lee. I will write him a letter and get him to meet us in Hogsmeade you need closure even if it's just for now or you'll get dark and twisty and I'll lose you." Celes said. "And I can't lose you."

Roman shook her head. "I know it's me being stubborn but I don't want to see him. I know if I do I will want to forgive him. I'm not ready to do that. I know I am angry but I want him to suffer too. He brought this upon us." She sat up and wiped at her eyes. "Mated or not, I'm going to get over him. Dalton is nice and he is willing to wait for me." She looked at Celes and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I should have done this a long time ago but I just… I don't know. I know it's not fair to you."

"Roman, you are my best friend you were that first; and honestly Lee does deserve to pay. I believed that the minute it happened, he deserves to always pay for what he did to us. But you love him. And I want you to find happiness. Maybe being with Dalton will help, but using him as a band aid probably isn't the best plan. Its okay to be unfair, you're hurting." she said softly looking down at her hands.

"Dalton is good. I'm not going to use him as a band aid. I'm going to try and open myself to him. Besides he said he is willing to wait until I see him and not Lee." she took Celes' hands. "I do love you too. I think that is why I'm still hurting. Its because I still love you and I don't know what to do with it." she gave a little laugh. "You were right you know; I wanted you to stay away but at the same time I wanted to make sure you are safe." Roman looked at Celes stomach and then growled. "You know, just because I'm upset with you don't mean you can go back to Blaise. I won't stand for it, but since you are already pregnant I guess there isn't much to do. I'll just have to kick him out of your apartment and make him stay here."

Celes blinked at Roman in shock. "Roman….I'm not pregnant." Although now that she thought about it she was without a period for nearly three months. She had just been so distracted by her advanced classes and Harry time. She wasn't paying attention and she blushed. "Oh my God, Roman get your wand, now." she snapped standing and wringing her hands together.

Roman frowned at her as she stood up, "Why?"

"Because mine is back in my apartment." she said irritated and then to a deep breath, "Sorry. Please just get the wand."

Roman muttered to herself about Celes being bossy as she got her wand and gave it to her. "What are you going to do?"

Celes waved the wand around her lower abdomen and thought the spell and smoke came from the end of Roman's wand and it was pink. "I'm pregnant." Celes said a little stunned.

Roman gave her a drawl look, "Really, you needed my wand to tell you that you were pregnant?" She rolled her eyes as she made Celes sit down. "Link with me." She told her. She placed her hand and on her stomach. "Do you feel it now?"

Celes' eyes filled with tears as she felt the little life inside of her and looked at Roman with wonder. She suddenly missed Alaric. "I'm going to be a mum again….you're going to be a mum again, cause you are, you know it's odd and extended but you are…" she grabbed Roman's hand hoping she felt that it was true.

Roman laughed, "You are so silly…" then it dawned on her. They were a family. Maybe not in the sense as she had wanted but they were family. She pulled away and stood up. "Uh, I need to pee." She quickly said as she went to the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the ground and started to cry. "I'm so stupid." She told herself. "I am so stupid, why didn't I see this? This whole time we were a family. All summer long." She sniffed and rocked herself as she continued to cry.

Celes got up and went to the door feeling Roman's tears. She tapped on the door. "Roman, please come out here." she said softly through the door. "There is more."

She sniffed and blew her nose. "No, I'm an idiot and idiots deserve to be locked in the bathroom." She told her through the door.

Celes laughed a little and hovered her hand above the lock causing it to unlock. She walked in and sat down on the floor next to Roman. "You're not an idiot babe, you're just a little lost. Its okay though, I can help you find your way again." Celes said rubbing her back.

Roman blew her nose again, "I… I was looking at it in a different way. I didn't see it. I'm so stupid. I should have seen it. We are family… in our own dysfunctional way." She gave a little laugh.

"Yes we are. Roman something you need to know about Blaise and I…" Celes started.

"Oh, I don't want to hear about him. I don't care if he is the father or not. Don't get me wrong the both of you make pretty babies but he still sucks." she growled.

Celes shook with laughter. "He's so not the father. It's not like that for us any longer. He's Alaric's father and one of my closest friend. Roman… its Harry." Celes said blushing.

Roman's mouth fell open, "You and Harry, did the romantic dirty? When did this happen? Why didn't I… Nevermind I know why I didn't see it. But…" She laughed. "Wait, he doesn't know, does he?" Roman bit her lower lip. "You know… I wonder how Snape is going to take it."

"I dont want him to know it's Harry's, I don't want anyone to know that part. If I ask Blaise he'll take the credit. This baby could be used against him. I'll… tell Harry but no one can know its his."

"I don't want Blaise to take the credit. He don't deserve that gift." Roman grumbled. Then she perked and looked at Celes. "We can hide it. No one will ever know. All we have to do is put a cloaking charm on you. So they will think you are the same Celes, not the pregnant Celes."

"I… that could work." Celes said softly her mind going into overdrive with ideas to conceal it. "But Dumbledore will know."

"Of course, he and Poppy would have to know." Roman bit her lower lip. "I can't watch you like a hawk because it will be suspicious to other people." She sighed. "Okay, we'll just have to do that."

"Okay, sounds good." Celes sighed and suddenly felt very afraid. "What if Harry does what Blaise did?"

"Then I will kick his ass just like I did Blaise and hover over you and help protect you… like always." Roman told her with a scuff.

"Alright." Celes said grabbing Roman's hand. "I'm sorry I played a part in hurting you. I never meant to. I should have told you when it started with Lee… I should have told you about his marks still being there." she whispered.

"Yeah you should have, but it's also my fault because I put them on him. I should have known it wouldn't have been so easy to remove his marks with _lotion_." Roman rolled her eyes and sighed. "I love you, but I know I will have my good days and my bad days. Will you be patient with me and stay around?"

"I am never going to leave, I will always be here." Celes said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She smiled at her, "Come on, lets return you to your watch dog. I'm sure he is probably pacing a hole in your apartment."

Celes chuckled. "Probably not actually." she said getting up and offering her hand to Roman.

"Whatever," She stood up and dusted herself off. "You know you can come over at any time, if you want. I don't mind… just let me know if you have a guess with you. I have become fond of walking around in my underwear and a t-shirt."

Celes' eyes heated and she grinned evilly. "I love when you walk about like that. I may have to come over and watch sometime." she winked.

Roman laughed, "I'll give you a show." She winked back. "Now if you excuse me, I need to clean my mess and write a heated letter to Fred."

Celes shook her head and grabbed Roman's hand, kissing her soundly on the lips then strolling out of her apartment laughing.

Roman tapped her lips as they tingled. "Dalton did say for any guy to speak up and get jinx. I bet he didn't expect a girl to sneak kisses…" Roman laughed at herself and proceeded to clean up.

Celes entered her apartment to find Blaise at the living room table doing homework.

He looked up and smiled. "How'd it go?"

"I think it's good now." Celes said walking dreamily to sit on the couch next to Blaise. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he had written the wrong ingredient for a potion he was writing about.

"That's wart of a toad, Blaise, not mugwort." Celes said pointing to it. Blaise sighed and changed it.

"How do you get this stuff and I don't?" he asked.

"Niece of a fantastic Potions master." Celes said shrugging and falling back and resting her hands over her abdomen and smiling as she noticed a small swell.

"So you're distracted, did something… you know… happen?" Blaise asked.

Celes blushed. "No Blaise, you nasty man. I'm going to trust you with something that Roman will probably flog me for telling you." she said leaning forward.

"Celes you can always trust me now." Blaise said looking at her in concern.

"Well, you know Harry and I are together now, yeah?" she asked.

"Yes, Celes I do." Blaise said unsure.

"Well, I'm pregnant again." Celes whispered.

"You're… okay. Are you going to tell Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid given what you did…" Celes said and saw regret cross his eyes.

"Okay, well don't tell Roman I ever said this, but Potter is a better man than I am. He's going to stick around." Blaise said cupping her cheek.

Celes smiled at him.

"Its going to be fine Tiny."

"We are going to conceal it from everyone but you, me, Roman, and Harry… this baby is in danger right now." she whispered.

"Volde…" he didn't finish the name because Celes shushed him.

"Look he can't track me any longer but still if it got out that I was carrying the child of Harry Potter he could take me and use me." Celes said leaning back again and placing her hand on her stomach.

"I wouldn't let him. And neither would Potter." Blaise said.

"Thats the point, he wouldn't, so he'd probably get himself killed…" Celes said looking away blushing again.

"You're in love with him." Blaise said softly.

"I think I always have been from the first moment I saw him." Celes said hoping she wasn't hurting Blaise with her words.

"Yeah I kind of always figured." Blaise said touching her nose.

She wrinkled it and shook her head. "Homework, mounds of it, I need to do it." she said standing and going to her bag. They spent the rest of the evening doing homework together.

The next morning Celes awoke and went over to Roman's and remembering the password, went in and crawled into her bed. She looked down at Roman and touched her nose.

"Roman it's time to get up." Celes said softly and Roman moaned and then opened her eyes.

"Now that we're talking again this is going to happen a lot, isn't it?" she asked sitting up with a humph.

"Yes it will. Come on I'm starved." Celes said bouncing a little and Roman laughed.

"Alright, alright." Roman said getting up and going to the bathroom.

Celes was so tempted to go in there and 'help' her she gasped and walked out into the small living room cursing her hormones. She was going to tell Harry today. She waited for Roman who didn't take that long to get ready and she smiled when she walked out of her room. "Ready." Celes asked resisting a blush.

"Yeah." Roman said grabbing her bag and following Celes out of the apartment. She came up next to Celes and grabbed her hand. "You alright?"

"I'm… nervous about telling Harry… and all of a sudden I'm very attracted to you. But as we have learned I'm controlling it. Curse these hormones. No wonder, I've felt all out of whack lately." Celes said as they came to the main staircase. Roman dropped Celes' hand and the two walked down the stairs together. They entered the Great Hall and sat down and as Celes reached for Roman's plate someone plucked it up before she could. She glared at Dalton and growled.

"Back off Grey, that's my job." she said and Roman laughed.

"Not lately." Dalton said pulling on the plate.

"Well, it is now." Celes said pulling the plate back a little harder and Roman giggled.

"What are you trying to say, Diggory?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"She's mine." Celes growled and suddenly the plate flew out of their hands and up into the air.

Roman stood as it fell and caught it. "Stop, I will fill my plate today. Sit." she said. Dalton and Celes sat down, both pouting while Roman beamed and loaded her plate with french toast.

Harry came and sat down on the other side of Celes, she turned to him and they kissed briefly.

"I have something to tell you. But not right now okay?" she said.

"Alright love, later than?" Harry said kissing her cheek and filling his own plate. Celes filled hers and turned and saw Dalton touching Roman's cheek.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Celes exclaimed reaching over Roman and smacking Dalton in the face. He looked surprised, and Celes pulled back a bit shocked. "Sorry." she said blushing and going back to her food.

Roman shook her head and took another bite of her food .

"You love this dont you?" Celes asked.

"Oh, I do." Roman said.

Harry leaned over looking at the three of them. "What going on?" he asked looking at Celes.

"Just… being protective. Ro and I finally sorted ourselves…" Celes said blushing and kissing him.

"Okay." Harry said and the warning bell went off and they all got up. Harry kissed Celes one last time; this one lingering a little longer and then he was gone. Roman, Dalton and Celes walked out together.

Celes stopped and gave Roman a smile. "Let me talk to Dalton a sec." Celes said and Roman looked at her unsure. "I won't hit him again." she promised and Dalton nodded waiting.

Roman left after kissing Celes on the cheek.

When she was gone she turned to Dalton. "Look Grey, you need to stop this whole pursuit of Roman. She's spoken for." Celes said looking at him.

Dalton smiled. "By you?" he asked.

"Yes… no…. Look you don't understand, its very complicated. She's taken by Lee." Celes said. And Dalton actually laughed.

"Okay well, I dont think thats possible, didn't you and Lee have a whole… thing?" he asked eyes darkening a little.

"That was apart of the complications. Look, being on the receiving end of that whole thing. You'll get hurt Dalton." Celes said touching his arm.

"Celes, its my heart and right now it belongs to that girl." Dalton said and Celes' eyes softened.

"Alright, well don't say I didn't warn you." Celes said and walked away from him trying to put him out of her mind.

Later that day Celes met Harry at the entrance to her apartment and let him in. She was too nervous to sit so she just stood wringing her hands together. Harry walked forward and grabbed her hands.

"Celes, what's going on?" he asked, he could tell there was a lot on her mind.

"Oh… adding to the bad already… I'm pregnant." she said stepping back and lifting her shirt to reveal the small swell.

"Adding… Celes." Harry said and stepped towards her, hand reaching tentatively for her belly.

"Harry, I'm not telling anyone else. Its not safe. We should have been more careful." Celes said and gasped as his hand touched her stomach, his eyes found hers.

"Celes, this is a good thing. In the middle of all the dark." he said.

Celes relaxed a little. "You're not upset?" she asked.

"No, should I be?" Harry asked and Celes shook her head, her throat closed with tears. "Celes this is good if you ask me. I've pretty much been in love with you for nearly four years. So, we start the family before we get married, who cares." Harry said softly.

"How do you feel about Roman?" Celes asked.

"Roman, she's your best friend and ex-girlfriend, yeah?" he asked a little confused.

"What if I told you I see her as another mother to my children?" she asked softly.

"I'd have to say that the way you two work, I suppose that make sense." Harry said. "I'm not going to make you choose if that's what you're worried about. I like Roman, I always have even if we haven't been close. She's important to you, so she's important to me." Harry said and Celes grinned up at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss trailing his hands farther up her shirt and Celes moaned when they came into contact with her breasts. She loved the feeling of his hands on her. She pushed into him wanting him right then. It didn't take long for him to get her undressed enough to give her what she wanted and afterwards they lay on the floor of her apartment him playing with her hair.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight." he said.

"You do?" Celes asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, its something he's decided I need to do this year I guess." Harry said softly.

"You okay?" Celes asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. We are fine." Harry said but Celes could tell he was still uneasy.

They got up and Celes grabbed something to munch on throughout her afternoon classes. She walked into Defense against the Dark arts and smiled at her Uncle. He looked uneasy. Celes gave him a confused look but he simply shook his head and started the class. Celes watched him, he looked tense and he kept looking Draco out of the corner of his eye. Then Celes looked at Draco. He looked worse. While they were all set to go to work on the spell Celes went over to stand next to Draco.

"Hello." she said softly. He turned to her as he pulled out his wand.

"What do you want Celes?" he asked coldly.

"Erm, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said shortly.

"Uh, so…" Celes said as she did the spell perfectly without saying a word.

"Look Celes, do you have something to say?" Draco snapped also doing his spell without a single word muttered.

"I'm still worried about you." Celes said standing straighter. "I still care."

"Yeah, well… don't. Just dont. I don't deserve it and I don't want it." Draco said looking away.

"Draco…" she reached out and touched his arm which was the wrong choice. He pulled it away violently and that attracted Roman's attention, she came over and stood slightly in front of Celes. "No, No Roman, don't. I just pushed too much." her eyes lingered on his arm a little longer.

"Just leave it, Celes." Draco sighed and turned away. After Roman got her back to where they could practice and turned to Celes.

"He could have hurt you and the baby." Roman whispered.

"Draco would never hurt me, Roman." Celes said and was met with a skeptical look. "I'm worried about him… I think he's taken," she stepped forward and grabbed Roman like she was hugging her and whispered in her ear. "The Dark Mark." She felt Roman react right way, she rubbed Roman's back to sooth her and pulled away.

"He could have hurt you if he's…" Roman looked around and didn't finish.

"Roman, I don't think he wants it." Celes insisted in a whisper.

"Well, he hasn't said so, leave it alone. You can't afford to put yourself in danger, especially in your condition. If you do Celes, you could get hurt and it wouldn't just be you." Roman said sounding scared.

Celes sighed. "Alright, I'll leave it be I guess." she sighed.

"Good plan." Roman said and they went back to the assignment and Celes kept looking over at Draco. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Roman finally asked.

"Nope." Celes said honestly.

"Fine, but don't talk to him without me there from now on." Roman said irritated.

"Okay." Celes said sadly.

"Cel, you have to stop having such a big heart." Roman said taking her hand.

"I don't think that will ever happen." Celes said squeezing Roman's hand and going back to the assignment at hand.

After class as they were walking to study hall Pansy Parkinson came up and leered at Celes.

"What Parkinson?" Celes snapped.

"You're looking a bit plump, Diggory, stress eating?" she asked and all her friends laughed.

"You are looking uglier, Pansy. Decide to moisturise with troll drool?" Roman said snidely and Celes snorted at the look on Pansy's face. She huffed and went on giving up on picking on Celes.

"I think we need to start cloaking me already." Celes said quietly.

"You can come over and I'll cloak you all you want." Roman said suggestively and Celes groaned.

"Don't tease me." Celes said and Roman smiled at her.

"No, really though, we can work on some stuff tonight." Roman said and the two walked into study hall taking their seats with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Later that night Celes went over to Roman's apartment so they could work on the perfect cloaking spell. Halfway through the night Celes leaned over and impulsive kissed Roman when they finally got it right. And pulled away just as quickly.

"I'm sorry." Celes said blushing.

"No its… fine. Really it is." Roman said brushing her hair back. "But you should go home before something more happens."

Celes nodded biting her lip. "Good Night, Roman." she whispered.

"Good Night, Celes." Roman said showing her out. After Celes was out of the apartment she stood in the corridor collecting herself. Suddenly Harry appeared as he removed his cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Celes giggled.

"Wanted to stay the night and ask you questions about being a parent." Harry said smiling. Celes nodded.

"Alright then, but put the cloak back on Blaise is home." she said kissing him and then as soon as he was concealed she opened the door to her own apartment and went in. Blaise looked up from the couch and smiled.

"Get those concealment charms worked out?" Blaise asked.

"Yes we did, I'm not wearing it now but its tied to a necklace." she said holding out the necklace Harry had given her first year.

"Thats clever." Blaise said, "Want to hang?"

"No, I'm pretty beat. I'm going to turn in. Breakfast though?" she asked and He nodded. She went into her room and could feel Harry following her. After she was sure he was in her room she shut the door with one last wave to Blaise and Harry dropped his cloak. Celes went to him and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and went over to her dresser to grab some clothing to sleep in, but Harry stopped her with his hand. With a look she was on him. He picked her up and carried her to her bed where he made love to her.

After they finished they lay in her bed legs tangled together. Celes looked at Harry and felt right in his arms. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"So, what's it like having Alaric?" he asked softly playing with her hair.

"Its challenging and amazing. I love him so much and I'm so glad I have him everyday." Celes said softly, she began to trace patterns on Harry's chest.

"I'm so scared that I'm not going to be good at this. I never had a mum or dad." Harry whispered voice cracking. Celes looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"You are going to be an amazing father. I know it. And you'll have lots of help." Celes said and kissed him.

"How did I get you? I've had a rotten life but I suddenly have you." Harry said wonder in his voice. Celes curled into his side.

"I've always been here, I just didn't think I deserved you." Celes whispered not looking at him.

"How could you think that?" Harry asked.

"You're the boy who lived, I was suppose to get to know you. Thats what my mother wanted me to do before she died." Celes said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Wow."

"I didn't want to though. I liked you from the minute I saw you. I thought you were just… a shining star." Celes said softly. "I didn't fall in love with you until you kissed me in Diagon Alley, but it scared me. I thought you only wanted the physical and I didn't realize then that it was more to you too. And then I was with Blaise and I had a baby and I was with Roman and my brother… and now. Finally I have you." Celes said tears stinging her eyes.

"I fell in love with you that day in Diagon Alley too. You were eating an ice cream with me and you got some on your nose and I just knew." Harry said softly wiping her tears.

"Harry, I love you." Celes whispered.

"I love you too, Dove." Harry whispered back and the two drifted off to sleep.

It was strange how time seemed to move by so fast. It felt just like yesterday when they started their sixth year, now it was December. Celes was three months pregnant and was starting to show each day that passed. It seemed that everyone around Roman were dealing with their own dramas. For example, after the first Quidditch match Ron and Lavender Brown had started snogging and Hermione had kept her distance from him… well after she had sent a small flock of birds to attack Ron. Roman had to admit, she like her style. Then there was that whole Katie Bell being hexed in October. It was a little morbid but it was the whole hexed necklaced that gave Roman the idea to placed the cloaking charm on one of Celes' necklaces to hide her pregnancy.

Now Roman was in the library with Harry and Hermione going over some research materials for Transfiguration. Celes wasn't feeling too well so she opted to stay in her apartment.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian , Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less."

She raised her quill and dotted an 'I' so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment. Harry said nothing. He bent a little lower over Advanced Potion-Making and continued to make notes on Everlasting Elixirs, occasionally pausing to decipher the prince's useful additions to Libatius Borage's text.

"And incidentally," said Hermione, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."

"For the last time," said Harry, speaking in a slightly hoarse tone. "I am not giving back this book . I've learned more from the Half-blood prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in-"

"Hey!" Roman complained, "You just need a thicker skin when it comes to Snape. I'll agree with you about Slughorn. He seems and okay teacher but he is more concerned about 'collecting' students then he is about teaching students."

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called prince or potions class," said Hermione , giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work -"

"Oh, they work." Roman told her. "I should know, I'm the one that brews them."

"Roman," Hermione told her.

"What? I showed them how to make them. So they are making them now. I'm still trying to perfect my energy potion."

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry asked.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully, "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-blood prince" she gave the book another scornful look "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"Wait, the party is tomorrow night?" Roman asked.

"Yes."

"I totally forgot."

"Well, not only do you need to prepare for the party," Hermione told Roman, "But you be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business." she told Harry.

"I do have a date. I'm taking Celes."

"Well, now make it known and you will be fine." She hitched up the long roll of parchment on which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill.

"Hang on a moment," he said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Roman snorted, "He wishes."

"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" asked Hermione, still concentrating on her essay.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into the school?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," said Roman. "It's part of their Owl order service. Completely my idea. I had wrote them about what Filch was doing and told them that girls who would want to buy love potions should be bottled in perfume bottles or disguised as cough potions."

Harry smiled as Hermione gave her the kind of nasty look she had just given Harry copy of Advanced Potion-Making.

"If you read on the back of the bottles it will explain everything. Of course to we also had to hide that from Filch, too."

"Anyways the point I'm trying to make is, Filch is being fooled isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school -?"

"Oh, Harry... not that again..." Hermione said.

"Come on, why not?" demanded Harry.

"Because Malfoy isn't as clever as Fred, George, and I." Roman told him as she thumbed through a book.

"Look, " sighed Hermione, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find dark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse , like the one in the necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register - anyway Love potions aren't dark or dangerous -"

"Easy for you to say," muttered Harry, thinking of Romilda Vane.

"- so it would be down to Filch to realise it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from -"

"Shh!" Roman shushed them.

Hermione stopped dead; Harry had heard it too. Somebody had moved close behind them among the dark bookshelves. They waited, and a moment later the vulture like countenance of Madam Pince appeared around the corner, her sunken cheeks, her skin like parchment, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying.

"The library is now closed," she said, "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct - what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?"

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" said Harry hastily, snatching his copy of Advanced Potion-Making off the table as she lunged at it with a clawlike hand.

" Spoiled!" she hissed . "Desecrated, befouled !"

"It's just a book that's been written on!" said Harry, tugging it out of her grip.

She looked as though she might have a seizure; Hermione, who had hastily packed her things, grabbed Harry by the arm and frogmarched him away.

"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?"

"I doubt that Harry would be extremely upset about being banned from the library." Roman smiled.

Harry gave her a smile. "It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something between them..."

"Oh, ha ha.."

Roman laughed, "That was actually good. Hey, maybe I could…"

"Don't go snooping into people's personal life." Hermione scolded her.

"Hey Ro," Dalton called as he caught up with her.

"Hey Dalton," Roman greeted. "Were you kicked out the library too?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Ro, we will catch you later. I'm going to go visit Celes."

"Okay, I will see you guys later." Roman told them. She smiled as she turned to Dalton.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have been thinking about you all day."

"Really? What were you thinking about?" she teases as she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed his neck and he gave a moan.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted to wrap my arms around you and do this," He dipped her and kissed her. He brought her back up and smiled at her. "I was also thinking of the nights last year, where you slept in my arms."

"Ah, is that so?"

"So I was wondering if you would like to spend the night with me?"

Roman bit her lower lip, "How about you spend the night with me? I have my own apartment."

He smiled, "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

"In that case, I would love to spend the night with you."

Roman smiled and then jumped up and down, "I'm excited."

Dalton laughed, "Why is that?"

"Because you will be the first boy to come over and spend the night." She laced her fingers with his and pulled him up to the fifth floor. After making him cover his ears to give the password she led him in. She stood back as he walked around.

"So, this is where you are staying? I like it."

She smiled, "If you want, the restroom is through that door. My bedroom is through that door."

He nodded and went to her bedroom. She bit her lower lip as she watched him. "I am going to use the restroom." she told him. She took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. She flexed her fists and then opened the bathroom door. She peeked into her room and found Dalton in her bed. She stepped through the door and rubbed her leg with her foot. She was dressed in long t-shirt. She smiled as she walked over to her bed and climbed in.

Dalton smiled at her as he turned to his side and watched her get into the bed. "Hi."

Roman smiled up at him as she pulled the blankets up. "Hi. Good night!" she turned to her side and closed her eyes.

"Hey!" he said as she wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck and she giggled. "How are you just going to ignore me like that?"

Roman giggled again, "You said you wanted to sleep. So we are sleeping."

"You are a tease."

"I know. Now go to sleep, Stinky Slytherin."

He laid spooned behind her and held her tighter, "I must admit. I did have something in mind besides sleeping."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me?" She asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"Well, I was thinking that while we were in the bed. I would start to touch you." his hand trailed down to her bare leg. "I would first start off caressing your thigh, like this." his fingers made a little circles on her thigh. "Then I was going to move a little higher to your hip." his fingers trailed up to her hip and made little circles.

Roman closed her eyes as she allowed her lust to fill her. She gave a little moaned and started to move a little restlessly. "What else?" she breathed.

"Well, it was at this point I thought of give you a little torture. I would move my leg between yours." He told her as he moved his leg. He kissed the back of her neck and allowed his other hand to trail up to her breast.

She moaned again as she rotated her hips. He hadn't moved but just kept his knee between her thighs. "Dalton." she moaned.

"Yes?" he asked her as he kissed the back of her neck again.

"Touch me."

"I am touching you. My hand is on your breast and my leg is between yours. Unless you want me to do this." His hand started to massage her breast and his knee pressed to her core.

She moaned again and rolled her hips so that she was rubbing her core on his leg. She bit her lower lip and gave another moan.

He pulled her his so that they were pressed to his hips. He stopped her movement and she tried to pull away. "Is this what you wanted?" He breathed in her ear.

"Yes," she breathed.

He chuckled, "And here I thought you might want a little bit more. But if you are okay with this then…"

Roman elbowed him and bit his upper arm. "You are so mean and I didn't even do anything to you."

He laughed and his hand slid between her legs. She squealed and rolled onto her back. She opened her legs a little more to give him more access to her. He growled and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she bucked her hips. She pulled her shirt up and over her head. He kissed down her neck as he continued to work his fingers.

"I…" Roman breathed as she slid her hands down his boxers.

"No, Ro." He told her as he pulled away.

"Please, I want to…"

"No, this is for you." He worked his hand faster until she screamed out her orgasm. Not only did she scream out but she ended up screaming out Celes' name. Dalton grew stiff.

Roman shuttered and breathed heavy as she tried to calm down. She felt Dalton pull away from her and she groaned as she rolled over and placed her arm over his chest. "Where are you going?"

"You called me Celes." He said quietly.

She frowned and sat up on her elbow, "No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. You called out Celes' name."

Roman blushed, "I'm sorry. I… I'm really sorry. I…"

Dalton pushed her down as he rolled over onto her and kissed her hard. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and glared down at her. "Tonight, I'm going to make sure you know my name." he growled at her.

A shiver went down her spine, she nodded, "I will take my punishment." she smiled and nipped at his lips.

"Damn right you will." He kissed her again. Then kissed down her neck until he got to her breast. He licked down her body to her bellybutton. She giggled as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton. He glared up at her and she sobered.

"Right, I'm being punished. This is a serious moment."

He chuckled as he shook his head. He kissed her down to her core and she gasped with pleasure. He brought her to the edge of her release and stopped before she went over the edge. She groaned as she rolled her hips and pulled on his hair. When she calmed down he set back to work taking her back to the edge and stopped before she went over. He had done this five more times.

Roman growled as she pulled his hair, "I swear, you stinking Slytherin, if you do this again, I'm going to man handle you and make you take me over the edge." She kicked him with the back of her heel.

He chuckled as he kissed back up her body. "Its called punishment."

She groaned as tears came to her eyes. "Please," She started to beg.

"We need to sleep."

"Dalton, please."

He kissed her as he held her in his arms tightly. "No."

"Augh! Rally? You aren't going to touch me anymore?"

"No, I'll touch you again. Just not tonight."

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

He grabbed her hands and held them pinned to the bed. "Not tonight, you won't."

"Dalton, please." she begged again as she rolled her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please, I'm begging you. I never beg."

He gave her a sad smile, "I know, and I'm sorry. If you want I will leave."

Roman closed her eyes and fought to keep her lust down. She took a deep breath and then shook her head. "I know I hurt your feelings. You can stay."

He laid next to her and held her in his arms. "I am sorry."

"Dalton, don't apologize anymore. I know what I did." she whispered. She calmed him down until he fell asleep. Roman groaned as her body demanded that it get the release that she never got. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to sleep.

She didn't know when she had fell asleep until she felt Dalton moving next to her. Her eyes flew open and she groaned. Her body was on fire and ached. She looked over at Dalton and she frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get back to Slytherin com room." He told her as he pulled on his pants. "I have duties. Filch has given us extra duties to do for the weekend."

Roman frowned deepened, "But…"

"Sorry, babe." he crawled into her bed and kissed her. "It was one of the reasons I wanted you to spend the night with me."

"Then why didn't you say so last night?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable and I know how you are about Slytherins. I'll see you later on today."

"Wait," She said as he got up. "Slughorn is throwing a Christmas party today, will you be my date?"

He smiled and walked over to her side of the bed. "I thought you would never ask." He kissed her again. "I got to go." with that said he walked out her apartment.

Roman laid back down and screamed into her pillow. Her body still ached and demanded its release. She got out of her bed and went to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and sat under it. The warm water warmed her and started to relax her muscles. Except for what her body really craved it would not let go. She slowly stood up and leaned her head against the wall and tried to relieve the ache herself. She would get so far and then stop. She couldn't bring herself to the release that her body craved so bad.

She gasped as she felt Celes enter her apartment. She tried to reel in her lust as much as she could.

"Ro, are you okay?" Celes called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit." Roman told her. "If I can get my body over the edge." she muttered to herself. She tried again to get herself off and again she couldn't get over to the edge. She groaned and bit her lower lip.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Celes asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Roman gasped as she turned then turned back to the wall. "Nothing."

"No, you are hurting. What is wrong?"

"Celes please, just this one time let me try and do this alone." She told her as she blushed. "I don't want…" She gasped as she felt Celes wrap her arms around her. From what she could feel Celes was nude. "Cel…"

"I can help, I know I can."

Roman held Celes' hands to her stomach, "No, I can't do this. It would be unfair to Harry. We need to exercise control."

"Roman, last night I had Harry five times and I felt unsatisfied. I was able to orgasum all five times but yet I still felt unfulfilled. Then this morning before coming here I had him another five times." She kissed Roman's shoulder. "It was you I was feeling. You are not satisfied and I can help."

"No, I need to do this…"

Celes growled and pulled away only to turn Roman around. "Roman, it hurts and I can make it go away."

"Now, look here, you horny pregnant woman…" Roman trailed off with a moan. She closed her eyes as Celes' hand pressed to her core. "Cel… I…"

"Shh." She hushed as she worked her fingers in Roman's core. In no time Roman was screaming out in orgasm. Roman slid down to the ground and shuttered.

"Come on, one more time." Celes kneeled down beside her and kissed her cheek. "One more and you can bath alone." After working Roman to another climax Celes kissed her and then walked out the bathroom.

Roman breathed heavily and sat on the ground. After catching her breath she quickly showered and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out the bathroom. She blushed as she looked at Celes. "Thank you, Cel."

Celes smiled up at her, "No problem. Now go get dressed. We need to eat breakfast and then talk about what we are going to wear for the party tonight."

"Are you feeling okay to go to the party tonight?"

"Of course, I am." Celes frowned, "What happened last night? How did you get so aroused?"

Roman laughed, "Well, when a man and a woman, or when a woman and woman…."

"Ro," Celes warned.

Roman smiled, "Dalton came over last night, now don't look at me like that." She said as Celes frowned. "It wasn't his fault… exactly."

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault exactly? Obviously it was his fault."

Roman shook her head as she walked into her room. "Well, we were… touching each other and I did get a release last night but I did something wrong." She quickly dried and pulled out some clothes.

"What did you do?"

Roman smiled over her shoulder and as she pulled on some jeans. "I, uh, I called out your name when I climaxed. "He didn't like that too much."

"That must be really embarrassing." Celes said as her eyes heated up and her cheeks started to burn with a blush.

"Well, I don't think it's embarrassing… if anything he showed me he has a rougher side." she told Celes as she pulled on shirt and socks. "I must admit, I do like it… Well, except for the whole bringing me to the edge and not taking me over. But I deserved it, I did call him by an ex's name so I can understand why he is upset but this morning he seemed to be okay."

"Speaking of, where is Mr. Gray?"

"He had some RA duties Filch had assigned. But I will see him later tonight at the party… Well, we are going together."

Celes rolled her eyes, "RA duties…" She grumbled.

"Come on Cel, you seem to get a little cranky when you don't eat." Roman paused infront of Celes and paced a hand on her growing stomach. "Tell, mama, she need to calm down and eat." she cooed.

Celes laughed, "Alright, lets go eat."

Later on Dalton had came over to her apartment to pick her up. He stood outside next to the statue waiting for Roman. The hippogriff statue across the hall slid to the side and Celes walked out with Harry.

"Oh, hey, Dalton." Harry greeted.

"Hi," he nodded. "I didn't know there was another apartment across from Roman's."

"Yes, I live here." Celes told him as she frowned at him. She shook her head as she walked away with Harry.

The witch statue slid to the side and Roman came out. She smiled at Dalton and gave a little spin. "What do you think?" she wore a simple black dress that hugged her breast to the her waist where it flared out. The last time she had went to a party and wore a dress it didn't turn out too well, considering that she basically snogged Celes on the dance floor and Lee and herself didn't work out. So she went with a simple, somewhat innocent look. Her hair were in curls down her back.

"You look beautiful." he kissed her hand. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." She smiled and they walked down to the little party.

"So, I have a question."

"What is your question?"

"Why didn't you tell me Celes lived across the hall from you?"

"You never asked." Roman shrugged. She paused as she felt Dalton's jealousy. "Dalton, you aren't jealous, are you?"

"No, she is a…" He was going to say girl but then he remember that Roman also had a knack of flirting with girls. "Roman, do you still have… feelings for her?"

"That is a complicated topic."

"It's not that complicated. Its a yes or no answer."

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Dalton, Celes will always have a special place in my heart. She is… my first and only lady love."

Dalton pressed her forehead to hers, "But you are mine. This year is our year."

Roman giggled. "If you say so. Remember, I don't just fall for any guy. Stinky Slytherin." She turned and walked away.

Dalton smiled and followed her. For the most part the Christmas party was okay. It was basically a party that Slughorn threw in order to take pictures of his 'prize' students that he thought would make it big in the Wizarding World. Roman had to put on a 'grin and bare it' act and allowed him to take pictures of her. A couple of times Celes had 'bumped' into her and would smile or give her a funny face to make her smile.

"Have you seen Hermione?" McLaggen asked.

Roman looked over to Hermione and she shook her head as she dipped down to hide. Roman smiled, "Uh, I think she went to powder her nose."

"Ah." he smiled. "She is pretty, that one. So, Dalton, how are you enjoying the party?"

"Its good."

Roman touched his arm, "I am going to get something to drink and go talk to Celes."

Dalton nodded, "Okay."

Roman walked over to the punch bowl and filled three glasses of punch. She smiled as she walked over to Celes and Hermione. "Punch?"

"Thank you." Celes smiled as she took a glass and Hermione took the other glass.

"So, Hermione, what's going on?" Celes asked.

Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

Roman smiled, "I know whats going on. She is hiding from McLaggen."

"McLaggen? You brought McLaggen?" Celes asked.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole —"

"You considered Smith?" said Harry, revoked as he walked over to the group. "Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

Harry looked at her shrewdly. "Hermione, if you can ask McLaggen —"

"There's a difference," said Hermione with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," said Harry fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match —"

"Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since — oh no, here he comes!" She moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

"You know, I think she has some skills to becoming a ninja." Roman said impressed.

"Thought I seen Hermione," McLaggen said. "Your friend is a slippering one."

Roman drank her punch as he walked away.

"So," Celes said. "Why do I get the feeling Dalton has been giving me the evil eye all night?"

Roman frowned, "Has he?" she ask as she turned to look for him.

"I'm not sure, I just feel a like he is jealous or annoyed."

Roman laughed, "You picked up on that, did you? He is, I felt it, but he won't admit it."

Celes rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"Hey, what about me?" Harry told her.

"You are different." Celes and Roman said in unision. They looked at each other and laughed.

Harry shook his head. "Twins, both of you act like twins sometimes."

"Haven't you noticed," Roman said as he hugged Celes, "She is my lady love and she the good part of me."

Celes smiled up at her, "Ro, you are good too."

"Ah, there are my star students." Slughorn said.

"Lord, why is this guy always around us?" she grumbled.

"Just hold up for a bit longer. Harry needs to collect something from him." Celes told her as she rubbed her back.

Roman rolled her eyes as she gave a smile. As he started talking she zoned out and go off into her own little world. It wasn't until she saw Draco Malfoy being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch, that she snapped back to reality.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filchs grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling' s out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party . Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco.

Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable. Roman smiled and cover her mouth, "I think I may want to do a run this year. I noticed Mrs. Norris is getting a little plump." she whispered to Celes.

Celes covered her mouth, "Be nice." she whispered.

"I am being nice."

Filch had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Malfoy had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity, and Snape's face was smoothly inscrutable again.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Malfoy quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known. ..."

Roman and Harry stared at Malfoy. It was not the sucking-up that intrigued them; they had watched Malfoy do that to Snape for a long time. It was the fact that Malfoy did, after all, look a little ill. This was the first time he had seen Malfoy close up for ages; he now saw that Malfoy had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin.

Celes grabbed Roman's hand and Roman squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Now , Severus," said Slughorn, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

"Ro," Dalton said as he walked up to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get out of here." He whispered.

Roman nodded. She gave Celes a kiss on the cheek and winked at Harry, "We are going to go now."

"So, soon?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, lots of homework to do and a holiday break approaching fast." Roman told him. "Thank you inviting us."

"My pleasure, my dear. My pleasure."

Roman and Dalton left the party.

Harry turned to Celes and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, leave it Harry." Celes said knowing he wanted to follow her Uncle and Draco.

"Celes something is up, and both of them are in on it." Harry said and Celes sighed taking his hand.

"I do want to know what's going on with them." Celes said and the two of them set off after Draco and Severus. They got about halfway down the corridor when they heard them arguing. Harry stopped and pushed Celes against the wall so that she was sandwiched between him and the wall.

"You could have been caught." Celes heard Severus hiss at Draco as Harry leaned out to watch them.

"Leave me be." Draco snapped back and it sounded like a struggle.

"I can help you." Severus insisted.

"He gave me this task, I can do this on my own." Draco said violently and pulled away. Celes tensed at the use of the word 'him" and her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head as tears spilled out onto her cheeks. Harry looked down at her and brushed a tear from her cheek. His eyes were filled with sympathy.

"He was… and now he's a death eater." she said and Harry shushed her leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Take me home Harry Potter." Celes said cupping his cheek and he did.

Dalton kissed Roman's neck as they walked down corridors. She giggled and she leaned into him. "I have the night and tomorrow off from my RA duties." he told her.

"That must be nice."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with each other."

"I don't know. I may have some other things to do. Matter of fact I think Celes…"

He hissed at her as he bit her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. "No talking of Celes. Not tonight. Tonight it will only be me and you."

"You aren't going to punish me again, are you?" she asked as she pulled away.

Dalton smiled and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "Not tonight."

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The taste of candy was on his tongue again. She moaned as she sucked on his tongue. "You cheat." She said between kisses. "You entice me with candy."

He laughed as he picked her up and took her to the fifth floor to her apartment. Once inside he dropped her on her bed. "I had to do something to get your attention." He told her as he took off his robes and shirt. He crawled up her body and kissed her again. He unzipped her dressed and peeled it off her body. He took her nipple into his mouth and she moaned.

His hands trailed down her body to her core. Again he pressed into her and she moaned louder. She rolled her hips and came with a violent shudder. He kissed up her neck as his hand massaged her breast and plucked at her nipples.

"I want you." he whispered.

"Dalton," she moaned as she rolled her hips. Her body wanted more but she didn't know what. She moved his hands back down to her core. "Please, one more time." He gave a husky chuckle. He moved her hands back up and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around him needing more.

He sat up a little and then came back to her. She felt him enter her and she moaned again. Then suddenly he pushed hard into her.

Roman screamed in pain. Dalton grew stiff and didn't move a muscled. "Ro, are you a virgin?" he asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she hissed as she hit his shoulders. Tears gathered in her eyes. "Get off me, Dalton."

"No, wait, Ro. Did Lee ever touch you?"

"I can't believe we are going to have this conversation. Get off me."

"Listen to me, Roman." he shook her. "Did Lee ever touch you?"

"Of course he touched me. So did Celes, and now you. Are you happy? Get off me!"

"But… Ro…"

Celes burst into Roman's room, Harry following her. She took one look at Roman and Dalton on the bed and her anger spiked.

"Oy, what the hell? Did he hurt you?" she shouted. "Did he… force you. Get off of her you… you louse!"

Dalton was shocked to see Celes. He quickly got up. Roman pushed him off and grabbed a blanket. she wrapped it around her as she ran past them and locked herself in the bath room.

Dalton cursed as he pulled up his pants, "What the hell are you doing in here?" he hissed at Celes.

"Apparently protecting Roman from you." Celes said advancing on him and pushing a finger into his bare chest. "I can not belive you. After all that I told you the other day…" Harry was standing behind Celes trying and failing to get her to back down.

"You didn't tell me anything!" he growled as he tried to walk pass Celes.

Celes stopped him with a thought and turned around. "You don't get to leave. Go over there and sit on the bed," she turned to Harry as Dalton obeyed her. "Watch him, I have to take care of Roman." She said and went over to the bathroom door tapping on it. "Ro-Ro, baby please let me in."

She sniffed as she crawled to the door. She unlocked it and sat down. "Cel, it hurts."

Celes went in closed the door and kneeled down in front of her placing her hands on Roman's face. "Ro, it'll stop soon I promise. Did he force you to…" Celes trailed off.

She pulled her knees to her chest, "I don't understand what happened. When you and Lee touched me, it never hurt. I climaxed and I asked him for more than he hurt me. I… I don't understand."

"Roman, baby he was going to have sex with you, proper sex. He must have thought thats what you meant...I thought that you had, had proper sex with Lee." Celes said sighing and sitting back. "As long as he didn't force you."

"I did have sex with Lee. The same I had with you. What is the difference?"

"Honey, that was oral sex. And what he was going to do...Roman he was going to have sex with you penis in the vagina sex." Celes said bluntly flushing a bit.

Roman frowned, "I don't like it. It hurt. Sex isn't suppose to hurt. Then to top it off, I'm bleeding. He really hurt me. You need to go do something to him. Hex him or something."

Celes smiled. "As much as I want to...Roman you're suppose to bleed the first time he's just broken your hymen but it won't hurt if you do it again now. Its done, now it will only feel good." Celes said reaching down and pushing back the blanket to make sure she was right. And she was. She grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water and came back and cleaned up Roman. "I want to hex him because hes messing with my girl but I can't because you have to be able to grow and I have to stop preventing it." she said softly she was now rubbing the washcloth down Roman's leg.

Roman closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of what Celes was doing. "I… I don't know if I want him to do that…" she bit her lower lip. "It was weird. It kind of felt wrong but at the same time I wanted him… I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"You are, I remember how much I shook my first time. Like I was never going to stop hurting. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not and then the pain went away and oh to think of it now...Its messy and scary the first time but after it's so good. Roman you will be okay and believe me you will like it when you allow it to happen again." Celes said setting the washcloth aside and trailed her hands up her legs and kissed her soundly her hands resting on Roman's upper thighs. She pulled back moaning and stood. "Come on."

Roman shook her head, "You go, I'm going to take a bath. Tell Dalton he can go or stay. I don't care. But I'm not coming out until I'm ready." Celes nodded and kissed Roman again before she left the bathroom and found Dalton still sitting on the bed.

"You didn't hurt her, but she's not ready to come out yet." Celes said softly.

Dalton frowned at her, "Do you usually come barging into her apartment whenever you want?" he asked coldly.

Celes looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. Roman is my soul-mate and I have a right to do that. I could feel her pain and distress you prat." Celes snapped advancing on him again.

Dalton stood his ground and galred down at her, "Soul-mate, you are her ex-girlfriend. When I claimed her at the beginning of the year you didn't say anything. So you forfeited your right to her. What happens between Roman and I is our business. You need to stay out of it."

Celes glared right back at him and sighed. "You know what, you dont understand. You don't get our bond. You dont and thats what sad. What happens to Roman no matter who with it will always be my business. She is mine and I am hers and thats just a fact. You will have to live with that. You will if you expect it to work because at some point she won't like it when you get angry because she chooses to spend time with me or she's okay with me bursting in on the two of you." Celes said and she sat down slowly on the bed next to him. She looked at Harry and smiled, at least he understood.

Dalton shook his head. "Its not right. The two of you are over and yet you still act as if you are together." He looked at Harry. "You are okay with this? Aren't you worried they might get back together?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but Celes has explained it to me. I get it. I know. And I know that they won't." Harry smiled at Celes. "She won't hurt me, and Roman will be the one who won't let her."

"I don't understand and I don't like it when I don't understand." he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should have said if any guy or _girl_ ," he spat the word out as if it was disgusting. "had a protest to speak now or get jinxed."

Celes smiled without humor and then forced herself to stand up and go to him. "Dalton, I like you, I am so grateful to you for what you did for Roman last year and honestly I think that she needs you now. So I'm not going to speak up and you couldn't jinx me if you tried. Go in there, shes bathing and will hate that i let you go in there but i have a feeling she'll get over it, and talk to her. Get her to tell you about us and then maybe you'll understand a little more. Im tired of fighting, I love her but youre right shes not my girlfriend anymore. So you know what Ill give you space." Celes sighed and went over to Harry and took his hand she turned again before she left the room. "Go in there Dalton."

Dalton growled as she left. He pulled on his hair and kicked. Celes was going to drive him crazy. The whole relationship Roman and Celes shared was going to drive him crazy. He had thought he would have to compete more with Lee's memory than he did with Celes. He took a deep breath and calmed down. He went to the bathroom door and pressed against it. He could hear water in the pool moving. He closed his eyes as he fought to keep his lust under control.

He turned the door handle and entered the steamy room. He closed the door quietly behind him and watched her swim across the pool. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen and it made him want her. The fact that she was untamed and continued to remind him of it made him want her more. He cleared his throat and Roman simply looked over her shoulder as if she knew he was there.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"That is fine, just listen to me." he told her. He sat at the edge of the pool and dipped his feet into the hot water. "I am sorry for what I did. I thought that you and Lee had sex."

"What made you think he would do something like that to me?" she snapped. "He would never hurt me." she paused and looked away. "Not like that, anyways."

Dalton flinched as if he was slapped. "I… I'm really sorry. I just thought because you and Lee had a thing that maybe it went further. I saw how you and him would sneak around your third year and I just thought he had already had you. Ro, I never meant to hurt you. It was not my intention. I just wanted to make love to you."

"I know what love is and that wasn't it. Who said you could even come in here anyways. Get out! I'll come out when I'm ready."

"Ro…" he groaned as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere like this. He slipped into the water and swam towards her. "Ro, listen to me."

"No, get out!" she told him as she splashed him. "And don't come near me with that thing!"

Dalton splashed her back, "Will you listen to me, damn it!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. He allowed her to fight but he didn't let her go. "I said I was sorry. I should have asked."

"Well you have devirginized me, congratulation." she galred up at him.

He sighed, "You are a mean woman, McTaggert."

"Well, duh. I tend to be mean when I get hurt. Celes should have hexed you like I told her her too."

Dalton growled, "Why do you run to Celes when you have a problem? She is your ex-girlfriend. Why do you even lived across from her? When she hurt you last year, wasn't that enough to stay away from her? I don't like how she can come to your apartment whenever she wants but yet you won't let me hear the password. Why? That… That… hussy hurt you."

Roman slapped him hard. "Celes means more to me than you will ever know and you will ever understand." she growled. "If you want me all you have to know is that she is mine and I'm hers."

"She said the same damn thing! I don't understand. She is your ex…"

"She is my best friend and the only one I have left!" she yelled. "The twins keep in touch because I own part of their business and I'm constantly creating things for them. We are partners. Lee is…" Her voice cracked with emotion. "He is gone… I don't have Lee anymore. Celes is the only person that is left and she knows me inside and out. There is nothing I can hide from her and there is nothing she can hide from me. We may fight, but that is because we are so damn close we can't get away from each other. Even if I wanted to get away from her, I couldn't. I already tried twice. And I don't want to try anymore. She is the one person I need most."

"I… I want you to need me." Dalton whispered.

"Dalton, don't." she told him as she shook her head. "Don't ask that. Don't want that. There is more to me than you will ever understand."

"I want to know all of you. I _want_ all of you. I didn't just take care of you last year because you called in that favore. I took care of you because I wanted to. I love you, Ro."

Roman shook her head, "I can't… Dalton… every time I love someone it goes so horribly wrong. Celes and I have our issues but we are working them out. You don't understand. I want her. I want her so bad but I can't have her in the way I want her. I have her but not as I want her. And it's the same with her. The fact that she is with Harry has helped a little. This summer we had to live with each other to sort things out."

Dalton frowned at her, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you a lot." she rested her head on his chest. "I… like you Dalton. I like you a lot and I am thankful for keeping my mind away from Lee but you have to understand that If you want me, Celes comes along with me. We can't be parted."

Dalton lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "I promised to wait. I also promised to court you. Look at me. I'm making a mess of everything. I want you. I want all of you and I'm willing to wait."

"Dalton, I told you…"

He placed a finger on her lips. "I… I have a brother but we aren't very close. I am the RA of Slytherin Dungeon, and I don't have very many friends. So I know the value of a good friend. I'm just jealous because I want you to myself. If I have to share then I guess I will have to share. If you don't want to tell me everything then I guess I will have to be thankful for what you are willing to give me. I love you so I will wait and try to get you to love me."

Roman felt his sincerity and sighed. She did like Dalton, but the bond Celes and she shared was hers to keep and cherish. Celes was the only one that ever stuck with her and cared for her. Even if she was being a pain the ass, dark, and twisty, Celes stuck by her. Celes was also her first lover. Yeah, Lee had touched her a couple of times but they never really made it to that level. Now she had a chance to explore that level with a male and she was going to accept it. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. The floated around the pool for a while. "Dalton?"

"Yes?"

"Did it hurt you?"

"Did what hurt me?"

"When we were going to have sex, did it hurt you like it hurt me?"

Dalton wanted to be sensitive to her feeling so he tried not to laugh but he smiled and ran his fingers through her long hair. "No, but it hurt me that I hurt you. The way I had seen you flirting with guys I just thought that…"

Roman gasped and hit him, "I am not a tramp. I just don't go around spreading my legs. I told you I don't fall for just any guy."

He laughed, "Yes, I know but I didn't understand them at the time. It should have dawned on me that you were a virgin."

"I am still a virgin."

"No, no you are not."

Roman smiled at him, "Well, as far as I am concerned I am."

"Are you challenging me?"

She laughed, "When do I _not_ challenge you?"

Dalton laughed and kissed her, "Ro, I still want you." he whispered. He licked her neck and then nipped at it. "I think I will always want you."

Roman frowned as she felt her lust return to her. She made little circles on his shoulder with her fingernail. "If we try again, you won't hurt me, will you?"

"Dear Merlin, I hope not." he kissed her as he pulled her closer to his body. His hands slid down her back to her bottom. He knead her as her legs wrapped around his waist. One had slipped between them and entered her. She moaned again as she rode his fingers. When she climaxed he undid his pants and slowly slipped inside her.

She moaned as she tried to press closer to him. His fingers bit into her hips to keep her still. "Dalton, please."

"We are going slow this time. I am not risking Celes coming back and interrupting us just because I hurt you unintentionally." he growled.

Roman gave a throaty laugh that shook him down to his core. He bit her shoulder as he tried to gain control of his actions. Once he was entered to the hilt, he held her. "Is that it?" she whispered. "I thought there would be more to this."

Dalton laughed, "This is just the beginning. He pulled back and pushed back into her. She gasped as the pleasure shot through her. "I told you." He kissed her as he pulled out and thrust. He started with a slow rhythm, allowing her to get use to what they were doing. She caught on fast and was speeding up their rhythm. The bathroom filled with their moans and the sloshing of water. Roman held tight to him as she used her legs to pull him back to her every time he pulled out. Her fingers pulled on his hair as she kissed him hard and bit as his neck.

She felt so wild. She was at the edge and wanted desperately to go over but there was a string of control that just wouldn't allow her to do so. In a wild frenzy she started to scratch at his back. Her breathing was so abnormal it started to scare her. She was losing her mind. She needed something to push her over but she wasn't sure what. Panic started to set in as she felt herself starting to get pulled away from the surface. It was as if everything around her was starting to go dark. She heard a wild laughter filled the room. She tried to push Dalton away but found that she was no longer in control of her movements. Across the bath she saw herself in the mirror. She gasped as she saw her eyes were fully black. Even the whites of her eyes were black. Her reflection winked at her as it leaned up and started to kiss Dalton. Then slowly it started to suck his breath out of his body.

Dalton moaned as he pressed a finger to her pleasure spot. Roman screamed out in climax and the creature screamed out in outrage as it tried to claw back out. Roman closed her eyes and held Dalton tight.

"Ro, are you okay?" he asked her.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she held him tight. She sniffed and took deep calming breaths. It was just her mind doing tricks. It had to be her mind. It was only in her mind. She kissed his shoulder and the side of his neck. "I'm okay. I'm okay." she breathed.

He chuckled as he kissed her neck. "I think you clawed the hell out of my back." he told her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be. It tells me I was doing my job right."

"I don't… I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

He pulled back so that he could see her face. She closed her eyes tightly. "Ro, look at me."

She shook her head. "I can't."

He kissed her eyes and her lips. "Yes you can, now look at me."

She cracked one eye and looked up at him. He chuckled as he floated them to the edge. "It is okay. You were wonderful." he wiped the tears that slipped down from her eyes. "Honestly, I am okay." he kissed her again. "Show me your beautiful eyes."

She opened her eyes and he just smiled down at her.

He smiled and kissed her. He couldn't stop getting a taste of her. He had to keep kissing her. "Beautiful honey." he said.

Roman leaned on his shoulder and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were its normal color but she felt her demon staring at her through her reflection. She was scared, not for herself but for Dalton. He carried them out of the pool and dried them off. Afterwards he took them to the bed and spooned against her. She didn't say anything to him but just laid there. She was worried and scared. When she felt Dalton fall asleep she slipped out the bed and pulled on her bed clothes. She walked out her room and closed it softly.

She sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. A moment later Celes entered her apartment. She poked her head through the doorway and then sighed when she saw Roman on the couch.

Roman reached her arms out to her and Celes immediately sat on the couch. She held Roman as she started to cry. "I don't know what happened." she whispered. We were in the bath. Everything seemed to be going fine but it showed up. It was pushing me down. I had lost control of my limbs. It stared at me and laughed. It tried to suck Dalton's soul out. I know it did. I could feel it. The only thing that stopped it was when I climaxed." she shuddered. "I'm worried and scared. What if it happens again? What if I can't control it next time. I don't want to hurt Dalton. It clawed him."

"Ro, I know. I...stopped it." Celes said."Which is just odd because you know that means I was...I felt the whole thing." Celes said softly hugging her.

Roman still shook in fear. "I don't think I can continue to do this. Its not safe for him. I don't want to hurt him."

"You need to be in a normal...oh no...look you like him and you need someone who is not me although i could always be aware if you'd like so that if you decide you want to have sex with him I can help control the monster during...odd but it works." Celes said. "You deserve to be happy Roman."

"Cele…" she bit her lower lip as she sat up and looked worriedly at her, "What if this is why I'm mated to Lee? What if he is the one that can control it while we have sex… I don't want to put you in the position to have to be the 'watcher' while I'm having sex. That is so unfair!"

"You have a point on the Lee front but he's not here...i know that hurts but its true and Dalton is...and as for me being a 'watcher' there is nothing stopping me from having my way with you afterwards." Celes laughed only half joking.

Roman gave a laugh then hit her knee. "This is not fair. Even while he is gone he still has a way to creep back into my life."

Celes glanced at the door of her room and then leaned in and kissed her. "Lee will always be there… he's your mate." Celes whispered.

Roman leaned in more and kissed her again. "He is sleeping soundly. He won't be up until morning." she smiled, "I kind of wore him out." She bit her lower lip again. "Will you look at his back? I tried to heal what I could but the ones that were deep are still there."

Celes nodded and Roman led her into her room. Dalton was still sleeping soundly on his side. Celes looked at his back and healed them until they were red scratches. "I think he wants to wear them as a trophy. Boys can be weird like that."

Roman scrunched up her nose, "Thank you, Cel Bear."

Celes smiled and cupped her cheek. "Anything for you. Now get some sleep."

"Good night." Roman whispered as she crawled back into bed. She snuggled close to Dalton and watched him sleep for a while. Celes was right she did deserve some happiness. But she refused to put Dalton in danger… but something told her he would not be happy with this one time. She sighed as she closed her eyes. There was no necessary need for her to connect with Celes. They have seemed to be connected at all times now. She drifted to sleep in no time.

The next couple of days passed a little difficulty. Roman had tried to keep her distance from Dalton but he always found his way to her. They didn't have sex again but he freely touched her as he pleased. He would make sure to get to her at least once a day. He had invited her back to his room with the Slytherins but she refused to spend the night with him. If she was going to have sex with him she made it a mental note to make sure they were in her apartment. She didn't want to be too far from Celes. However so far he didn't pressure her into doing it again. She was grateful for it and for his consideration.

During lunch one day she made her way to Snape's office. She knocked on it until he let her. She smiled up at him as she walked passed him with a tray of food.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I am spending my lunch with you." she told him. "I brought food for two, so you can eat too."

"McTaggert,"

"Snape I am not leaving until you eat and you start to feel better." she told him.

"That is _Professor_ Snape to you."

"Not now it isn't. Right now it can be Snape or Uncle Sev, your pick."

He sneered at her as he sat behind his desk. "I am busy."

"I know, but you need to eat." she uncovered a few sandwiches, chips, fruit, and cakes. "Do you know what stressed is spelled backwards?" she asked him. "Its desserts," She passed him a plate with a sandwich and chips. "I find that when I'm really stressed I eat more sweets. Of course, Celes don't like that because I have a tendency to become over hyper."

Snape just ate quietly as he watched her.

"And you, need more sweets or sweet things in your life. So here I am." she smiled at him. "You get a double dose. I'm sweet and I'm bringing you something sweet."

He snorted, "A pain is more like it."

Roman bit into her sandwich. "Celes is worried about Darco…"

"I am not going to have this conversation."

"Rude," she snapped at him. "Celes is worried about Draco, and I am worried about Celes. I can't have Celes worried right now. Besides, she isn't the only one worried about him. You and Dumbledore are worried about him. I am not going to pretend and say that I like him and I hope he feels better, because I don't. However, I don't want Celes to find out that you made an unbreakable vow to protect him or to follow through on what he needs to do."

"How did…"

"Come on, Snape, you are smart enough to know how I know. How do you think I was able to pass your classes? You are a walking recipe book for potions." She smiled at him, "Its one of the reasons why I love you."

He shifted uncomfortably, "If you know then why…"

"I am here to at least make you feel a little bit better. You are always alone or watching Draco. Its not fair to you." She paused as she looked down at her sandwich and picked at it a little. "I know this is just the beginning of something more. And I'm not going to pretend and say that it will be okay. All I know is, you were right. It does get lonely when you don't have friends or someone to talk to. So, I am going to continue to come during lunch and harass you. As far as Celes knowing, she won't know. We are connected but so far she only picks up on my emotions. So any conversations between us stays between us. Let's face it, Snape, you really could use someone to in your corner now. So let me help you. You don't have to say anything. I can give you peace of mind."

Snape pushed his plate away and looked down at his hands. For a long moment he didn't do or say anything, but Roman knew he was at war with himself over something. He nodded, "If we do this, you have to promise to come back next year. I know you turn 17 in February, but you have to return. If I let you in, you are going to enter all the way."

Roman nodded, "You are my mate." she smiled.

He rolled his eyes but end up smiling, "Come and do your peace thing."

She wiped her hands as she stood and walked over to him. She knelt down beside him and touched his hand. All his memories flooded her. She gritted her teeth as she fought through all the hurt emotions and memories. Once she had all his memories she pushed peace into his mind. She calmed his spirit and soothed the hurt. When she was done she stood up and sat in her chair.

"This stays between us."

"Whatever you say, Uncle Sev."

He groaned as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep and Roman just smiled as she continued to eat. 15 min before lunch was done she woke him and left for her next classes.

Celes was very excited about Apperating class. Although Roman had expressed her concerns about Celes doing so while pregnant Celes had just added a few protection spell to the necklace before she put it on that morning. When she did she looked like a regular student...no baby bump.

She entered the Great Hall with Harry and that lot and was told to go stand in front of a hoop. Celes listening to the instructor explain how to do it. When she tried the first time it didn't work at all. Celes looked down the hoop she was suppose to be Apperating out of and puzzled over why it didn't just happen right away for her. She sighed and tried again and again it didn't work. She sat down in the middle of the hoop and looked over at Harry he was still trying to do it as well. And then she had a thought and reached out to Roman who was in the room with her only a few hoops away. Roman turned and looked at her when she realized what Celes was doing and nodded.

The two concentrated and merged then Celes thought of a place, just outside the hoop. Roman was doing the same thing and then suddenly Celes felt a pull right behind her navel and she suddenly found herself standing outside of the Great Hall next to Roman. She gasped.

"It worked!" Celes squealed and hugged Roman. Roman hugged her back.

"We have to learn to apparate separately though Cel." Roman said softly

"Yeah I know. But we can do it together." Celes said as the instructor came out looking confused. "Thats a start."

"You two were suppose to be concentrating on the outside of the hoop ladies." the instructor said.

"This is the outside of the hoop ma'am" Roman said and Celes snorted.

"Go back inside." the instructor said irritably.

Celes and Roman went back in and some of the students clapped including Ron and Harry. Celes and Roman waved and went back to their lesson not using each others magic to do so. Celes hated not getting right away.

Celes looked up as Molly handed her a box, she grinned and waiting as Molly handed everyone else one as well. Celes was sandwiched between Harry and Roman and sitting across from Blaise who was sitting next to Ron with Ginny on the other side. Blaise kept giving Ginny looks, like something was going on there but Celes couldn't quite pick it out. Remus stood in the corner looking on with a small smile and Tonks also stood there looking quite upset.

"Well open them you lot." Molly said cheerfully and the twins were the first to write into their packages as was customary they all received jumpers in the color Molly deemed theirs with the letters of their first name on them. Celes loved her Weasley sweaters. A warm piece of home. She hugged her blue one to herself and grinned. Roman handed her a small package and she exchanged one back to her. It turned out they had gone and gotten each other the same thing a pair of earrings in the shape of their animagus creatures. Roman's had little purple jewels for spots of the leopard and Celes' hawks had blue eyes. They grinned and hugged. Harry looked uncomfortable when Celes handed him a package. It was a book that he had said he had wanted a few months back. She had sent Molly on the hunt for it and he grinned hugging her and kissing her.

"I have something for you but i want to give it to while we are alone." Harry said and Celes looked up at him nodding.

After gifts were exchanged, Celes got up and started milling around the Burrow having scattered conversations and mostly holding onto Harry. They were all talking when Molly gave a delighted squeal as she noticed Blaise and Roman had ended up under the Mistletoe. Roman looked up and flushed in anger and Blaise looked uneasy.

"Well kiss." Molly said with a grin and Blaise gave a reluctant smile as Roman glared daggers at him he leaned down and she turned in time so that he only kissed the corner of her mouth. No one noticed how tense the situations except a select few people. Afterward Roman left the room. Blaise looked around smiled a bit then shrugged and Ginny, wait Ginny? Celes did a double take and then disappeared after Roman.

Blaise found Roman in the garden pacing and muttering to herself when she saw him she growled.

"Don't think you're going to get to kiss me again Zabini." she hissed.

"I dont want to kiss you again Roman, I want to talk to you." he said standing his ground.

"About what?" Roman snapped looking at him.

"About Celes. About how you still detest me." Blaise said looking down at her.

"You cheated on her when she was pregnant with your child...Oh oh and when she told you she was pregnant you said; 'Thats stupid'. What the hell is that?" Roman asked raising her hands.

"That was the reaction of a scared 14 year old boy who just found out he was going to be a father. That was a terrible excuse of a person. I know I messed up with her, I messed that whole thing up but she's giving me a shot where you don't seem to bend." Blaise said.

"You hurt her, I'm not going to let you do it again." Roman said.

"I'm not going to hurt her again, all I want is to be her friend. She and Alaric they're my family you know and they're the only family I have and...and you could take that from me with a word if you wanted." Blaise said voice loud but not yelling and Roman stepped back a shocked look on her face.

"I...You….You cant hurt her again." Roman said weakly.

"I'm not going to." Blaise growled. Celes stepped out of the door at that moment and gave them both a wary look.

"You two coming back inside, Molly's wanting to start dinner." Celes said.

"Yeah, I think Roman and I are friends now." Blaise said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say friends," Roman snorted "But I dont dislike you as much anymore."

Celes shook her head and grabbed Roman's hand and gave Blaise a grin. "Well either way its time to eat." Celes led Roman inside and they all sat down and had a great meal.

Later that night Celes stood with Harry on a landing of the stairs looking outside with him.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" she whispered.

"Everything, Nothing…" he turned to Celes and brushed a lock of red hair behind her shoulder. "How much I love you." he kissed her.

"I love you too." she said breathlessly when he pulled away. He grinned and fumbled with his pocket and held out a small box. Celes' heart stopped as he opened it to reveal a white gold banded ring with a emerald and a sapphire inlaid into it.

"Marry me." he said softly and Celes looked up at him and put her hand on the back of his neck and then she saw movement outside. Her head jolted to it and she felt her heart squeeze when she saw her. Harry turned around at her shocked look and then was flying down the stairs. She followed close behind and then they were headed out into the marsh, Celes could hear Roman yelling out for her and she could hear Bellatrix chanting that she killed Sirius. Celes suddenly found herself alone. She raised her wand and looked around and then took off running when she heard something from deeper in the marsh. She found a Harry a second later and pressed her back to his he grabbed her hand.

"Why did you follow me its not safe?" he asked sounding angry.

"Someone needs to back you up." Celes snapped and she felt Harry sigh. Then suddenly the area they stood in lit up like it was daylight full of spells Celes and Harry deflected them with ease and then Celes felt like she was floating away and she connected with Roman and a shield shot out around Harry and herself. Harry turned and looked at her before they were both knocked over by a spell neither were anticipating. Celes looked around groggy when she sat up and when she looked over at the Burrow it was on fire.

"No." she whispered grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him towards her home. She fell to her knees when they reached the Burrow and Harry wrapped her in his arms as they watched it burn. Roman and Blaise came over looking very upset with her but she didn't care. Her home was burning. She felt horrible.

Roman was in a state of shock as she watched the Burrow burn. Fred and George held her as they watched. It was a major reality check that seemed to hit her hard. She had been busy dealing with her personal issues with Dalton, hovering over Celes, mailing creations to the twins, and just helping Snape. How could she have forgotten that Volde was still on the loose and planning to take over. At Hogwarts there always seemed to be a sense of protection. Tears gathered in her eyes as one of Snape's dark secret started to surface. It was going to all change.

"Shh, its okay." Fred told her as he wiped her tears away. "We are going to rebuild." He held her and rocked her.

Hours later Roman found herself in Fred's flat. She had wanted to go with Celes but she sensed that Fred needed her more. He had put on a strong face for his family but now he just wanted to break down. Roman looked around the flat and nodded. It kind of reminded her of her place.

"I wish you were still at school with me. You guys would have liked my apartment."

Fred smiled and nodded. "I'm going to get ready for bed." he told her.

Roman walked around some more then found Fred's bedroom. She took her clothes off except for her shirt and crawled into the bed.

"Ro, if you want, I can sleep on the…" He trailed off as he entered his room. "...couch.

"You will do no such thing. Now come to bed."

Fred cleared his throat a couple of times then nodded. He walked over to the bed and laid on his back.

Roman snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. Her leg was also draped over his leg.

"Are you dating anyone this year?" he asked as he played with her fingers.

"Yeah, Dalton Gray from Slytherin."

His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her, "Really? A Slytherin?"

"Not really my choice… he sort of claimed me at the beginning for school. Then he did help me get a hold of myself after that break with Celes." She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the familiar comfort he was providing.

"You know, George and I looked for you. We were kind of upset that you were with him."

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I was just so out of it that he had came to me and he did owe me a favor. Besides, you and George can be a little insensitive to other people and their feelings."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry too. I did receive you angry letter. Matter of fact I still have it stored in my drawer."

"I…"

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. George and I knew it was coming. It took a while but we knew it was coming. Besides you were right. I did push you to Lee. No matter how much I was telling myself that I failed you I should have been there for you. But I will not regret making you angry on purpose."

Roman laughed, "Of course you don't. Besides I knew you were right. It's one of the reasons why I love you. When I try to avoid the truth you always make me face it. And I want to thank you for it."

He smiled as he turned to her, "You are welcome. Now give us a kiss."

She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. She bit her lip as she gave him a much more gentler kiss. "You know, it's okay to break down. You don't always have to put up a strong front. I won't tell anyone."

Fred frowned as he looked at her. Tears leaked from his eyes. "We… we could have died or someone could have gotten hurt. What if… what if it was Ginny or George?"

Roman wrapped her arms around him and soothed him. "We are safe. We are all safe. Nothing happened to us."

He held her tightly and cried. "I know. I know." he looked up at her and then kissed her. His tongue slipped past her lips. Roman gave a little moan as she kissed him back. His hand slipped up her leg and she moaned again. His fingers slipped into her core and she gasped with pleasure. When she was ready he rolled onto her and settled between her legs.

Roman wrapped her legs around him and rolled onto her head as he slipped into her. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. He kissed her as she ran her hands through his hair. She moaned as he slowly thrust in her. His hand found her breast and played with her nipple. He lowered his head as he took one in his mouth.

He quicken the pace and Roman held onto him. She was close to the edge. She closed her eyes and prayed that nothing happened. He kissed her neck and she ran her hands up his back. She kissed him again. She screamed out her orgasm and he growled out his own. He collapsed on her and she held him tight. She closed her eyes as she trailed her fingers up his back and allowed her body to ride out the last of her climax.

"Am I… Did I hurt you?" he asked her as he leaned up.

She shook her head and kissed him gently. "I am okay. Are you feeling better?"

He gave her blush, "Uh, yeah… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this…"

Roman placed a finger on his lips and kissed him gently. "It's okay. I allowed it to happen. Besides it takes two people to have sex."

He gave her a smile, "Yeah…"

"You feel weird about it, don't you?"

He nodded as he put his head down in shame. "Yes, I do."

"Well, lets start over. I will go take a shower. When I'm done, you can shower and then I will meet you here so we can snuggle. I am fond of snuggling with you."

He smiled, "Like when we were at school."

"Just like when we were in school. "

"Okay."

Roman allowed him to roll off her and she scooted out the bed. She took a quick shower and then pulled on one of his shirts. She crawled into the bed as he showered. When he was done. He smiled at her and crawled into the bed with her. She scooted closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." he told her as he pulled her hair. "Good night."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

It was a week later and Celes sat in King Cross waiting for the train to come so they could all go back to school. She was looking around the platform when she saw the last person she expected to see hovering a few yards away. After making a very lame excuse she got up and went on to him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lee?" she asked taking his arm and dragging him into one of the private wait areas.

"I just wanted to see her." Lee said softly.

"Yes, well you can't, she's finally moving into a good place in her life and you can't come back now it'll just...she's not ready to face you yet." Celes said crossing her arms.

"I can sense her on you." Lee said stepping forward and Celes stepped back.

"No." she said coldly. "I'm in a good place too and I won't have you coming in and mucking it all about because you had a lapse in judgement."

"Sorry, its her I really want not you." Lee said blushing.

"I know. Look you need to leave. You can't be here. I'm sorry." Celes said touching his arm and giving him a sympathetic look.

"Fine, I'll write her a letter then." Lee said softly.

"I...don't think thats a good idea either. Let her come to you." Celes said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go before she sees you."

She went back over and sat back down to wait for the train and Roman gave her an odd look and for a second Celes was certain she knew Lee was there and then Roman just went back to what she was doing. Celes impulsively kissed her on the side of the head and pulled out a book. From across the platform Harry caught her eye and she quickly looked down at her book. She wasn't sure how to deal with that whole bit either yet. The second half of the year was going to be bad, she could sense it.

Roman had sensed him. She had known Lee was there but she had just thought that it was the mixed presence she was picking up with everyone trying to get to their trains. When Celes had excused herself and walked away Roman had gotten a little glimpse of him. She wanted to go to him and wrapped her arms around him. Everything in her wanted him, but it hurt too much. When Celes came back shortly she just looked at her. She could feel Lee's presents on her and she wanted to wrap her arms around her but she kept to herself.

The next few months went by without any issues. Apperation lessons were getting more easier to do without 'cheating.' Roman had called it cheating when she and Celes linked up their magic, but it worked for them. Most of the kids were also getting it too. One thing Roman noticed that was different from the other kids and team Rolesque, was that instead of thinking of a place they wanted their emotions sometimes got in the way and they would end up somewhere else. Roman had thought about apparating into the hoop next to her but her emotions had wanted to be with Celes and comfort her. Lately she had been a little distance. She didn't know what was going on. She wasn't being distant from Ro but from Harry.

Roman apperated to Celes and wrapped her arms around her, "Hey Cel bear." She smiled.

Celes smiled, "You did it again, did you?"

"Yeah… So, I was thinking about my birthday. I know you like to throw a party and all but I was thinking maybe me and you could just have a little slumber party."

"You know, I think that will work."

"Yay!"

"McTaggert, back to your hoop and do it again."

"Yes, ma'am." Roman smiled and walked away. She went back to her hoop and took a deep breath. Celes apperated next to her and smiled.

"How about we make some of those graham crackers and chocolate things."

"S'mores? We can do s'mores. Hey have you figured out to enchant the tv? We can watch a movie and eat snacks."

"I like that too."

"Diggory, go back to your hoop and start over."

"Yes, ma'am." she smiled and walked over to her loop.

Roman took a few calming breaths and pushed her emotions away. She concentrated on the hoop next to her and apperated. She made it in one piece. She nodded as she looked around. "Use our meditation method, Cel." Roman yelled from across the room. "Just like in training."

"McTaggert!"

"Sorry."

Celes smiled at her and nodded. Roman watched her as she meditate then she apperated to the hoop next to her. Roman clapped and smiled at her. "Whoo-hoo!"

"McTaggert!"

"Sorry." The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. She spent her lunch with Snape as usual and then she went to the library for some quick homework before she had to go to her apartment and cleaned up.

"Hey, babe." Dalton greeted behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck. "How are you doing today?"

"Doing pretty good." she told him as she kissed his cheek.

"So, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go to your apartment, have some dinner, have some dessert, and maybe a little something else." He told her suggestively.

"That sounds nice but I am going to be spending time with Celes tonight."

"Celes? But isn't today your birthday?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to big fuss this year. So, I told her I wanted a slumber party." She told him as she turned in his arms.

"Oh, so…"

Roman cupped his face. "Dalton, I really appreciate that you want to do this for me, maybe we could do it next weekend. However, tonight I just want to spend time with Cel. To tell you the truth I don't really feel like celebrating because the twins aren't here. Every year that we had celebrated all my friends had been there. But this year they are all gone."

Dalton nodded as he kissed her, "Okay."

"Hey, don't do that. Don't give me that look of disappointment. I just want to be alone today. I promise next weekend we will do your plan."

He took a deep breath, "Okay. Okay." he smiled and kissed her. "Next weekend its a date."

"Its a date." She gave him one last kiss and went to her apartment. She quickly picked up whatever clothes, books, and broken quills. She put them in their proper place and made her bed. She looked around and smiled. She grabbed some toiletries and went to her bath. She took a long shower. By the time she came out of the shower Celes was already walking through the door.

"Hey Cel bear." Roman greeted as she adjusted her towel.

"Hey babe, oh you dressed up for me." Celes said softly giving her bedroom eyes.

Roman smiled, "Yeah. I'm calling it the Towel Tease." She opened on corner and dipped, then tucked the corner back in. "Can you guess what's underneath?"

"I have a few thoughts." Celes said flirtatiously and then giggled a little.

"If you want you can take a bath. The house elves should be here very soon with a spread." she said as she walked to her room.

Celes watched her go and thought that a bath sounded good. She went into Roman's bathroom and took off her clothes and ran the water she removed her necklace got in and relaxed for about 20 minutes then got out and redressed and went out feeling better.

"So where are the s'mores?" she asked looking around.

Roman smiled, "Right here." She pointed at them as she spoon a bowl full of fruit. "So, what should we do first?"

"That sounds good, but I'm hungry." Celes said grinning.

"Well, there is roast beef, bread, cut up cheese, some chips, fruit, crackers, and dip. I figured if I start with the fruit you won't be too upset." She smiled. "Its nature's candy and it's good for me."

Celes smiled and shook her head. "Sounds good." Celes said easing down to sit next to her on the blanket in front of the fire. "Anything you want to do for your birthday like, I don't know, anything?" Celes asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"Humm, I can think of a few naughty things." She smiled and wink. She then sighed, "I don't really feel like doing anything. I just want a quiet evening." she sighed irritably. "Dalton is probably upset with me. I told him I was going to have a slumber party with you. He had a whole evening planned out but… I don't know. I just didn't feel like spending time with him. Do you think that is wrong?"

"No I don't, but you know he's thinking this is an excuse for us to you know...I think that maybe you're just outgrowing him? Or I don't know Ro...he's a good guy. he's just not the guy for you...he's going to get hurt." Celes said laying down and placing her head in Roman's lap.

"Yeah, maybe… I… I slept with Fred over Christmas break." she whispered as she ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "Afterwards we… We decided it was just too weird."

"Really? Well, it clearly wasn't weird while it was happening." Celes said softly closing her eyes enjoying the tingles that Roman playing with her hair did to her. "Maybe you guys were just acting on old feelings. I know that it was like that for Blaise and I for a while after we started talking again."

"No, we had decided we weren't for each other… He was hurting. I wanted to make her feel better. usually I would use my powers but… I don't know. It just happened… This time when it happened my demon didn't come out."

"Well that wasn't me, I would have said something if it had. I wonder if you're just gaining better control." Celes said thoughtfully.

"I had been thinking about it. I know that if you knew you would have said something but you didn't so… do you think maybe it was because I have more real feelings for him than I do for Dalton?"

"Hmmm, thats a good and valid point. I hate to say this about the guy but he's kind of a band aid for you isn't he? I mean you clearly feel for him but not as strongly as say for me or Fred or Lee?" Celes sighed.

Roman scrunched up her nose. "Maybe." she smiled and ruffed up Celes' hair. "I love your hair."

"I love that you love my hair, then you play with it." Celes sighed. Then she sat up suddenly with a thought. "The demon never comes out when we make love, it didn't come out when you and Fred made love I wonder what it does when you go all the way with Lee." Celes said blushing.

Roman frowned, "I… I don't follow."

"I mean, you have a deep connection. Probably the deepest out of all your relationships. I wonder if the demon becomes like non existent, you know?" Celes asked softly thinking about it.

"I never thought about it… I am curious to know and find out…" She frowned, "I am not going to write him and find out though."

Celes laughed. "I think that maybe it would be a good plan. But in your own time, love in your own time." she reached over and kissed Roman and pulled away sighing. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." She pulled away and bit her lower lip. "Give me your hand." She held Celes' hand and pressed it to her own stomach. "This is why I was a little concerned."

Celes opened up her mind and felt four separate lives there in the room two were she and Roman, one was the child growing within her and the other was...her eyes widened. "Oh...Ro….you're….oh Roman" Celes said hugging her.

Roman's eyes watered, "I know. It's… Fred's."

"I figured." Celes said her own eyes watering. "How are you feeling? Oh and Dalton…"

"I know… I don't know what to tell him. I was thinking about hiding it. If my calculations are correct. He or she will be born in September…"

"Oh another September baby. And hiding it from Dalton...you're not going to break up with him...and it may be safer at this point…" Celes reached out and took her hand.

"I don't want this to be bad for him… This is his last year and I don't want it to be one where I broke his heart." She caressed Celes' and with her thumb.

"Roman your are going to make that excuse but for a different reason. If you don't end it now you may never get the chance." Celes said taking her other hand and rubbing her thumb on her inner wrist.

"I… I think so." She bit her lower lip. With all the new things coming up and the memories of what Snape gave her it would be a good time to break it off with Dalton. "I think you may be right."

"I usually am." Celes laughed. "So, um, new topic?" She leaned forward and kissed Roman again. It was like breathing when they kissed it always was, the only person if felt that way with for Celes was Harry. She pulled away smiling.

"I have another one, but you won't like it." she looked down at their linked hands. "Why have you been avoiding Harry?"

Celes pulled away and looked down at her hands. She pulled a box out of her pocket, she carried it everywhere since he asked, and handed it to Roman. "That is why." she whispered.

Roman frowned as she looked in the box and gave a little gasp. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. He asked me before The Burrow was burnt down and I just didn't answer and now I'm avoiding him. I want to say yes, I love him I want to be with him but what if he's just asking cause I'm pregnant?" Celes asked looking at the ring in Roman's hand.

Roman frowned at her. "Cel bear, Harry Potter does the right thing but he also does them because he wants to do it. If he asked to marry you then it means he loves you. Not because he wants to do the right thing because you are pregnant." she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her. "He loves you. I can feel it." she gave a little laugh, "He is the only one that accepts us and is okay with us."

Celes laughed. "I was just thinking that. He is the only one, I don't feel guilty when I'm with you since I've been with him. I dont know why he gets it, but he does and its not even in the gross perverse oh, girl on girl way." Celes said leaning into Roman's chest and nestling there.

"Hey!" Roman giggled, "If there is anyone pervers, its you." she kissed her. "So, tell Harry how you feel. If you don't want to marry him now then let him know. I am sure he will understand and he will wait for you."

"You're right." Celes said and with a wicked grin she reached over and nipped the side of Roman's neck with her mouth and laughed. "Can we eat s'mores now I want those now."

Roman laughed as she got up and went to get them. "Uh, Cel… I have… well, it has something to do with what Blaise told me at the Weasley's." She brought the bowls of chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. "I know I have been giving him a hard time and all, but I know I'm not that cruel to him. He said he was scared that I could take his family away from him with one word… Does he not know that your mind is still your mind? And that you want Sharky to know that Blaise is his father?"

Celes looked at her surprised, "I thought he did, I… I've never said but I thought it went without saying. And how can you pray tell take away his family with one word? What is this so powerful word he speaks of?" Celes asked grinning.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe the word is… hell I can't even think of a word that would survive. Maybe a few words, though." Roman smiled. "Like, 'Cel, be mine.' wait you are already mine. How about, 'Cel, do me, do me now.'?" she giggled.

Celes laughed, she fell over trying to control herself. Shook as she sat back up and grabbed Roman dramatically and kissed her. "I will take you and run away and leave Blaise to the dogs." she said still laughing.

Roman laughed, "Oh, Cel, I thought you would never say those words. You are my hero." She placed her hand on her head and dramatically swooned.

Celes giggled and hovered over top of her. She sobered instantly and leaned down and kissed Roman deeply. "I hate that we can't be together sometimes." she said laying down next to Roman and taking her hand. "I mean we can be intimate we've learned to control that...sorta but I wanted us to be a family. I mean I know we are but...Oh, I don't know what I'm saying." Celes said and the baby kicked, it was the first time this pregnancy she gasped and put Roman's hand on her belly. "Feel that?"

Roman smiled down at her. "I know what you are talking about." She whispered. "I wanted us to be a family as if you were my partner. Like, you are the mother and i'm the father… well, mother. Sharky would be our child… it was why I was so upset with my father for making us live together. And then this summer it was like living that way… it was too close." she blinked her eyes and wiped at them. "Look at me, just babbling.

Celes reached out and cupped her cheek. "Its alright love." she said softly wiping the tears away.

Roman gave a smile, "Let fire these marshmallows." She put some of the marshmellows on line and started to roast them. They ate a few s'mores and giggled as they continued to talk throughout the night. It was early morning when Roman popped up and ran to the restroom. She hovered over a toilet and vomited. She groaned as she flushed the toilet. She had been doing that for a month now and she was getting sick of it.

"Ro, are you okay." Celes asks as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, just some morning sickness."

"Oh, babe," she rubbed her back. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, I'll just vomit twice more and then I'll be good for the rest of the day. I have been keeping a journal on it." Roman gave a smile.

Celes shook her head, "You and your scientific mind."

"Yep…" She paused as she looked up with wide eyes. "I… I need to tell Fred."

Celes frowned. "You haven't told Fred?"

"Uh, no… I have been worried about other things, classes haven't been the walk in the park as usual, and then Dalton…" She lurched over the toilet and vomited again.

"Ro, you need to tell him." Celes told her as she rubbed her back.

"I know, and I will." She bit her lower lip. "What do you think he will say? We didn't exactly…"

"He still needs to know."

Roman nodded then she lurched over the toilet and vomited again. She flushed the toilet and walked sink. She quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. "I will write him and have him meet me in Hogsmeade in March."

"Okay."

"And you need to talk to Harry."

Celes scrunched up her noses. "Okay."

"Good, now lets go down to breakfast. Wait," she looked down at her watch and frowned. "Breakfast isn't going to be served in another four hours." She groaned and laid back down on the palate on the floor. Just like she had never gotten up and had a short conversation she was out again. Celes shook her head and laid down next to her.

Hours later Roman sat in the courtyard going over her discussion in her head. She wasn't sure how she was going to break up with Dalton. She knew it would be the right thing to let him go but she didn't want to hurt him. She growled to herself and kicked at a pile of snow.

"I don't think that pile of snow deserved that." Dalton told her.

She turned around and sighed, "Yeah, well…"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you last night."

She gave him a polite smile and pulled away, "Dalton, we need to talk."

"We can talk later." he told her as he pulled her towards him and tried to kiss her.

"No, wait, Dalton." she pulled away again. "I don't think we should be together."

He frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I… Look, you are a really great guy, you really are, but I don't… I don't feel the same as you do with me."

"Ro, I know you don't. And I told you I would wait and court you,"

"You would be wasting your time."

"Ro, you…"

"I saw Lee during our Christmas break." She told him in one breath. It wasn't a lie, she really did see him so she didn't feel too bad about lying to him. "I saw him and…"

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked dangerously.

Roman frowned at him, "Why would I sleep with him?"

"You can't help yourself when it comes to him. You seem to always fall into his arms and then remember why you are upset with him. So, did you sleep with him?"

"No I didn't sleep with him." she snapped at him. "And I don't always fall into his arms!"

He gave a small sigh of relief. "Then we are fine. I don't see why we can't be with each other."

"Because I don't love you. I like you but I don't love you. Weather you can see it or not… I'm actually protecting you."

"That sounds like love to me.""

"God, you are so thick!" she turned her back to him and did the one thing she knew would probably hurt him. "Celes and I slept with each other last night." Again, it wasn't a lie because they did sleep with each other but not in the sense that Dalton was thinking.

"You mean you slept in the same bed, right?" he asked coldly.

"We, love each other and decided to give it another shot." Roman whispered.

"Another shot? What about Harry? What are you two going to tell Harry?"

She bit her lower lip, "We decided to bring him into our relationship." That wasn't a lie at all. He just meshed really well with them and their relationship. Of course Roman didn't look at him in a romantic way.

"You are going to bring him into your relationship? I didn't know you even looked at him in that way."

"I don't." Roman turned around and raised her chin. "We decided that Celes and I will have our time and she and Harry would have their time. We want to be a large family and in order to do that we do need a male."

Dalton laughed, "Do you hear yourself. This is so farfetched I can't even believe what I'm listening to." He step towards her and held her hands. "Ro, you are scared, and I understand. I am here for you."

"Look, Dalton, I don't like you in this way so stop trying to make it work. You popped my cherry, I'm done. It was good while it lasted but its over. Go back to Lexi!" she snapped as she pulled away from him. Right then Celes was walking out with Harry. She walked over to them, "Sorry Harry, but I need use Celes." She wrapped her arms around Celes and kissed her deeply. She waited for Celes to moan then pulled away. She turn to Dalton, "We are in a relationship." She indicated her, Celes, and Harry. "You are not part of this." Then she walked away.

Dalton glared at Celes and Harry. He went to say something to them but changed his mind and stormed away.

"What the bloody hell as that about?" Harry asked.

"Roman was breaking up with Dalton. It needed to happen I suppose." Celes said taking his hand and dragging him towards a private corridor. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Harry said as they stopped, Celes pulled out the ring box and held it up and he looked up at Celes with question.

"I want to say yes, but I'm scared." Celes said softly.

"Scared? Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Are you only asking because I'm pregnant Harry?" Celes whispered the box hovering between the two of them.

"No, Celes, I'm asking because I love you and because I want to spend my life with you." Harry said and Celes smiled tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, really." he said taking the box and taking out the ring and sliding it on the her finger. He laughed and she gave a watery laugh and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back through a grin. The two of them sat happily on the floor of that corridor discussing their future when the conversation turned to current event Celes became quiet.

"Celes?" Harry asked touching her hand.

"Harry, I don't want you to die." Celes said softly eyes filled with tears.

"I...can't say I wont I cant make that promise." Harry said touching her cheek.

"Things are about to get bad." Celes whispered leaning her head against his.

"I know." Harry whispered back.

"We can do it together." Celes said and Harry pulled back.

"Ill not have you and the baby in danger Celes." Harry said.

"But I want to help you." Celes insisted.

"I know babe, but I can't risk putting you in danger." Harry said, and Celes got mad standing quickly.

"Harry, its my life. Mine not yours. Yes Im tied to you but I can make the choice to help you. Let me in, let me help with these bloody memories that Dumbledore is putting you though." Celes said and Harry got up slowly taking Celes' hands in his own.

"Celes, this is my destiny. You are apart of the now and hopefully the beyond Voldemort…" Harry said looking away.

"You have your destiny. Im going to go to my apartment. I love you but I need to…" Celes said pulling away.

"Celes…" Harry said.

"No Harry. This isn't an end its just a...I don't know." Celes said and walked forward and grabbed his face and kissed him roughly and then walked away from him.

Celes burst into Roman's apartment and growled in frustration she paced about waiting for Roman to come out of her room.

Roman frowned as she was changing into comfortable clothes. She had planned to stay in her apartment all weekend long. She walked out a she was pulling on her t-shirt. "Cel bear, what's wrong?"

"Well, Harry and I are officially engaged...but he wont let me help him with whatever Dumbledore is having him do…" Celes screamed and sat down heavily on her couch.

Roman's eyebrows shot up then she frowned. "You know, I kind of agree with him." She put her hand up to silence Celes. "Before you bite my head off, I only agree because you are pregnant. If you weren't then I say lets both go over there and persuade him that we could be of help. I don't know about you but my magic has been a little off lately. I can calm people down, but its hard to pick up on people's presence right now. I know it was you that came because we have a strong connection. However, it has been a little difficult to pick up Dalton's presence… I'm not use to that."

Celes looked down at her hands, Roman was right of course. "Ro, we haven't really trained a whole lot. I've noticed that the only time our magic works together is when we really concentrate. With the pregnancies maybe its off...weakened? We should start practicing again. Are you okay...about Dalton? Oh and uh yeah making me all horny in the courtyard was that necessary?" she asked smiling a little.

Roman sighed as she sat next to her, "Sorry, it seemed to be the only way to let him know I really meant what I said." she shrugged. "He wanted to try and fix whatever was going on. He laughed at me." she frowned. "He really laughed at him. I told him that me and you were going to try and make it work again. He asked about Harry and I told him that he was going to be a part of it. We wanted a big family and therefore we needed a male. Then he laughed at me and told me it was far fetched."

"He doesnt get it Roman." Celes said softly cupping her cheek. "He never did, even when we tried to explain it he didn't get it. You are apart of me, and Harry he gets that. He gets that our relationship is going to exist. And Dalton, he never will. Don't let him get you down. He doesn't know us, and frankly I don't think he should." Celes said leaning in and kissing Roman. Then she pulled back and looked down at her ring sighing.

"It will work out. I know it will. We just need the men… feel like men." Roman laughed. "But once we are done being pregnant we will show them how strong we are. Shoot, we will blow them out of the water and have them thinking, 'Damn, I hope I never make her that angry.'."

Celes giggled, "That sounds wonderful. I love the result of pregnancy I wouldn't trade Alaric for the world but I hate being all out of commision." Celes sighed leaning back and playing with the hem of her shirt. She reached around her neck and pulled the necklace off. Her baby bump appeared and she grinned. She didn't like hiding it but she knew it was necessary.

Roman grinned and she placed a hand on Celes bump. "I love watching you grow with a child. Its so… beautiful. Even when you have your weird mood swings. Do you want to know what gender it is?" she asked.

"Weird mood swings? What my extreme hornyness...thats not a mood swing. And yeah how do we do that?"

"Its weird when you try to attack me every other day…" She teased and wiggled her eyebrows. "But I don't mind. I'm just that irresistible like that." She laughed and placed a hand both hands on her bump. "Put your hands on mine and lets see if he or she will tell us."

Celes did so and closed her eyes. "You are irresistible you know. Sexy, and saucey...and wonderful." Celes murmured as their magic touched the conciseness of the child within. She gasped as she felt the child's life. "Oh wow." she said in wonder.

Roman smiled at the happiness and coziness of the child. It was perfectly content at the moment. Through their link they heard a little giggle and the baby kicked. Roman scanned the child and found it in perfect health. "So far so good." Roman said. The baby giggled again. This time a small voice filled their head.

"Mama." it giggled "Mommy."

Roman's eyes shot open, "Did… did you hear that?"

Celes looked at Roman eyes filled with tears. "She called you Mummy." Celes said lip trembling. "She...oh Roman, she...Jude...her name is Jude."

Roman smiled and hugged Celes. "Its a girl! Jude… Hey, isn't Jude a boy's name?" she teased.

"No its unisex, Jude is from a Beatles song. You know 'Hey Jude'. Jude Renee...Diggory- Potter? Diggory-McTaggert-Potter? Oh now thats a mouth full...maybe just Diggory." Celes said thoughtfully.

Roman shook her head, "Do you want some tea?"

Celes nodded and Roman got up went about making tea. Celes sighed and watched her. Her life was going to be like this...if everything worked out. She drew little circles on her belly as Roman came over with the tea cup. She took it and grinned. She took a sip and looked at Roman, fire in her eyes.

She set her tea cup down and leaned forward kissing Roman soundly. "Speaking of irresistible…" she murmured kissing her way down Roman's neck. Roman moaned and allowed her head to lull back to give Celes better access.

"We should so not be doing this." Roman muttered but she didn't stop Celes.

"Yes, we should." Celes said picking up the bottom of Roman's t-shirt and putting her hands onto her bare skin. Celes trailed her hands up to Roman's breasts and Roman arched her back moaning. Celes flicked her nipples causing Roman to shudder. Celes grinned, she was starting to feel frenzied as she kissed Roman deeply. She pushed Roman down on the couch and took off her own shirt, she straddled Roman and leaned down kissing her again.

"You have got to stop this." Roman muttered as Celes hand trailed down between them and found Roman's sweet spot. Her hips bucked and Celes chuckled.

"Just…" Celes sighed as Roman too found her soft spot the two worked each other over the edge and Celes sighed pulling away afterward. She was still blushing. "The height of the emotions we felt while connecting with the baby...I just had to have you." Celes said she stood for a minute and then sat back down finding herself faint.

"You alright?" Roman asked concerned. Celes smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Ro...no I'm great...I think maybe this can work the way we want it to. As you say have your cake and eat it too." Celes sighed leaning back. Roman smiled and nodded tracing circles on Celes' belly. Celes sighed and relaxed. She fell asleep like that.

Celes woke a few hours later to find Roman curled up next to her. She looked down and smiled at her, kissing her forehead she grabbed her shirt and necklace slipped them both on and left Roman after throwing a blanket over her. When she exited the apartment she found Harry waiting outside.

"Spending time with Ro?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes… you were right you know." Celes said stepping forward and taking his hand. She led him into her apartment where Blaise was doing his homework. He smiled and waved as they walked past and into the bathroom. Celes stripped down and started the water as Harry did the same and the two got in the tub. Celes felt her desire ignite yet again and before they continued their conversation she went to Harry who was already ready and lowered herself onto him. He pushed her against the side of the tub and Celes threw her head back as she moved up and down on him. They came together silently and Celes shook and clung to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, you're okay with me not letting you in on these memories thing?" Harry asked still holding her close.

"I'm not okay with it, but for our daughter I will back off." Celes said pulling back and looking at him. His eyes widened as he realized what she just said.

"Daughter? How do you know?" he asked.

"I… Roman and I connected with the baby with our magic." Celes said softly.

"A daughter, oh what shall we name her?" Harry said and Celes bit her lip.

"I kind of already did." Celes said and she pulled away sitting down next to him and picking up the bottle of soap and putting some in her hand.

"Oh? And what name did you come up with?" Harry asked sounding amused.

"Jude Renee." she whispered looking at him. His eyes softened.

"I like that, its a good name. Diggory as the last name though for her protection." Harry said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, I thought that would be good" Celes said washing his back. Celes rinsed it and then dipped down under the water only to find Harry there facing her, she smiled and moved forward and kissed him they come up kissing and made love again in the water of the tub. After they got out dried off and Harry told her he would have to go for the night, Celes sighed and kissed him deeply before he left and then went out to join Blaise on the couch. She sat curled up in the corner of the couch watching him.

"Are you worried Roman is going to take our family away from you?" Celes asked softly and Blaise looked up at her and she could see the answer in his eyes. "Blaise, honey, Alaric, me, even this little baby, Harry, the Weasleys, and even Roman… we are your family and always will be." Celes said softly.

"I know that. I do." Blaise said smiling. "She's just been so cold to me."

"You did kind of blunder badly. It makes sense that she wouldn't trust you. She not like me, her trust takes longer to earn back." Celes explained.

"She trusts you again, and you slept with another person while you were together." Blaise pointed out.

"Yes, but that was… a result of our relationship… you see, Roman and Lee, they're mated… meant to be together, and Roman and I are soul-mates. When she and I were in a relationship the emotions we felt kind of rubbed off on Lee… and Lee was doing this whole stay away from Roman business and then it just kind of… happen." Celes said blushing.

"Oh… so different then me. I was just being childish." Blaise said and Celes couldn't help but smile it seemed so long ago that all that happened.

"I missed Alaric this holiday. I hope Alan brings him round." Celes said looking at the fire.

"So do I, I miss that little boy. He's growing too fast if you ask me." Blaise said and Celes nodded.

Celes sighed and looked at Blaise. "So, you got a thing for my cousin eh?" she asked.

Blaise blushed. "Yeah, erm, I've been waiting for her and Dean to be finished."

Celes gave a smirk. "She is broken up with Dean, and from the way you two were giving each other googly eyes at Christmas, I'd say all you have to do is kiss that girl and she'd be yours."

"You wouldn't mind?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, honey I love you, but I am not in love with you any longer. Be with Ginny." Celes said smiling.

"Ron is going to hate that… I'm a Slytherin." Blaise said softly.

"You've proven that you are not a typical Slytherin by any means." Celes said laughing a little. Blaise laughed too and they spent the rest of the evening chatting about ways to get Ginny to notice him.

The next week flew by without incident and Celes fell into a good pattern of classes, Apperation class, and spending time with Harry and Roman. Before Celes knew it she was reaching her six months mark in her pregnancy. It was getting harder to pretend she wasn't pregnant when the charm was on because she had to pee all the time and she felt rather large. Jude was a big baby. Celes sat in her apartment when Roman burst into the apartment Celes looked up shocked.

"What's wrong?" Celes asked when she saw her face.

"Its Ron." Roman said and Celes didn't even think twice she grabbed her necklace and ran out clapsing it. She and Roman made their way to the Hospital to find Ron in bed sleeping with Hermione close by. Celes walked up to Harry and took his hand.

"What happened to him?" she whispered.

"Ron got poisoned...well he got a proper dose of love potion from Romilda Vane, then poisoned." Harry said just as Lavender Brown burst in.

"Awe hell. This is going to end bad." Roman muttered.

"How is my Wan-Wan?" Lavender asked, she went to his side and caught sight of Hermione. "What is she doing here?"

Hermione shot up and Celes and Harry jumped a little while Roman snorted. "What am I doing here, I'm only his best….friend." Hermione said indignantly.

"Hes my boyfriend." Lavender said as Ron began to mutter in his sleep. "See he senses my presence." seizing his limp hand she leaned forward. "I'm here Wan-Wan." she said and Roman made a gagging noise as Celes tried to hide her laugh. Then Ron muttered Hermione's name and Lavender stepped back shocked. Celes couldn't help the laugh that came, and she got a pretty mean look from Lavender and then she fled the room and Hermione sat down next to Ron taking his hand. Celes and Roman shook with laughter and Harry gave a half smile.

"Oh hush." Hermione said blushing and Celes turned away taking Roman's hand. The two burst out of the hospital wing laughing.

"Oh god, I may pee myself." Celes said trying to breath.

"You? I may too. That was just…" Roman couldn't finish because she had started laughing again, the two sat down on a bench laughing in each other arms. Harry came over crossing his arms. He was smiling.

"You two are horrible." Harry said but he couldn't help laughing along with them.

"I couldn't have planned that whole thing better myself." Roman said laughing. They were now all laughing so hard that they had tears pouring down their cheeks. And then as they started to calm a bit Celes and Roman's bellies both made loud rumbles.

"Oh geez, again?" Roman snapped and Celes snorted.

"Time to eat." Celes said popping up and taking Harry's hand in one of hers and offering the other to Roman. Roman took it and the three of them walked to the Great Hall to eat dinner. It seemed to fit the three of them, but it was missing something and Celes was afraid to tell Roman that it was Lee. She sighed sat down and filled Roman's plate. She also made her a spinach salad.

"You need lots of iron now." she said winking as Roman wrinkled her nose at the salad.

"So I need to eat rabbit food?" she asked as Celes reached over and sprinkled cheese and sunflower seeds on top.

"Yes, there is a lot of iron in spinach. and I put some lovely other things on the salad too...now eat." Celes said and kissed her cheek going to her own food which Harry had put together for her while she was tending to Roman. She smiled at him and began to eat.

After Dinner Roman laid on her couch singing softly. She had sent Fred an owl to meet her at Hogsmeade but the trip was canceled. So she let him know they would have to meet at a later date. She knew she was prolonging telling him but she was kind of scared to tell him. She closed her eyes as she continued to sing and caress her small bump. She had charmed the ring Celes had given her during fifth year so that no one could tell she was pregnant. Dalton had kept his distance but he still watched her during the meals in the Great Hall.

"Do you sing to yourself often?" Fred asked.

Roman gasped as she jumped off the couch. "How… How did you get in here?" she asked as she looked around. If there was one thing she didn't like about being pregnant it was the fact she couldn't feel when someone was approaching her.

Fred smiled, "Breaking into Hogwarts is easy if you know where you are going and what entrances to use." he frowned at her. "Don't you usually know where someone is approaching?"

"Well, duh, but lately…" She trailed off and bit her lower lip. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I made a copy of the Marauder's Map last year. Then I stood outside the statute saying different words until it finally moved." He frowned at her, "Why didn't you feel me?"

"Uh, no reason… exactly."

He walked around the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you not telling me? First you send me an owl saying you need to meet me and that it is very important, then I received second owl saying that the trip to Hogsmeade is canceled and you will contact me when you get out of school, now you are telling me there is no reason for you not feelin my presence."

Rooman sighed as she stood up and pushed him on the couch. She sat on the other side and looked at him with some worry, "I do have something to tell you. Remember, uh," She cleared her throat. "Remember what we did during Christmas?"

"Yeah," he watched her closely.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say…" she groaned. "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it… or not."

"Damn it, Ro! You are killing me here, what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" she snapped. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Fred's eye brows seemed to disappear into his hairline. "Pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah,"

He scooted closer to her, "And its mine, isn't it?"

She nodded her head again as tears gathered in her eyes, "I didn't think that this would happen. I know that Celes had gotten pregnant but for some stupid reason I kind of thought I was immune to it because… I don't know. But it happened. I'm sorry Fred."

"Oh, Ro." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay. Its all okay. I am actually kind of happy about it. I couldn't think of a better mother to hold my child."

"Really?" she sniffed. "I know that it didn't really seem right…"

He tipped her chin up, "Ro, you are strong, fierce, protective, and loving. I am happy that my child will have a mother like that."

Roman leaned over and kissed him. When she realized what she was doing she pulled back. "I'm sorry. I just seemed to be a little… uh, emotional and, uh, more aroused than normal."

He smiled at her, "It's okay." he frowned at her. "Have you told your boyfriend?"

She snorted, "Yeah right. There was no way I was going to tell him I'm pregnant with your child when I only slept with him once. Besides we… Well, I broke up with him. It just wasn't working out. He said he loved me and that he was willing to wait for me, but I didn't feel the same. I liked him but I didn't love him."

"You are a mean heartbreaker, Roman McTaggert."

"I am not!" she pouted.

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "We will have to tell my family, you know."

She leaned up and smiled at him, "Well, I was thinking about that, this summer I go with my father and you…"

"Oh, no you are not! You are not going to run and hide and let me face my family alone. What did you tell me? It takes two to have sex, therefore it takes two to have a baby, and it will take two to tell my family."

She wrinkled her nose, "Don't use my lines against me. I put copyrights on all my lines. So you have to ask permission before you use them."

He laughed, "Oh, I'm going to continue to use your lines every chance I get."

Roman laughed as she stood up. "Mean, just mean. Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, tea, but you're probably don't have that."

She snorted, "Celes comes over all the time, I have to make sure I am stocked with tea."

He followed her to the little kitchenette and sat at the table. "So, its decided you will stay with me until the baby is born."

"Why do I have to stay with you?"

"Because I want you close so that I may take care of you. Whatever little thing you need you ask me and I will get it."

Roman bit her lower lip as she handed him his tea.

"See, there is already something you want. What is it?" he asked as he watched her.

"Well, there are a few things."

"And they are?"

"Well, first," She sat in her chair and smiled. "I have been craving French Fries and a chocolate shake. I want to dip the fries into the chocolate shake. Mmm." she closed her eyes as she thought about it.

Fred laughed, "That is interesting, but I can get that for you."

"Good." she squealed in delight. "Celes has been making me green leafy stuff. So not cool."

He laughed again, "Well, I understand that you have to be healthy. What else do you want?"

Roman bit her lower lip. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. She leaned over and kissed him. "I know we are just friends and Celes and I are trying to stay away from each other when it comes to physical love. And the thought of Dalton touching me just… it don't work. But…"

Fred cupped the back of her head and kissed her more deeply. She moaned as she straddled his lap. He picked her up and took her to her bedroom. That night they made love twice.

Roman woke in the morning and stretched. She moaned and looked next to her to see Fred was still sleeping. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She slipped out the bed and pulled on her t-shirt. She walked out her bedroom and paused when she saw Celes.

"Morning." Roman told her as she blushed.

"Last night was fun for me, I reach out to you and you're in the throes of passion with my cousin. I could help too you know." Celes said, she wasn't really upset but still.

Roman blushed deeply, "Sorry. I just… I didn't think it would be fair. I mean we are both pregnant and I know you have your needs… Don't you think it would be weird if I went over while you and Harry were together and I just dragged you off?" she laughed as she saw the picture in her head.

"Well, you can always use our magic to make sure. Thats what I was doing last night. Harry isn't spending the night lately, he's been doing all this stuff for Dumbledore and keeping me out of it. But does this mean you told him?" she asked smiling crossing her arms, she took in Roman's appearance and felt desire rise in her, she pushed it away so they could talk.

Roman smiled as she leaned down and kissed Celes, "Tonight, then." she walked over to the little kitchen. "Yes, I told him. He is thrilled."

"I knew he would be, Fred is going to make a great father too." Celes pointed out licking her lips and tasting Roman there.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, cousin." Fred yawned as he was tucking in his shirt. "How are you doing?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

Celes smiled at her cousin pulling the shirt she was wearing out a bit to hide her rather large baby bump she hadn't put on her necklace that morning. "I'm good, I'm glad to see you. You look well. Ro doesn't he look well? Success looks good on you." She said brushing a lint chunk off his sleeve.

Roman smiled, "They both are doing well with the shop."

Fred smiled, "Yeah, we keep busy. I really enjoy it. You should come by the shop this summer." He accepted the tea Roman handed him. "Ro, will be living with me until then."

"Just as long as you keep bringing me what I want, I will." Roman handed Celes a mug of tea.

Celes took the mug but didn't drink any because she was feeling a bit nauseous. She raised an eyebrow. "What's that then?" she asked.

"Just some cravings she wants." Fred told her. "Something about chocolate milkshakes and fries."

"Chocolate milkshakes and chips, eh? I fancied Fish fingers and custard myself." Celes said winking knowing that Roman witnessed this only a few days before. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea and looked up at Roman before bolting to Roman's restroom where she promptly vomited. She stayed in there, she threw up again and growled.

Roman gave Fred a smile, "Fish fingers and custard… not a good combination I imagine." She went into the bathroom and rubbed Celes' back. "Morning sickness?" she asked.

"Keep it down, its not like Fred knows." she said and again she threw up. "And I don't know maybe I'll have to look in my book to be sure."

"Maybe we should tell Fred. I know he can keep a secret. Before you say anything just hear me out." Roman told her. "He can get in and out of Hogwarts without being detected and he can buy ingredients that we may need. Especially if we need to make a… anti morning sickness… I can try experimenting with potions… Oh, if I can make a potion, I can make a killing for mothers." she said excitedly.

Celes smiled weakly at Roman. "I, uh, kinda already did that while I was pregnant with Alaric. I didnt say anything because I didn't think I would need it again until i was out of school. But you're welcome to look at it. Its in one of my notebooks." Celes said softly.

Roman frowned at her, "You have been holding out on me!" she squealed. Then lowered her voice. "You have been holding out on me. You are so… fired! Do you have enough of the potion or do we need to make more?"

"I haven't needed it yet, I only started feeling queasy this last week." Celes said. "But Uncle Sev will notice if those ingredients go missing. I suppose we should tell Fred." she sighed washing out her mouth and then brushing them with Roman's tooth brush for good measure.

Roman shook her head, "You are so lucky I don't mind your mouth mixing with mine. I would demand you buy me a new toothbrush." she stuck out her tongue.

"Puh-leez you kiss me with the same mouth you use that toothbrush to clean it with...so, I think you'll survive. Come on Fred is probably confused." Celes said with a sigh.

Roman laughed as she walked out with Celes in hand.

"Is everything alright?" Fred asked as he stood up.

"Everything is fine, look Fred I'm going to tell you something and you have to swear not tell Molly because I can end you if you do." Celes said looking at her cousin.

Fred frowned at her as he sat down, "You know, just because you are my little cousin doesn't mean you can threaten me all the time. I'm not scared of you… much." he smiled.

Celes sighed and looked at Roman rolling her eyes and then she stood in front of Fred and pressed the large t-shirt she wore against her swollen belly. "So theres this going on." she said blushing a bit.

"Wait… you too? Tell me it wasn't Blaise."

"Please, if it was Blaise he wouldn't be living." Roman told him… "Okay, maybe he would be living but he would have been reminded of the beat down I gave him last year… er, the year before."

"She's Harrys baby, Fred and I'm keeping it a secret only a few people know so that we can protect her from Voldemort." Celes said letting go of her shirt so that it made her a shapeless blob again.

"Oh! I see… that makes a lot of sense." he smiled up at Celes. "If you are happy then I'm happy. We already see Harry as part of the family. With the money he gave us to jumpstart our business we are in his debt."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Roman told him. "Cause we need a favore."

"You see when I was pregnant with Alaric I suffered terrible morning sickness, like debilitating, so I brewed a potion that curbed it. And as it turns out I need it again. But I haven't told my Uncle of the child because I'm not entirely certain of him at the moment," she paused when Roman flinched but went on. " And he will notice when the ingredients for the potion start to go missing so we need you to get them." Celes said going to sit and sip her now cooled tea.

"Ah, I see. So that is what the whole 'you have been holding out on me.' comment was about."

Roman looked away, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'll do it. Make me a list and I'll make sure to be back tomorrow night with everything."

"Fantastic, I'll have to find the notebook and get it to you." Celes said grinning, she turned her eyes to Roman and for a second grew heated so she shot up and decided to leave before she jumped her right in front of Fred. "Well I should probably go." she said giving Roman a lingering kiss she strolled out waving to her cousin.

Roman laughed and shook her head. She turned to Fred and stared at him for a while. "Thank you Fred. I really appreciate what you are doing for us… and for me."

He smiled, "For the mother of my baby, anything." he kissed her. "Send me an owl of the notebook or the list and I will be back tomorrow night."

"And don't forget my chocolate milkshake and fries… uh, chips. Whatever, you know what I mean."

He laughed, "Okay,"

After dressing and seeing him off she went down to breakfast with Celes and spent the day looking for the notebook. By the afternoon they had sent it off to him. She had went to the library to do some homework as Celes rested for a bit. She hummed to herself as she walked down the aisles and looked for books to help.

"You seem happy."

Roman looked over her shoulder and saw Dalton following her. "Dalton, I don't want to do this with you."

"Do what? I was just stating a fact."

"Well, I am happy." she told him. "Have you made up with Lexi?"

"Uh, no. She has a boyfriend right now."

"Ha, I see."

"I don't think you do. You see, I know you and Celes have history, but I think you are hiding something. I can't imagine, Harry, Celes, and you in a relationship. If there is one thing I know about you, its the fact you are possessive of what you claim as yours."

"Well, you would be wrong. Harry fits right in with us. You on the other hand, don't."

He frowned at her, "Okay, lets say he does, but I still think you are hiding something."

"And I am telling you, I am not."

"How is it that you can give your virginity so freely to me and not feel anything? Most girls become attached to their first lovers."

"I thought we had this discussion. I am not like most girls. I am a category unto my own. And technically, Celes is my first lover. So, I am attached to her. You on the other hand… you took something away that I thought I already gave away. So it don't really count."

He growled as he ran his hands through his hair. "I can't stop thinking of you, Ro. I am constantly thinking about you. About us, about how we shared our time together."

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to have forgotten you." She told him as she pulled a book out.

He came up behind her and cupped her breast. She gasped and pinched his hands.

"I told you I don't feel the same as you!" she hissed. "Look, I am sorry that you feel for me, but I don't have your same feelings."

"I told you I will wait for you to feel the same. Why can't you just let me have another chance?"

"Because it would be wrong! It would be a one sided relationship. If anything I would only probably use you for sex and that would be it. Even then I probably wouldn't use you."

"Roman, you just need time to…"

"Don't make me turn into a cheater, Dalton. I know how it feels to be on the hurting end of that situation and you deserve so much more."

"I don't care if you cheat on me just as long it isn't with Lee or…"

"Or Celes? Can't you see, Dalton? Celes will always be with me. We are literally connected to each other, and because of it we do touch each other. The day after you punished me for calling you Celes, she came over and helped me relieve my arousal. You can't believe how much it hurt not getting off."

"Really?" he grabbed her and turned her around. He took her hand and pressed it to his crotch. "I know exactly how it feels." her growled at her.

"The only difference is you can do something about it, whereas I could not." She hissed at him. "My father and Celes warned you that you would get hurt if you continued to pursue me. I do not love you." She pulled away.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't think you are giving me a chance. I know I can make you feel happy."

Roman cupped his cheek, "Dalton, you are a really good guy. I am happy that I got to know you, truly I am. However, you are not for me."

He frowned down at her, "I am not going to give up on us. Not just yet." he hissed at her and then walked away.

Roman glared after him as collected her books. She went back to her apartment she slammed her books down in frustration. Dalton truly wasn't going to leave her alone. She opened her connection with Celes and felt she was alone. She went to her apartment and found that Blaise wasn't home. She bit her lower lip and pressed her ear to the bathroom door. She entered and smiled at Celes swimming around.

"Mmm, what have I found here? An enticing mermaid swimming around." Roman told her.

Celes giggled as she swam towards her. "What's wrong, baby."

Roman sighed as she sat at the edge. "Dalton approached me in the library."

Celes glared at the name, "Don't tell me he tried…"

"Yeah, he told me he wasn't going to give up on us. He is so stubborn!" Roman hissed. "He is also…" she frowned as she looked away. "He isn't thinking in his right mind."

"You think?"

"He is too aroused to think clearly. I think I should have slept with him at least one more time to make sure his mind was away from that." Roman frowned.

Celes raised an eyebrow, "Do you think so? I mean really?"

"No, it would have been too dangerous. God! He is so annoying! Why can't he see that not only don't I not love him but I'm protecting him?"

"Well, some men do really weird things when they are in love."

Roman rolled her eyes then she paused. "Maybe I should slip him a hate potion so that he could hate me."

"I don't think a hate potion is the solution." Celes told her as she caressed her fingers up Roman's legs.

"Then what about I just take his memories away from him?"

"You father took your memories for you, would you really do that to him?"

"No," she pouted.

"You look so cute when you pout." Celes told her as she raised up and kissed her.

Roman giggled, "You are just a little horny."

"Mmm, well there is that too." Celes giggled and kissed her again as her hands slipped higher up her leg.

Roman giggled as she stood up, "I think I'm going to make you wait until tonight. Make you really want it."

"You little tease!" Celes said as she splashed her.

"Hey!" Roman squealed. "Just for that, you definitely have to wait." She stuck her tongue out and her and quickly left the bathroom. She paused when she saw Blaise sitting on the couch.

He raised his eyebrows then gave her a nod.

She nodded back and left.

Celes swam away feeling her sex throb in a cry for attention. She could get herself off if she really wanted to but lately she craved other people and right now Roman was the target. She stopped at the bench on the side of her tub and then decided to get out. She wrapped in a robe not worried about her necklace she walked out into the living room and with pleasure she saw that Harry was sitting on the couch talking with Blaise. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"We won the match." he said standing and Celes grinned at him as he walked towards her and hugged her. "And I got what I needed from Slughorn I think. I just stopped by to tell you and then I'm off to Dumbledore's office."

Celes gave a sad pout and grabbed his hand. "Cant you stay, for a little bit?" she asked giving him bedroom eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'll come over tomorrow and give you all the details though." he said and kissed her leaving her standing there. She gave a frustrated scream.

"You too, eh?" Blaise asked giving her a pained look.

"Oh hush, Blaise." Celes snapped and went into her room. She shut the door and leaned against it taking some deep controlling breaths and she reached out for Roman, she wasn't in her apartment. Celes kept reaching until she found her. She was back in the library. That was clear across the school Celes realized and when she did she jerked and the connection was lost. But she had done it...Roman would be here soon now.

Celes felt quite pleased with herself as she stripped off her robe and crawled into her bed naked. Five minutes later Roman came bursting in.

"You touched me all the way in the library!" she exclaimed and Celes couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I did, now come to me now." Celes snapped and Roman let out a low laugh.

"Celes I think that maybe we should take a step back, if it gets too intense remember…" Roman said looking away. Celes sat up in the bed allowing the blanket to fall.

"I'm pregnant, you're pregnant we have a loophole here." Celes said and Roman's eyes devoured her.

"No, No we can't until later. You must wait a little longer." Roman said vaguely.

"Oh no, not any longer." Celes said and pouted. "Please." she said a little pain in her voice.

Roman looked at her a little longer and then she nodded. "I hate you." she muttered taking off her own clothes and going over to get into the bed with Celes.

"Nope, you love me." Celes said smiling.

"Uh-huh, sure I do." Roman said and they kissed.

"I really did touch your mind across the school didn't I?" Celes asked as she trailed her hands down Roman's body.

"You did, it was awesome. I didn't even know we could do that yet." Roman said as she lowered her hand down to Celes' core. Celes threw her head back and rocked on Roman's hand and came to orgasm so quickly and so violently that she was shaking. Afterward she did the same for Roman and the two lay there in bed.

"So we should seriously start training again, yeah?" Celes asked playing with Roman's hair.

"Yes, if you can do that without training… imagine what honing it could mean." Roman said.

"Tomorrow we have our Apperating test." Celes whispered.

"Oh, we are going to ace that shit." Roman whispered back kissing Celes on the neck.

"Yeah I don't think it'll be that hard." Celes said and giggled at her little pun. Roman pulled back and shook her head.

"You're horrible." she said softly.

"I know, but you love me anyways." Celes said reaching up and kissing Roman deeply. Roman pulled away.

"I do love you but I shouldn't spend the night." she said softly and Celes pouted.

"Why in the hell not?" Celes demanded.

"It'll be better if I dont. Besides I want to get some sleep and if I stay we will not sleep." Roman said, she was already working Celes again.

Celes moaned and found Roman's core and the two worked each other into a frenzy coming together this time.

Celes groaned. "You're right, I barely sleep as it is. Go, I will see you tomorrow." she said dramatically. Roman laughed and gave her one last kiss and was gone in minutes.

Celes was a little sad she was gone but she was happy overall. She snuggled down in her bed and fell asleep instantly, still feeling all of Roman's emotions.

Celes awoke with a start, it felt like early morning but she wasn't quite sure why. She looked around her darkened room and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Dalton Grey standing in the corner. She pulled her blanket up and looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing here Dalton?" she asked, and he stepped out of the shadow and he looked so broken that Celes wanted to get up and hug him. She settled for grabbing her robe and her necklace instead putting them on. She slipped out of her bed and grabbed his arm and led him out to her living room.

"I...I need to talk to you." Dalton said as they sat down. And Celes went over to the kitchen and made tea when she returned with the tray she set it down and served Dalton.

"Its very early couldn't this have waited?" Celes asked taking her own cup.

"No, I need to know what's really going on." Dalton said. "Why is she doing this?"

Celes sighed. "I cant tell you things only she should tell you but I can tell you it has some to do with me." she said, that was very true.

"How?" Dalton asked.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something...something I'm certain Roman doesn't want you to know but it may help you understand why its me she comes back to everytime." Celes said softly.

"Okay…" Dalton said looking uncertain.

"In third year, Roman got injured. Her soul was...splinched and when that happens you have to merge your own soul with her to fix that. Well I was the healer who took care of her. We are soul-mates now. Its a result of what we did. We are connected forever." Celes said, she felt tears in her eyes and Dalton was looking at her like she was crazy. "Is that even possible?" he asked.

"Look she comes from a different kind of magic than we do. She's American, its not the same. So yes, its possible." Celes said softly looking down at her tea.

"So even though your are broken up shes still connected to you." Dalton asked, she could tell he was trying to understand.

"Yes, like we've said I'm her's and she's mine." Celes said and Dalton nodded.

"But there is something else." Dalton insisted.

"Yes, but its not my place to tell you that. Its her's. How about instead of coming at her you try to actually talk to her." Celes suggested.

"I… feel crazy when I'm around her." Dalton said leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I think that is most people feel when they are around her. I know I do. That girl drives me mad." Celes said.

"I love her." Dalton said softly.

"I know you do. But sometimes it isn't a two way street." Celes said looking at him.

"I know." Dalton grumbled. "Why though?"

"She's bound to Lee...its hard to explain okay." Celes said leaning back and looking at him.

"Bound to Lee...you all are just a little crazy." Dalton said. "Maybe I should… move on."

"Oh, Dalton, I'm sorry." Celes said softly. She had a thought about Roman's potion and reached out and touched his arm tapping into her and Roman's power she took away some of the pain he was feeling. He sighed as if in relief and looked around.

"Good night, Celes." he said and Celes looked down at her watch and chuckled.

"Good Morning, Dalton." she said and he gave one last wave and left. Celes sighed and looked around her apartment as Blaise stumbled out of his room.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Four, you should go back to bed." Celes suggested and he smiled rubbing his eyes.

"No I'm up now. What are you doing up?" he asked sitting down, he looked at the tea.

"Dalton stopped by, I was just cleaning up a little complication." Celes said softly. "Ready for your test today?"

"I think so, You seemed ready in like two weeks." Blaise said softly.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." Celes said.

"Seems to be a trend with you. " he looked down at her hand. "Noticed that." he said nodding to the ring. Celes blushed a little looking down at it.

"Harry asked me to marry him at Christmas." Celes said.

"Celes thats fantastic." Blaise said leaning forward and hugging her. She hugged him back and laughed.

"Yes, I'm quite excited." Celes said.

Later that day, Celes stood waiting for her instructor. She looked around and the instructor walked in looking down at the clipboard and then looked at Celes.

"Hello, Ms. Diggory. I administered this test to your brother. I was sorry to hear of his passing." the instructor said and Celes felt sudden tears rising behind her eyes. She blinked them back and smiled.

"Thank you, mam." she said.

"Okay, this is very simple. You will apperate to this point," she handed Celes a piece of parchment with a place on it. "The other instructor will confirm that you made it in one piece. This is pass or fail Ms. Diggory." she said and Celes nodded.

She stood there for a few minutes then she concentrated on the place then felt a pull behind her naval stepped spun and then she was standing outside of the castle next to the forest.

"You look in tact Ms. Diggory." the instructor said examining her. Celes smiled, but when the instructor stopped and examined her necklace a little too closely her smiled faltered. But then the instructor pulled back.

"That is a beautiful necklace." she said and Celes smiled reaching up to touch it.

"Thank you, my boyfriend gave it to me." she said.

"You passed Ms. Diggory. Congratulations. Remember to always apperate with care." she said.

Celes grinned and walked away back up to the school. She bounced along the corridor and ran into Harry.

"Oh, hey baby." she said grabbing his hand, he smiled.

"You look happy." he said kissing her.

"I got imformally told I passed my test." Celes said with a smile.

"Thats fantastic Celes." Harry said hugging her. She hugged him back laughing.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" she asked.

"Its starting to get intense with Dumbledore, I have another session with him." Harry said distractedly.

"Oh...um, okay." Celes said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I will be by the apartment later and we can do whatever you want then." Harry said and Celes nodded leaning up to kiss him. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Harry gave a small groan and she laughed.

"Okay I'll see you later." Celes said running her hand down the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cel." he said kissing her one last time before leaving her alone. Celes sighed and looked around. She reached out for Roman and found her in her own classroom. She sighed Roman was still taking her test. Celes made her way to the hospital wing to see if she could pick up some work from Poppy but about the time she was arriving she felt sick again. She burst into the hospital wing and grabbed a bason and threw up into it. Poppy came over and took in her pale complexion and showed her to a bed. Celes threw up again as Poppy took off her necklace. She began to feel around Celes' belly.

"When was the last time the baby moved?" she asked, standard question.

"Like five minutes ago" Celes said.

"Alright, and how long have you been sick?" she asked.

"Uh like two weeks, it just started." Celes said shrugging.

"Okay, this year has been a stressful year for you." Poppy said. "Youre staying here I'm going to run some tests."

"Oh come on." Celes said and then threw up again. "Yeah okay I guess I could stick around. Maybe I just have the flu, you can have the flu when you're pregnant."

Poppy nodded, Celes sighed and leaned back as Poppy walked away. She looked down at her belly and felt very worried. What if something was wrong. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to find Roman standing next to the bed.

Roman put her hands on her hips and frowned down at her, "What is going on? Why are you in here? Is it morning sickness?" She looked around and then whispered, "Fred is suppose to be here tonight."

Celes gave a little smile. "No, I think it may be the flu. Poppy is running test and she will let me know. Until then I have to stay here and rest."

Roman nodded as she pulled a chair up and got comfortable, "In that case, I'm staying too."

"Oh, no you are not." Celes also looked around. "Ro, you are pregnant too. I don't want you to get sick."

"Too bad. Besides last night we had sex so whatever you have, I just may have too."

Celes groaned, "You have to let Harry know, I won't be at my apartment tonight."

Roman frowned, "You are going to spend the night?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, yet."

"Well, in that case…"

"Did you pass your aperation test?" Celes asked changing the subject.

Roman waved her hand dismissively, "Yes, now stop changing the subject. I'm staying here and that is final."

Celes rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what, how about we start training."

"I don't…"

"We need to train, so we might as well start now."

Roman sighed, "Fine,"

"Good, now go to your apartment and try to touch me from there." Celes told her.

"I see what you are doing, you are trying to get rid of me." a wicked gleam entered Roman's eyes, "I can always touch you now." her hand slipped under the covers and touched Celes' leg.

Celes moaned then swatted her hand, "We need to train."

Roman groaned, "Fine, I will go to my apartment and try to touch you." She said as she stood up. "I'm going. That's right, I'm walking away." she said as she got closer to the door. "I'm almost to the door. The door is now open. I'm walking through the door. I'm out the door. This is your last chance and I'm gone."

"Love you, Ro!" Celes called to her.

Roman laughed, "Love you too." she called back as she left. She sighed as she walked back to her apartment. Dinner would be in an hour and she had to go and train. She knew what Celes was up to and she didn't like being sent away… especially when she knew they had to train." She sighed irritably as she continued to walk up to the fifth floor. She touched Celes periodically to see if she still could. Once she was in her apartment she sat on the couch and reached out to her. She found that it was a lot like trying to find someone's presence. She reached out to Celes and connected to her.

For the next hour she and Celes took turns reaching out to each other. At first it was faint touch but then it started to grow stronger and stronger. Roman made her way back to the Great Hall. She chatted with some classmates as she walked down to the Great Hall and then she bumped into Dalton.

"Sorry," She told him as she continued to walk on.

Dalton reached out and grabbed her hand. Roman frowned at him.

"I thought we talked about this." She hissed at him.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I never got the chance to give you my gift for your birthday. You don't have to keep it but, I still wanted to give it to you."

Roman gave him a nod, "Thank you." she told him. She pocketed and continued to walk on to the Great Hall. She smiled brightly when she saw Celes sitting at the table. "I thought you were going to be in the hospital wing still."

"Poppy says I need rest. Lots of rest." She told her.

Roman shook her head, "See, and you wanted me to spend the night, last night." she smiled.

Celes smiled, "Yeah, well, Harry is coming over tonight and since today is friday, I'll make sure to get rest tomorrow."

Roman frowned at her as Celes made her plate. "Harry," She called over Celes.

"Yeah, Ro."

"Celes just got out of the…" she trailed off as she frowned. Something just wrapped around her and quieted her… more like shut her up. She looked down at Celes and glared at her.

Celes gasped as she realized what she was doing and released Roman. She had wrapped her magic around Roman to shut her up and it worked.

"How did you do that?" Roman frowned at her.

"I… I don't know." Celes told her.

"Mean, just mean."

"No, what is mean is you telling on me." Celes pouted, "I just wanted more time with him."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Celes and Roman said in unision.

Harry frowned at them, "See, now I _know_ something is going on. Now spill the beans." he told them.

"Yeah, Cel, spill the beans." Roman teased.

Celes glared at her, "I was telling Ro that I was going to spend some time with you tonight. Hopefully all night." she said as an evil glint entered her eyes. " _All_ night,"

Roman caught her meaning. It was only when she had figured she was pregnant that she was able to feel everything Celes was feeling. That including the nights Harry was with her. She glared at Celes, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would, I could, and I will." Celes smiled.

"This is spiritual sexual warfare!" she cried out. Everyone in the hall seemed to quiet down at that time and look at her. Roman glared at them, "Mind your business." She told them and they all fell out laughing.

Celes smiled, "That has a nice ring to it."

Roman rolled her eyes, "Harry, just say no." She told him as she looked over to him. "No, repeat that. No. It is okay to say no."

Harry chuckled as he shook his head, "I am not in this conversation."

Roman pouted as she ate her plate. "Horny, pregnant chit." she muttered under her breath. After dinner Celes, Roman, and Harry all made their way up to the fifth floor. The whole time Celes teasing Roman and Roman telling Harry just to say no.

Harry laughed, "Sorry, Ro."

"Come on! Wear the pants here… literally!"

"Oh, I have my ways around his pants." Celes teased.

"Hey, you stay out of it!" Roman told her.

"Have a good night." Celes said as she pushed Harry though the entrance of her apartment. "Just say no, Harry!" she gave one more call. She shook her head as she entered her apartment. Cold showers were going to be her project for the night.

Celes giggled as she led Harry into the apartment but she didn't jump Harry right away.

"I missed the afternoon classes, so I have a bit of homework." she said kissing him warmly.

She set to work on her homework and Harry kissed her head and went into her room. She smiled softly and started heading into the world of potion science. She finished an hour and half later and went into her room. She reached out to Roman, who was sleeping and grinned evilly going to Harry who was also dozing in her bed. She went to him and woke him up the best way she knew how.

Roman sighed as she sat on her couch. She was able to finish all her homework for the weekend so she had nothing to do. As she laid on her sighed she frowned and pulled out a box from her pocket. It was the birthday gift Dalton wanted to give her. She sighed as tossed it onto the coffee table. She stared at it for a while then reach for it and unwrapped it. She found a pair of earrings in the shapes of flowers.

"The flower, lady. Yep, thats me." She set them down and laid back on her couch and closed her eyes. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep or how long she had fallen asleep, but all she knew is when she woke up she was extremely aroused. She gasped as she sat up and fanned herself. She stood up and pulled off her robe and paced the room. "You will pay for this, Celes. Oh, you will pay dearly!" she slipped out of her skirt and her shirt. She walked over to the shower and stood under the cold water. She moaned as she slipped down to her knees. She shook with arousal. She took a deep breath and tried to push the emotion away. For a while it seemed to work then it seemed to come back to her even stronger. "Oh, this is going to be a nightmare!" she gritted through her teeth. She took another deep breath and started to meditate. She didn't know how long she had meditated but when she was done she noticed her teeth were clicking together.

She turned off the water and slowly stood up. She ached for a release but at least she didn't feel lust anymore. "Beat that, Celes Diggory." She smiled as she left the bathroom and went to her room. She quickly dried off and pulled on a long shirt. She started a fire in the fireplace and then a hit of lust hit her hard. "SHIT!" Roman hissed as she stood up. She paced the floor again as she fanned herself.

"Hey, Ro, I got all of the things on the list." Fred called as he entered her apartment. "I also got the chips and your chocolate…" he trailed off as Roman kissed him. He pulled back and smiled at her. "It's nice to see your too." he told her.

Roman growled, "I am so sorry for this." She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him. Her tongue slipped passed his lips as her hips pressed closer to his.

"Wait…" Fred breathed. "I need to put…" he was cut short as she kissed him again. "Ro, I need to put these down." He told her.

"Put them down." She growled as she kissed down his neck. Her hands slipped between them and she cupped his crotch.

"Dear Merlin!" he groaned. He dropped the ingredients for the potion and walked over to the couch. He fell back onto it and Roman squealed and giggled. He leaned forward and placed the chips and shake on the coffee table.

"Off, take your shirt off." Roman told him as she started to work the button loose. She kissed him again and moaned when he sucked on her tongue. It gave her a little pause then she pulled back breathing heavily. She growled at him and ripped open his shirt causing buttons to go flying.

"Hey! I like this shirt!" he told her.

"I'll mend it later." She told him as she pulled off her shirt. "God, I'm going to kill Celes." She pressed close to his bear chest and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of kissing him. "Did you eat something sweet? I swear I can't stop kissing you."

He chuckled, "George is experimenting with this cake experiment."

"Oh, God." She kissed him again. "I hope you had a lot." Roman didn't wait for him to take his pants off. She unbuckled his belt and zipper and then slammed herself onto him. The both moaned in unison. She bit her bottom lip as she rocked her hips back and forth. Fred moaned as he held her hips. His head lulled back and Roman kissed his neck. She scraped her teeth against his neck and rocked faster. Her orgasum hit her hard. Screamed and shook.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pumped into her harder. He caught on of her nipples and suckled on them. His teeth teased her and she moaned louder. She ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled his head back by his hair. She kissed him and matched his thrust with her own. As she neared her second orgasm she clawed at the throw blanket behind him and bit his neck. She needed something to hang on to but couldn't find anything. Her second climax took over and her head fell back as she held tight to his head. She swore she had seen stars with that one. She seemed to have also lost hearing too.

She gasped as she leaned forward and moaned. Fred was still going and she felt her body quickly climb to another. Roman leaned over him and kissed him again. The closeness of their body made her warm and the softness of his hair made her feel exotic. The smell of something sweet filled the air and wrapped around her. She kissed him again and their tongues dueled with each other. With a few more pumps they both swallowed each other's cry when they reached their climax.

Roman collapsed upon him. As her breathing started to become normal she noticed her whole body tingled. She gave a little laugh as her body jerked a few times.

Fred continued to pant as he sat limply on the couch. "I think…" he breathed. "I need water."

Roman laughed again as she turned her head into his neck and kissed his neck. She gave it a slow lick and enjoyed the moan he gave.

"If I die now… I'll be a… happy man." he panted.

She laughed again, "I would move, but I don't seem to have the energy to do so." she told him.

"It's okay..." his hands found her back and her rubbed her. "I can't move… either."

They sat in that position for while as Fred caught his breath. When Roman started to shiver he pulled the throw blanket and covered her. She continued to give him little kisses on his neck and nipping him every now and then.

"What, in the world brought this on?" he asked her. "I'm not complaining, but, wow."

Roman laughed again. "It's Celes' fault. Because we are connected I can feel her every emotion and right now she has declared a spiritual sexual warfare. That horney pregnant woman, evil at that too." she complained.

Fred chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Yes, she and Harry haven't been spending too much time together because he is doing some extra work for Dumbledore and tonight is his night off. I tried to tell Harry to say no, but obviously it didn't work."

"Well, I'm actually glad he didn't."

Roman laughed and then her stomach and Fred's stomach growled, "Celes did say she had plans for all night."

"I need food before I can do all night."

She took in his scent and sat up, "Did anyone tell you that you smell really sweet after sex?"

Fred laughed, "Uh, no, I think you are the first."

Roman smiled as she reached behind her for the bag of fries. She opened the bag and smiled, "Well, we can eat the fries and then I can go down to the kitchens and get some more food." she told him as she fed him a fry.

"How about you eat your chips and I go down and get us some more food." he told her as he zipped and buckled his pants.

She moaned as the back of his knuckles brushed against her core. "If you promise to come back quickly, then I'll let you go." She told him as she made sure she was still straddling his hip.

"I don't think Celes is the only one that is horney." he teased.

"I am not horney. Your knuckles are exciting me, so you are the one at blame." she told him as she bit her lower lip.

He slipped a finger into her core and she moaned, "No, I think you don't want to take any responsibilities."

"I have no responsibilities here, only you." She smiled as she rocked her hips.

"In that case," he thrust a couple more times then picked her up and laid her on the couch. "I will be back with more food."

Roman gasped, "You are seriously going to leave me like this?"

"Oh, yes." He winked at her as he walked out of her apartment.

She pouted as she sat on her couch with the blanket wrapped around her. She smiled as she reached for the chocolate shake. She drank the melted part and dipped her fries into the thick chocolate ice cream. In the middle of it another wave of lust hit her and she gasped. She growled as she wrapped her blanket around and left her apartment. She went over to Celes' apartment and banged on Celes' bedroom door.

"You aren't rabbits! Cut it out!" she yelled through the door.

She heard Celes giggling and Harry laughing.

"This is war, Cel! War!"

She turned and left the apartment. She gasped when she saw Dalton standing in front of the witch statue. Dalton turned and frowned. "Uh, I…" His frown deepened as he took in what she was wearing. "You look comfortable." he teased.

Roman pulled the blanket close tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you liked my gift." he told her. His lust filled his eyes as he continued to look at her.

"I got your gift, it was nice. Now leave." She told him.

He took a step towards her, "Ro," he whispered as he advanced on her. When her back pressed into the wall he caged her in with his arms. "Please, let me touch you one last time."

"No," she hissed as she ducked from under his arms. "Now leave."

"Roman, you are driving me mad!" he growled as he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her around. His hand snaked inside of her blanket and grasped her waist. He moaned as he closed his eyes to savor the feel of her skin.

Roman slapped him and pulled away. "Don't touch me." She growled at him. "I mean it, Dalton. The next time you touch me, I'm going to make you regret it."

"Oy!" Fred called as he ran up to them, "Is there a problem here?" he stepped between Roman and Dalton.

Dalton frowned at him, "Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend and conducting a business meeting, not that its any of your business." Fred glared at him. "Ro, do we have a problem here?"

"I don't think we do. Dalton, do we have a problem?" she growled from behind Fred.

Dalton glared at Fred, "No, we don't have a problem." His glare grew darker as he took in Fred's ripped shirt. "None at all." With that said he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked.

Roman soothed his anger as she caressed his arm, "An ex trying to reconcile." She told him.

"That was, Gray?"

"Yeah,"

"He looks like crap… in a depressed kind of way. Not in an ugly kind of way."

Roman laughed as she pressed herself against his back, "I hope you brought enough food cause, Celes and Harry has started again."

Fred grew stiff, "Ro, please tell me you have something under that blanket."

She smiled at his annoyance and his lust. "Why don't you take me into my apartment and find out yourself."

He growled louder as he ushered her into her apartment. He put the food he gathered, in the kitchen and found her in her room. Roman giggled as she crawled onto her bed and wiggled her ass. He slapped her ass and she squealed.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me." he told her as he pulled the blanket off of her.

Roman giggled as she turned onto her back and watched as he kissed up her legs.

"Where did he touch you?" he demanded.

"My waist." she whispered as she bit her lower lip.

He kissed her waist and then slowly licked her hips. "Where else."

"That's it. Fred, I want to be on top again."

Fred laughed as he took off his shirt and threw it aside. "Is that so?" He kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his pants. He crawled back up her body and kissed her. Roman moaned as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. She wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he drove into her hard. He pumped into her a couple more times then kissed her.

Roman squealed as Fred held her and rolled to his back. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted her hips. She slowly eased down onto him and moaned. She did it again and watched as Fred rolled onto his head. She loved to watch his reactions. She tried a few other moves and just to watch him. "You have the perfect reactions." She told him as she made circles with her hips.

Fred moaned as he dug his fingers into her hips. "You… I'm going…" He gritted his teeth and pressed his thumb to her pleasure button. He rubbed it hard and fast.

Roman gasped and tried to pull his hand away. She folded over and rocked her hips trying to move away. She moaned loudly until she was screaming into her climax. Fred laughed as she panted and her body spasmed. She laid limped on him. "That… isn't… fair." she panted.

Fred laughed as he pumped into her and made her gasped and spasm more. "I enjoy the view down here while you are on top." He told her. Then He rolled her over. "I also like the view when I'm on top too." He thrust as he hooked his arms under her legs.

She moaned as her head moved from side to side. There was a strange build up that was gathering to the core of her. She felt so weak but at the same time so aroused she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to meet him with each thrust but she couldn't bring herself to meet him. She tried pushing him away or to slow him down but there was no slowing Fred down.

All of a sudden she sat up and tried to really push him away, "I have to pee. God, I have…" Her climaxed took her over and she arched her back and erupted liquid from her core. Fred gave little pause but kept going. Until he climaxed himself.

Roman was still gasping for air as Fred leaned up and smiled down at her.

"I felt the same way earlier."

She just smiled and closed her eyes. Her body jerked hard with the aftershock of everything.

"Hey, what was that thing you did before you climaxed?" he asked.

"I… I… don't know…" she panted. "I've… only seen… that… happen once."

"Really?"

She nodded as she swallowed and cracked her eyes open. Then she smiled. "Celes… did it."

"Okay, too much information about my little cousin."

Roman laughed and closed her eyes.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Fred scooped her up and took her to the bathroom. He ran the hot water and slipped in with her.

"I'm too tired to move." she yawned. "Let me sleep."

He laughed as he held her and floated around with her. Once he cleaned them both he took them back to her bed. He stripped the sheets and wrapped her in blankets. She was fast asleep in no time. He smiled as he laid next to her and slept himself.

Roman woke the next day and moaned. She opened one eye and found Fred smiling down at her. "Morning."

"You mean, Good afternoon." He corrected.

She laughed, "Did I really sleep until the afternoon?"

"Yes you did. However, from what I hear, so did Celes."

She laughed again as she stretched. She felt deliciously sore and hungry. "I'm starting."

"I imagine you would be." He caressed her small baby bump.

She looked down at his finger, "I still can't believe it some days."

He smiled, "Me either, but its beautiful on you. What do you want? A boy or girl?"

Roman smiled and pulled on his flaming red hair, "I want a boy who is just as bad as you, your brother, and me."

Fred laughed, "I think we are going to have our hands full with him, then."

"Hey, I'm the awesome. I can feel when he will get into trouble. So I'll be a step ahead of him."

"Oh, really, what if he has powers like you or if he can mask himself so you won't know? Then what?"

"I'll tie a little bell around him."

Fred laughed, "Good luck, George and I still give my mum a hard time."

"That is what boys are for. So I plan to spoil little Freddie."

"Freddie? No, we are not having another Fred. I am the only Fred."

"You don't want a Fred jr?"

"No, then he will be stuck in my shadow. I want him to make his own shadow. Its already going to be bad enough that he will be our son. He has two shadows he has to try to fight out of. So, no, I don't to share my name except for my last name."

"I can respect that." She leaned up and kissed him. "Celes is right, you will make a great father." Roman's stomach grumbled.

"Time to eat." He chuckled. "Come, I have a little spread you and devour." he scooped her up and walked her into the little living room. "Oh!" he handed her his torn shirt, "I would like you to mend this."

Roman gave a little blush as she giggled. "I want to keep it." she told him.

"That is my only shirt I came here with."

"Well, you can have one of mine."

"Sweetie, I don't think they will fit me."

"No, one of my night shirts. I buy them big so that I may sleep in them. I'm sure one of them will fit you."

Fred sighed, "Do you really want to keep that shirt?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Very well, where are your shirts?"

"There are in the top drawer next to my underwear."

"Well, then." He smiled, "I just might have to take a pair of your underwear while I'm at it." he teased.

"You perv. Leave my underwear alone." She told him as she threw a grape at him.

Fred came out pulling on a shirt. "I have to go, sweet. George won't be happy if I'm gone all weekend."

"Have you told him?" Roman asked.

"About what? The baby?"

"Well, duh!"

"Yeah, I told him. He is excited to be an uncle. He told me he will give me some leeway but I can't slack off on my job in the shop. Oh, and he said you aren't allowed to slack off on your orders, either."

Roman rolled her eyes, "Well tell him I love him too."

"Okay, make sure you eat and get some rest."

"Hey!" she squealed, "I want a proper goodbye."

He paused and then smiled at her. "Make sure you get dressed too, I don't want you getting cold."

"Yes, daddy."

He smiled bigger, "I like the sound of that coming for you."

Roman smiled as she stood on her knees, "I know you do. Now come here so I can give my daddy some sugar."

Fred smiled as walked over to her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on her. "Ro, I have to go." He told her.

"Just one more." She moaned. "Just one more to make me remember you by."

He laughed as his hands slid between them and entered her core. She moaned and kissed him again. Fred gave a wicked laugh then pulled away. "That was just a little taste. I'll see you next weekend." he told her as he walked away.

"Fred!" she screamed. "Really, next weekend?"

"I know, but its the deal I made with George."

"But we didn't even spend the whole weekend together." she complained.

"I know, I know." Fred cupped her face and kissed her. "I know. Next weekend, for sure, I will stay all the way until sunday. I promise." he kissed her again.

Roman sighed, "Fine, but I want you to know, this summer you are all mine." She smiled at him as she pressed closer to him. "And I'm going to do everything and anything as I please."

He laughed and kissed her one last time, "I look forward to it." Then he left.

She sighed as she laid on the couch. She ate some of the food then dressed. she felt to see if Celes was alone and she was. She collected whatever food and went over.

Blaise sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and working on homework. He looked up and gave her a nod. She placed an orange on the table for him. "Only because I'm feeling good. It don't mean anything else." She told him and went to Celes' room.

Celes smiled at her, "I was wondering when you would be coming over again."

Roman smiled, "I'm still annoyed with you, evil horny pregnant woman."

"That's my name don't wear it out." Celes said.

Roman laughed as she climbed into the bed. She passed some of the fruit off to Celes as she leaned back and hummed to herself.

"You seem happy." Celes told her as she ate some grapes.

"I feel happy. Like really happy. You know, for once I don't feel worried, hurt, or angry about anythings. I just feel happy. And thanks to you and Harry I had one of the best nights of my life." She blushed a little then smiled. "I kept a memento of last night."

Celes smile, "Really?"

"Yep." She ate some more then yawned. "I feel satisfied and tired."

"Well, then, I guess I did you a service last night."

"Oh, you are still the evil horny pregnant woman. That isn't going to change." Roman squealed in delight and leaned over and kissed her. "I'm just happy."

Celes laughed, "I'm glad you are happy." she wrapped her arms around Roman as she snuggled down into the bed. "I'm happy too," She yawned. "And tired."

Roman set her fruit aside and laid down next to Celes. For a long time they just stared at each other and played with each other's hair. Every now and then they would kiss and Roman would give a little squeal of delight. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

The next few days were uneventful. To get back at what Celes did, Roman told Harry that Celes was in the hospital wing and that she was ordered to get plenty of rest. Harry put Roman in charge of making sure she was bedridden for the rest of the weekend. Celes didn't like that idea too much. Especially when both Harry and Roman tried to stand their grounds and tell her no when she had tried to entice them into her bed. Roman knew Harry gave in of couple of times. Even though Roman wanted to stay strong and keep saying no, she ended up in bed with her a couple of times. But in the end they both made sure she got plenty of sleep. In the course of that weekend Roman seemed to have created a bond with Harry. Roman was starting to pick up his emotions and at times she was completing his sentences.

Roman hummed to herself as she carried a tray of food to Snape's office. She was nearly there when Dalton came up behind her. "So, you are still having lunch with Snape?" he asked.

"Yes." Roman said as she continued to walk down the hall.

"You seem to really move on fast." He told her. "I mean, I can understand you need your time with Celes, but I didn't think you and Weasely would be a thing."

Roman glared at him then sighed. "Dalton, look, I know you are hung up on me, but really? This is getting really old. You really need to move on."

"Tell me what is going on between you and Weasley." He hissed.

"He is my business partner, matter of fact both Fred and George are. What is wrong with that?"

"Are you sleeping with him?" He growled.

"Give me your hand, Dalton." Roman told him.

He frowned at her, "Why?"

"Give me your hand." She told him.

He gave her his hand but continued to frown at her.

"Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He closed his eyes and Roman used her power to push him past his obsession of her. He would remember his feelings for her but he wouldn't be hung up on her anymore. When she was done she let go of his hand and smiled at him as he opened his eyes. He frowned at her a little confused. "Uh…"

"How is Lexi, doing?" she asked him.

Dalton shook his head as he tried to clear it, "Uh, she is doing good. She has a boyfriend so I guess she is doing good."

"You should tell her hi for me. I don't see her around very often because I'm helping Celes with other things." She paused as she frowned at him. "You should get some sleep too."

He gave her a little smile, "Yeah, I haven't been sleeping very well. Lots of homework you know."

"Well, it is your last year, I hope you get to do what you want."

Dalton smiled at her and ruffled up her hair, "Thanks." He told her. "You know, I'm sad it didn't work between us. Maybe the next time I see you it will."

Roman laughed, "I kind of doubt it, but we will see."

"See ya around, kid." he walked off feeling a lot more better.

Roman sighed and walked the rest of the way to Snape's office. When she got there he already had the door open for her. She gave a little knock any ways and entered. She set the food down on his desk and started separating the food.

"You still seem happy." He told her.

"That is because I am still happy." She looked at him through her eyelashes, "Of course I am spending my lunch with you." she teased.

He shook his head, "How is Celes doing?"

"She is doing better. I kept her in bed rest for the weekend. She hadn't been getting much sleep."

He nodded, "I see."

"Yep, nothing to worry about there. Eat." She told him. As she started eating. In the middle of their lunch Roman frowned. She stood up as she started to pace the floor.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked as he eyed her.

"Something is wrong but I'm not sure what it is." She reached out and gently touched Celes she seemed to be in a panic and upset. As she touched Harry she felt his anger and suspicion. "Something is wrong." Roman ran out of Snape's office and ran towards Celes. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew is that she needed to get to her.

"Bloody hell!" Snape growled as he realized where Roman was headed and picked up speed.

Celes was leaning over Draco tears streaming down her face as she healed him. Harry was looking shocked from across the bathroom. Celes sniffed and looked up at Harry again feeling hurt pang her chest.

"Where did you learn that curse?" she kept asking. He never replied because Severus walked in looked down at Draco and then gave Harry an angry look. Celes was covered in Draco's blood. She wasn't healing him fast enough, she couldn't stop crying. She may have been angry at him for most of Hogwarts but he was still her oldest friend. She didn't hear Harry leave, she didn't even feel Roman's presence until she felt herself calming. She looked up and realized that she wasn't healing Draco anymore but her Uncle was and Roman was holding her.

"What happened?" Roman asked looking down at Draco.

"Harry, he wanted to follow Draco and then he just...he confronted him and Draco got angry and they started dueling. I couldn't get them to stop. And then Harry casted this curse, oh God, and only Severus...he was so shocked and I started trying to heal Draco, and, and I couldnt. I know how to heal that, what is wrong with me? He could die. Severus he could die." Celes said.

"Celes, my dear, you need to calm down." Severus said as he lifted Draco.

"You really have to calm down okay, the baby." Roman whispered into her ear and Celes took a deep breath.

"I...I have to go find Harry." Celes said looking down at her shirt and hands covered in Draco's blood.

"Celes…"Roman said with warning.

"No Roman, hes...I have to. Im sorry." she said skipping around her uncle and running the best she could to Gryffindor tower. She burst through the portrait and found Harry sitting on the couch surrounded by Hermione and Ron.

"Celes, you're covered in blood." Ron said shooting up.

"Its Draco's." Celes and Harry said at the same time. She saw the book in his hands and walked over and took it from him.

She opened it and her mouth dropped open, she began to shake. "You have to hide this Harry." she said and Harry stood.

"That's the idea Celes." he said taking her arms. "Look about what happened with Draco…"

"Don't, not now, come we can hide this." she said taking his hand and dragging him towards the portrait hole as Roman came in.

"You can't…well now where are you going?" Roman demanded and Celes stopped and turned around and went to her. She took both of Roman's hands in her's and looked her in the eyes.

"We need to hide the book Harry got spell from. Its important." Celes said sounding deadly calm.

"Okay...okay go take care of our Harry then." Roman said softly looking past Celes at Harry and nodded. Celes went back to Harry and the two left, the corridor was dark. Celes rushed along and Harry followed.

"Celes shouldn't you slow down, you could go into labor or something, yeah?" he asked pulling her back.

"Look Harry, I'm fine. If Uncle Sev finds out you have that book, well lets just say it won't end well for you." Celes said slowing a bit as they rounded a corner and stopped. She turned to Harry who brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. She smiled.

"You were so...shocked." Harry whispered.

"I just felt...I was shocked." Celes said. "But I am helping you to do this, you can't be seen with that book." She took his hand again and led him to the Room of Requirement. They threw it in and stood outside of it and Harry pulled her roughly into his arms, bloody clothes and all, and kissed Celes very deeply.

"I love you Celes. I can't imagine not having you by my side." Harry said pulling back and Celes felt tears fill her eyes.

"I feel the same way. With you and Roman I am invincible, nothing can touch me." Celes said.

"Well, I can touch you." Harry said softly and Celes smiled.

"Come on, I need to clean up." Celes said and they went back to her apartment. Harry only went back to drop her off. He kissed her and left to go update Ron and Hermione.

Celes went into the bathroom and peeled off the cloths she was wearing and found that it had soaked through and she had Draco's blood smeared on her belly. She looked down at it and finally realized what just happen. She gasped a cry and covered her mouth. She turned on the water as tears spilled down her cheeks. She stepped into the water and watched the water turn red as the blood washed off of her body. She sank down to the ground of the shower and began to shake.

He almost died, right there in her arms. Curse her heart, she still cared about Draco. She shook as the water streamed down over her. She didn't know how long she was there when someone's arms wrapped around her. She turned and realized it was Roman. She threw her arms around her neck and cried harder.

"Shh, you're okay. Hey, hey. You're okay." Roman said rubbing Celes' back.

Celes pulled away and looked at Roman. She was wearing a shirt but it was clinging to her because she was in the water with Celes.

"You're all wet." she said sniffing.

"Who cares, besides you needed me . At least I took off my pants first." Roman said wiping Celes' eyes.

Celes heated at the thought and grabbed Roman's breast. Roman moaned and closed her eyes. "Oh, this is cheating." she muttered.

"I know but…" Celes leaned forward and nipped her lips trailing her hands down Roman's wet t-shirt.

Roman moaned and grabbed Celes' hands stopping her. Celes looked at her confused and a little shocked. "I want to Cel, but you've just had a huge trauma. You need to rest. For the baby." Roman said and Celes groaned.

"Please Roman." she begged leading her hand down to her own core. "Please."

"Celes, oh God, you are so ready for this." she said trying to pull away.

"Don't, please." Celes begged and Roman sighed leaning in and kissing Celes fiercely plunging her finger deeper into Celes' core. Celes got up and rocked her hips as Roman drove her to her climax. Celes felt her whole body begin to shake with an orgasm and felt her legs go numb. She came down from the orgasm and sat back down on the floor and looked at Roman. "I'm sorry." she said blushing.

"Its okay." Roman said brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"No its not. I shouldn't use you like that when I'm in pain." Celes said sitting back and allowing the water to run over her body.

"I want that though." Roman said and Celes laughed.

"I know you do." Celes said looking at her. "I think its a good plan though to not use each other that can be a bad day."

"Yeah I guess you're right, darkness feeding and all that. But I like to make you feel better." Roman said and Celes stood.

"I know, and I like when you make me feel better. You're so damn good at it." she said offering her hand. Roman took it and got up too and Celes turned off the water pulling off Roman's shirt she offered her a towel and the two stole into Celes' room putting on dry clothing and going to dinner. Celes sat tensely by Harry waiting for Draco to show up. He didn't and Celes ate slowly while everyone chatted around them. Celes leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and didn't pay attention.

After dinner Celes went to see Draco in the hospital wing. She walked slowly up to his bed. He was awake and watched her come up and sit down.

"What is going on? Before you and Harry...started fighting. You were crying." Celes whispered taking his hand he pulled it away and growled.

"Go away Celes, its not your business." he said.

"You took the Mark." Celes whispered urgently.

"What of it? Youve had one since we were young." Draco snapped angrily.

"Yes but Draco, I didn't have a choice in that. You did...how could you…?" she trailed off.

"I did it for my father Celes." he said shortly.

"But Draco...what has got you so…" Celes started and Draco looked at her so fiercely that she stopped.

"Just leave it Celes, get your stupid ginger self away from me." he hissed and Celes sat back shocked. "Just go."

"I was your friend once." Celes said and got up, then she did something she never thought she'd do again. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and left.

The next week or so went past with very little happening. Classes were fairly normal and no one said anything to Harry or Celes about what happened to Draco at all. Celes went about her day to day, got her check ups and felt more and more pregnant everyday. Charm or no it was hard for her to hide her subtle waddle as her belly grew larger. It was getting close now she could feel it. But the closer she got the more she wanted to just have Harry or Roman all the time. She slunk off with one of them all the time now it seemed. She spent most of her nights after homework either in Roman's bed or Harry in hers. She entertained ideas of having them at the same time but decided that she would in fact have to invite her cousin along and she decided that was too weird.

Celes walked to her uncles office. He had summoned her that morning. She knocked and he said entered and smiled.

"Hey hey Uncle Sev." she said sitting down.

"Hello Celes, how are you today?" he asked.

"Im...Im okay I guess. Pretty happy about most things right now. Whats going on Uncle Sev?" she asked and he put a box up on his desk.

"I found these while going through some old stuff. They are your mothers journals." he said pushing the box. Celes got up and picked one of the Leather bound books in wonder. "Take them my love, learn about her."

Celes looked up at him tears in her eyes. She didn't know that having them would make her so happy. "Thank you." she choked out and he nodded she left and made her way back to her apartment and entered. Blaise wasn't there he was probably in Gryffindor Tower with Ginny as was the norm these days. She sat down on the couch and set the box down on the table and chose one at random. She opened it and found an entry dated for right before she was born.

" _I tell everyone that I slept with Amos under the influence of a love potion, but its not true. Something I will never, never say out loud is that I loved him when we made love and I think he loved me. This baby, I love her. She is going to be special I know it. I am never going to be able to tell her how much I love her thought. I have a job to do and my loyalty to The Dark Lord is first above all."_

Celes shut the book with a snap and took a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears, he mother had loved her. And she wasn't a love potion baby. She opened the book again and found an entry written after she was born.

" _She is beautiful and she is perfect, but I had to turn her away. Severus thinks me cold, as he well should. I am cold. Its the only way I will be able to make sure she finds her true purpose. She needs to be trained not loved. I want so desperately to love her, but i cant. She won't be safe if i love her."_

Celes shut the journal again and held it to her chest, her mother's thoughts touched her. She cried hugging that journal to her. She went on and read, sometimes the words stung and sometimes they made her happy. Things she never told anyone were in these books. She was halfway through the box when Harry walked in.

"Hey babe, whats all of these?" he asked joining her on the couch.

"My mums journals. Its amazing Harry, she...she cared about me." she said pulling out one of the first ones she read and showing him lines.

"Thats brilliant Celes." he said reading a few lines and then looking at her. Celes reached up and kissed him. Suddenly feeling very turned on she got up and straddled him where he sat on the couch. She smiled and kissed him again. She worked open his pants and then hers and lowered herself onto him. She went slowly at first moaning softly and then she quickened the pace, quicker and fasters going and going until she felt the build up inside, then she came as he did crying out and falling against Harry. The two of them sat there twitching. Celes laughed and buried her face in his neck.

"Whats so funny?" Harry asked.

"I find all this stuff out about my Mum and all I want to do is have sex with you. I am so messed up." Celes said softly.

Harry chuckled. "I don't mind." Celes pulled back and grinned.

"Oh I know." Celes said beginning to move again as he filled her again. She moaned and arched her back and rode him into another orgasm. She loved him so much. After she fell against him again.

"We should move into the bedroom before Blaise comes home." Harry whispered.

"Oh good idea." Celes sighed, they did so and Celes touched Roman's thoughts and grinned evilly when she felt Romans arousal. Success!

She and Harry spent the night making love again, and every hour or so Roman would come over and bang on the door. Celes and Harry would just laugh and continue. Halfway through the night though they finally ran out of energy and fell asleep tangled in one anothers arms.

The next day, Harry was gone before she awoke he left a note saying he had been summoned by Dumbledore. Celes sighed and threw the note aside falling back onto her bed. She looked up when Roman came strutting in wearing a very small nightgown. Celes sat up as best she could.

"That is so not fair." Celes said. "Foul play!"

Roman gave a her an evil smile. "Oh, no, Cel bear. This is just the beginning of a battle of a war you started. I am finally getting you back." She waved her hand and scarves appeared around Celes' wrist and ankles. they tied themselves to the beds so she was sprawled on the bed. "You have been terrorizing me for the past few months and now I'm going to get you back." She crawled up on the bed and stood on her knees. Her hands ran down her body over the smooth satin of her negligee. "You see, I had bought this before coming back to school. Something that I wouldn't have thought of doing but for some crazy reason I just had to have it. Now I know why."

Celes gave a moan as she watched Roman.

"You have been a very naughty girl. You touch me when you are doing naughty things, and you don't even wait until Fred is here. You do these things a week long. So, its time that I touch you." Roman connected to her magically as he hands raised to her own core. She dipped her finger in and moaned.

Celes moaned as she watched her and felt what Roman was feeling.

Roman worked herself and then stopped before going over the edge. She bit her lower lip as she scooted closer to Celes. She placed her hand on her upper thigh and heard Celes moaned.

"Ro, if you don't touch me…"

Roman laughed, "This is part of the torture." Roman worked herself again and moaned as she let her head fall back. She played with her breast. She stopped again before she could go over the edge. she panted as she looked down at Celes.

Celes moaned and rolled her hips. She wanted so badly to touch Roman and be touched by her. She licked her lips as her hot gaze took her in. "Ro, please." she started to beg.

Roman moaned as she worked herself again, and again she stopped.

"Ro, release me from these bloody scarves." She growled.

Roman laughed then pressed her fingers into Celes' core. Celes rolled back onto her head and moaned loudly. "I am not going to release you." She told her with a husky voice. She worked Celes' core until she was nearly over the edge and then stopped.

Celes screamed in frustration and Roman just laughed. "We are not done yet." Roman worked herself over the edge and screamed out her own orgasm as she made Celes watch. She panted as she looked at Celes then she smiled at her. She kissed up her leg until she got to her core. Again Celes moaned and rolled back onto her head. Roman worked her with her mouth. Celes rolled her hips and gyrated around.

Roman withdrew and slipped off the bed. "The scarves will dissolve in 20 min." She told Celes as she pulled on a robe and then walked out of Celes' room. A moment later she heard Celes' scream of frustration. Roman just smiled to herself as she walked back to her apartment. (Ba ha ha ha ha! Now who is the evil one, ha ha ha haaa! ^_~)

Roman took a quick shower and dressed in sundress. When she was satisfied she left her apartment before Celes could get a hold of her. She wanted her to stew for a while before giving into her. It was pay back and she so loved her sweet revenge.

For the past few weekends Fred had kept his promise and stayed until sunday. But now that it was June he had told her that he wasn't going to be coming since they would be leaving school very soon. She and grumbled and complained about it but he just laughed and kissed her. He told her they would have all summer to make up for the month of June. She was now six months pregnant and without the cloaking charm on her baby bump was really showing.

Roman smiled to herself as she felt the baby kick. She hadn't tried guess what the gender was just yet. She wanted to share that moment with Celes like how Celes shared hers. She walked fast to the library and looked around. When she felt Celes enter the library she giggled and quickly tried to leave. She was going to make this into a game of cat and mouse, however Celes found her and pressed her against a bookshelf and kissed her.

Celes slid a hand down Roman's side and then up her dress. She hissed when she found Roman wasn't wearing any panties. "You little minx!" her fingers dipped into her core and Roman gasped in pleasure.

Before it could get any further she stopped Celes' hand, "Not here." She whispered. "We need to eat."

Celes' eyes gleamed, "We can always eat each other."

Roman smiled, "Oh, no, you are going to stew a bit longer. This is payback, remember." She took Celes' hand and kissed her fingers. "Come on, lets go." She dragged her to the Great Hall. Celes made her plate and they ate while Roman talked. Celes just kept pouting as she watched Roman.

She placed her hand on Roman's thigh and let her fingers slipped between her crossed legs. Roman would smile at her but kept talking. Celes smiled as she slid her hand up Roman's leg. Roman's smile faltered a bit and she grabbed Celes' hand.

"Stop being bad." Roman told her.

"Ro," Celes complained.

"I heard, good things come to those who wait."

"I waited long enough."

Roman laughed as she got up, She sashayed away. She gave Celes a teasing look over her shoulder. Celes smiled and followed her. Once they got to the fourth floor Celes pushed Roman against a wall and kissed her.

Celes' eyes gave a glint as she slipped her hand up Roman's dress and found her core.

Roman moaned as she leaned her head back. "Cel, we need to…" She gasped as she held Celes' hand. "Not yet."

Celes pushed Roman's hand away and continued to work her core. "You made me this way. You came to me, made me watch, made me feel everything, teased me, left me tied to the bed, then you made me get out of my bed, get dress, and made me come find you. No, Ro, this is punishment." she hissed.

"Oh, God." Roman moaned she bit her lower lip and then pulled away from Celes. Her body shook with arousal. She wanted to continue but she knew she wanted to be loud and scream out her pleasure. She quickly caught her breath and took a few steps away from Celes.

"Roman," Celes warned. "So help, I am going to have you."

Roman smiled, "You have to catch me first." she teased.

"You are going to make me work for it? I can't be climbing the stairs and chasing after you." She told her. Then she lowered her eyelashes and gave a pouty face. "I am pregnant." she whispered.

Roman gasped and glared at her, "That is cheating!" she hissed at her. "You can't pull that card on me."

Celes took a few steps towards her, "You would make me chase you and risk me falling? That is so mean, Ro. I thought you loved me."

Roman glared at her, "I know perfectly well that you are more than capable of doing things on you own. You can't cheat like this."

Celes smiled and wrapped her arms around Roman, "I love you."

Roman cupped her face and kissed her. "Your place or mine?"

Celes squealed and then dragged her to Roman's apartment. After having her way with her a few times and letting Roman have her way, they both laid panting in bed.

Roman moaned as she rolled to her side and stared at Celes. "You are a demon."

"Mmm, I enjoy terrorizing you." Celes smiled as she kissed her.

"I enjoy letting you terrorize me." Roman told her as she wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her breast. Her tongue slashed out and teased Celes' nipple.

Celes moaned.

"Of course I enjoy paying you back." Roman told her as suckled on the other. Her hand slipped down Celes body and found her core. She teased her until Celes grew wild again. Then she sank her fingers into her. She worked her slowly. She kissed her neck as Celes' hips rolled. In no time she was crying out in an orgasm.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her sweetly, "Mmm, I enjoy how you react too."

Celes smiled.

Roman laid on her back and placed Celes' hand on her belly. "I want to share the same moment I had when we found out you were having a girl." She told Celes. They connected their magic and reached down into Roman to the baby. The baby gave a kick as Roman checked to see if it was healthy. Satisfied with the baby's health, Celes and Roman stayed quiet to listen to the child.

The baby giggled but refused to say anything. It kicked again and giggled.

"Little brat," Roman growled.

Celes laughed.

The baby giggled again then its voice filled their heads. "More food." it kicked.

Roman frowned down at her stomach. "Really, all is all you have to say? Not, mom, mommy, mama? More food."

Celes laughed, "He is a growing boy."

"Growing boy or not, rude!" Roman smiled anyways.

"So, you and Fred are going to have a boy. Have you thought of any names? Does he want to have junior?" Celes asked excitedly.

Roman laughed, "We talked about names but we haven't really decided. He doesn't want a junior. He says it will be bad enough when he come to school here. We are both known to have caused a lot of trouble. He says he wants to give our child a name of his own so he can make something of his name."

"I can understand that." Celes told her.

Roman's stomach growled and the baby kicked. "Okay, okay, I got it. I got it! You are hungry. We are going to get you something to eat." She told him.

Celes laughed as she slipped out the bed. They dressed and went down to the Great Hall for supper. After supper they went back to Celes' apartment to fool around some more. After they were done Roman frowned. Something was wrong… yet again.

"What's wrong." Celes asked.

"Nothing," Roman told her. She smiled and kissed Celes. "I have to go."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you have done enough today. Get some rest."

"Then stay here with me."

"No, I have to check on some things. I promise I will be back." She kissed Celes one more time then left. She walked quickly to the Astronomy Tower. Something wasn't right, everything seemed to off. She cursed as she tried to feel for other's in the castle and found her powers blocked by the baby.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a shadow. "McTaggert, calm yourself." Snape hissed at her.

Roman sighed and nodded, "What's going on?"

"I need you to help me. It's that time." He told her.

"But, Sev…"

"I have to do this. You know I have to. I need you to help me." He told her.

Roman nodded, "Okay." She whispered.

Snape looked her over for a few seconds then nodded. He pulled her further into the shadows. She heard a few people talking. She tried to listen to but she couldn't hear. Her senses told her that Harry was nearby. She reached out to him and felt that he was hiding on the opposite side of the tower. Snape stopped and then looked down at her. He cupped her cheek tenderly and allowed his thumb to caress her cheek in a fatherly way. Then he walked away from her.

She watched him climb up the stairs and made his presence known to the others in the room. She could make out Draco and Dumbledore. She didn't know who the others where until Bellatrix stepped forward. She wanted to strike out at her but she had a mission Snape gave her. She stood there and calmed Snape. From across the room she felt Harry become restless. She reached out and calmed him too.

Celes appeared next to Roman after following her to the dreaded tower, she saw Bella and nearly lashed out only to stop when Roman grabbed her arm and gave a shake of the head.

"What the hell?" Celes hissed, she felt Harry but couldn't see him, he was probably under his cloak.

Roman looked back up. She focused on calming Snape so he looked as if he had no emotions. It was hard trying to do so when her emotions kept trying to interfere. She felt Harry become angry. She reached out and tried calling him down. Celes' emotions rubbed hard against Roman. Why did she have to come. She told her to stay put. She didn't want her to see this. She didn't want her to she her uncle like this, not in this light. "Go, back." she whispered to her.

Celes could feel Roman straining to calm emotions around her so she grabbed her hand and calmed Roman who felt like she was on a roller coaster. Her abdomen gave a sharp jab but she ignored it and then she looked back up in time to see her uncle holding his wand up. What was he doing? Why was he holding his wand up against Dumbledore, Bella was right behind him he should have been attacking her. Then he said the words she'd never thought she'd hear him say and in a flash of green light it hit Dumbledore.

"No!" she screamed giving them away.

Roman quickly held Celes, Harry also screamed out. She reached harder for Snape, Harry, and Celes. In the moment a sharp pain rocked her. She gasped as she fell to her knees. Harry ran after, Snape, Draco, Bellatrix, and some other people. She didn't want Harry to get hurt so she reached more for him. She gasped in pain again. What was happening? She never felt this strained before she was pregnant. "Celes." She cried. "It…"

"Stop." Celes said, Roman was having contractions which was not okay this early. "Stop using your abilities. I'll do it. I'll calm Harry down." Celes said taking over and feeling a sharp jab in her abdomen. Again she ignored it and pushed up the stairs to join Harry, her wand out. She did her best to use Roman's abilities to calm him. But she glared at her uncle who looked shocked to see her at all.

"Celes, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh who cares Severus, kill her." Bella said and Celes flinched and Bellatrix let out a scream as something slapped her across the face.

"How could you...I trusted you." Celes said looking at her uncle and the tears started. She felt another contraction hit Roman who was still trying to calm everyone.

Roman ran up behind Celes and Harry. She glared at Bellatrix and slapped her again using her magic. "You will not touch anyone here." She growled. "Harry, take Celes inside. She is having contractions."

Snape gasped and tried to take a step towards her. But Roman used her magic and pushed him back. "GO!" she yelled. Harry kicked into gear and picked Celes up and ran off with her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Snape, "Go." She cried.

Celes grasped Harry's neck as another contraction hit her. She was shattered, her uncle had just killed Dumbledore. She trusted him, he was her uncle, her father and he had betrayed her. Harry appeared to be crying as well. She buried her face in his neck and gave a strangled cry when a very sharp pain went through her.

"Somethings wrong." she whispered writing in pain in Harry's arms. He picked up his pace.

When Snape had left with the other Roman ran back towards the castle. Celes' screams filled the air. Students and teachers gathered round Dumbledore's dead body. One by one the night filled the air with white light. A tribute to Dumbledore as they erased the Dark Mark out of the sky. Roman made it to the hospital wing just as Poppy was telling her to push.

Celes attempted to push, but nothing happen except extreme pain. She screamed and fell back. She reached out the baby was in distress. Or maybe she just was. She looked up when Roman came over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Roman, I cant...I cant do this. I can't...he...he killed him...he didn't even blink...he betrayed me." Celes cried as another sharp pain shot through her and Poppy tried to get her to push, Celes just gritted her teeth and shook her head.

Roman cupped her face and kissed her, "I know, I know, but we have to think about the baby right now. She is coming and there is nothing we can do about it or what your uncle did. Calm down for me, baby. Calm down and push. Once she is born we will mourn." Roman begged as she kissed her again. "I want to help you but I'm afraid I can't. My powers seem to be tapping out on me."

Celes cried harder as she listened to Roman, who looked just as helpless. "You almost...helping him." and the thing she didn't expect happened next. Harry crawled into the bed behind her wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm pissed at him, but I don't want him to be the reason our baby dies too, Celes. You have to do this baby. Okay, so I'm going to help you. Next time you feel the need to you need to push." Harry said and Celes nodded calming for a second and then a contraction came and Celes and Harry pushed forward Celes pushing with all her might. The baby crowned and Poppy encouraged her to keep pushing. The next contraction hit and Celes pushed gritting a growl though her teeth, then a pressure that seemed to be there released and Celes and Harry fell back on the bed as Poppy laid the baby on Celes's still large belly. Celes looked down at the crying baby girl and she and Harry touched her before one of the nurses came over and took Jude away to be cleaned. Celes lay against Harry crying, he was crying too. She grabbed Roman's hand.

"Are you okay?" she whispered through tears.

Roman nodded. Her son was safe and she had calmed down enough so that he wasn't in danger. But she felt shattered. She had just helped Snape kill Dumbledore and it was a guilt she would have to live with. She cried as she laid her head next to Celes and.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Celes and Harry wrapped Roman in a hug tightly and Celes shhed her. "Its okay, Its okay you just thought you were doing the right thing. You couldn't have known he would betray us like that." Celes said stroking Roman's hair. Poppy took a pan away from the bed and pulled the blanket back down over Celes to cover her. They brought Jude over and Celes couldn't help but feel her heart warm. They handed the baby to her and Celes felt a new kind of tear prick her eyes. Harry was silently crying behind her. And Celes looked at Roman.

"Take our beautiful baby girl, Roman, look at her. Feel the calmness she provides." Celes whispered offering the small bundle to Roman.

Roman's hand shook as she reached out. She smiled at Jude and wiped her face on her shoulder. "She is beautiful." She told them. She smiled at Harry and Celes. "She is truly beautiful."

"I can't believe this." Celes whispered looking down at her daughter in Roman's arms. She had a full head of black hair similar to Harry's and she was sleeping no doubt from the trauma of birth she wouldn't be up too much, although Celes knew she'd have to feed her soon. "How could...Severus...Harry you were right about him all along."

"I'm not going to say I told you so though, I'm not, hes your family." Harry said hugging her. She leaned back thirdly and winced in a bit of residual pain.

"Ro, can you get word to your dad, I want to see Alaric and I want to see him as Im sure you do." Celes asked watching Roman coo at Jude tears still falling.

Roman smiled and nodded, "Do you want me to contact the rest of the Weasleys? I imagine Mama Weasley is going to want to hear about this and see the baby."

"She's in for a shock, she didn't even know I was pregnant...and Ro...you'll want to tell her about you unless Fred has said something already." Celes said, the pain in her heart was deep but she knew she had to keep going for her children, for Roman, for Harry.

Roman smiled, "I think you are right." She gave Jude back to Celes. She sniffed and hugged Harry, "I will be back tomorrow to check up on you guys. Try and get some rest." She walked out the hospital wing and went to her apartment she sat on the couch and rocked as she cried. After a couple of hours she stood up and grabbed a quill and some parchment. She wrote her father, Mama Weasley, Fred and George. Once the letters were sent out she laid her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke with the warmest sensation next to her. A hand trailed down her leg and settled behind her knee. She was aroused and ready. Something slipped into her core and she moaned.

"Time to wake up." Fred told her as he started to pump into her.

Roman moaned and pushed her hips to meet his thrust. He kissed down her neck as he cupped her breast. His fingers rolled her nipple between his fingers. She moaned again as she opened her eyes. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

Fred rolled her onto her back and continued to pump into her. He moaned as he kissed her down her neck. He scraped his teeth up her neck and nipped at her lips.

Roman wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly to her. She gasped as she climaxed and Fred groaned as he kissed her. He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

"Everyone is in the hospital wing. Celes sent me to get you." He told her.

"Well, this is one way of getting me." She smiled and kissed his shoulder. She sniffed as tears pricked her eyes.

"Hey, Hey. Its okay." he soothed her. "No more crying. You tried your best."

Roman held tighter to him and cried. When she was done Fred soothed her hair back and kissed her eyes. "I think I'm done crying now." She told him.

He smiled, "Good, because last night was a night of lost but yet a night of blessings. Jude was born into a loving family."

She smiled up at him, "Did you see her?"

"She is beautiful." He kissed her, "Come on. Everyone is waiting for us."

After dressing they went down to the hospital wing. Molly held Jude in her arms and smiled. Arthur smiled at Cheles and held her hand. Roman's father held Lark as he played with George. Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry chatting with Celes.

Fred held Roman's hand as they walked towards them. Celes caught sight of them first and she smiled widely at her. Roman went to her and hugged her.

"You little minx!" Celes hissed in her ear. "I am going to get you back."

Roman laughed as she pulled away. "I may not get you back right away but I will always get you back." she told Celes. Harry shook his head.

"I remember someone saying we aren't rabbits." Harry teased.

Roman stuck out her tongue. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She walked over to Alan and hugged him. She poked Lark and he giggled.

George wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "We haven't said anything yet." He whispered in her ear. "But Cel has been bouncing to tell them."

Roman smiled and stood next to Fred. He wrapped his arms around her as he cleared his throat. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Fred told them as he gained their attention.

Everyone turned and stared at them and Roman blushed as she hid her face in Fred's side, "We are going to have a…"

"Ro, we can't hear you." Celes told her.

Roman glared at her as she looked at her. "Uh, you see, uh, we have been waiting for everyone to get together again so we could tell you guys our news. I'm just sorry it had to be at this time." Roman said as she kept her eyes lowered. "We really didn't mean for this to happen."

Fred groaned, "What Ro is trying to say is that we are going to have a baby."

"Who is we?" Alan asked.

"Fred and I," Roman answered. "I am six month pregnant."

"You don't look six months pregnant." Ron pointed out. "I think I would have noticed."

"Is that right, brilliant one, You didn't even know Celes was pregnant." Fred told him.

Roman sighed as she took of the cloaking charm and revealed her baby bump. She hid her face in Fred's side again.

"Well I never." Molly said. "Arthur, have you ever seen Roman so shy?" she teased.

Everyone laughed, "No, I don't think I have." He told his wife.

Roman smiled, "Well, I know she is never shy." Celes teased.

"Hey!" Roman frowned. She gave a glance to her father and looked away.

Alan cleared his throat as he recovered himself. "I, uh…" He handed Lark off to George and pulled Roman into a tight hug. "I am going to be a grandfather?" he asked.

"Well, technically you already are, with Celes' children."

"You are my only child and you have blessed me with the news of going to be a grandfather." He gave her a little shake. "Why didn't you tell me? I have to call… Who am I going to call? We need…" Then he paused and looked at Fred. "Young man, you are…" He pulled him into a hug and then Roman.

"Dad… you are crushing me." Roman told her.

"Celes, I'm going to be a grandfather." He told her as went to Celes and hugged her. "I'm going to be a grandfather!" he shouted.

"No shouting!" Poppy snapped as she glared at him.

Alan felt like a little kid all of a sudden. He smiled, "Sorry." He shook Celes and hugged Roman again. "A grandfather."

Celes laughed as she watched Alan be excited about becoming a Grandfather. Celes couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, she hadn't seen her own father since the summer after Cedric died and while she didn't know him all that well, she missed him terribly. She sighed and watched her family with the babies and found herself growing tired. Harry got up when he noticed and asked everyone to leave so she could rest.

After kissing her on the forehead Roman left the gaggle of Weasleys around her asking questions. Harry settled back down on the bed next to Celes. He pulled her close and she sighed. She played with her hair as she dozed. The baby was sleeping and Alaric was with Alan who was brining him to see his father.

"I love you Harry Potter." she whispered.

"I love you too, Celes Diggory." he whispered and the two of them drifted into sleep. Celes had dreams of a time when things were good, before her uncle betrayed her. The dream turned badly and Severus was suddenly the Dark Lord. Celes jolted awake to find she was still in the hospital wing in Harry's strong arms. She looked around for Jude and when she found her with her Grandfather her heart stopped. She slowly got out of bed, partially from pain and to not distrub Harry.

Amos looked up as she came over, he gave a small smile and looked back down at the baby. "My baby has babies of her own." he whispered and Celes' heart contracted.

"Yes, I'm sorry...I didn't know...if I could…" she said trailing off.

"I understand Celes, It must be so hard to see me. I must remind you of your brother." he said and looked down. "Thats why I stayed away, because you remind me of Cedric. So much of him is in you."

"You loved my mum." Celes whispered taking Jude and laying her down.

"I did, no love potion necessary. She was easy to love." Amos said sitting down and helping Celes to sit as well.

"Why did you go along with the story then?" Celes demanded softly.

"Because I loved your mother, and I loved my son and I didn't want to lose him as well. So I lied to his mother so she wouldn't take him away from me. I wish I had known you better growing up. I missed all the little things because I was too busy honoring a marriage that had stopped meaning anything to me a long time ago." Amos said taking her hands.

"Have you seen Lark?" Celes whispered.

"I did, before I came here. So Harry Potter?" he asked nodding towards him. Celes looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Papa, Harry Potter." she whispered.

"Papa? I like that. You should call me that always." Amos said hugging her.

"What about your wife?" she asked softly afraid she would tear them apart.

"Don't you worry about her. She left me after Cedric passed." Amos said softly rocking her.

"Oh Papa, I'm sorry." Celes said pulling away and he shook his head not looking upset at all.

"I'm going to go later tonight I just wanted to see you." Amos said stroking her cheek. "I am sorry about your uncle."

"Oh…" Celes said and without warning she began to cry again. Amos pulled her to him and rocked her letting her cry. After she cried it all out for that point he helped her back into the bed and Harry pulled her close to him again. She tucked into Harry and Amos kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my sweet daughter, I will see you soon." Amos said kissing her forehead and Celes sighed sniffing a little.

"I love you Papa." she said and did not hear his response because she was asleep again.

The next day they were all on the train heading back to Kings Cross station. Celes sat back feeling a little sore. Jude and Alaric were with Alan who had agreed to bring them to the Burrow. Celes sat with Roman on the train, she had told Harry she wanted to, unsure if she was going to see her this summer. She leaned against Roman's shoulder and held her hand.

"My dad came to see me." Celes whispered playing with her hand.

"I saw him." Roman said softly.

"I'm so sad right now, Ro." Celes whispered tears touching her eyes again.

"I know baby, I know you are." Roman said also crying. She brushed back Celes' hair. It went down to the bottom of her butt now.

"Things are starting to get so bad." Celes said softly touching her face.

"I know." Roman said closing her eyes. Celes wiped the tears off her face and kissed her softly.

"We are going to be fine right, we have each other." Celes said kissing her cheeks.

"Yes, we have each other." Roman said vaguely.

"I love you Ro." Celes said kissing her softly again.

"I love you too...I'm sorry." she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. You were just helping." Celes said kissing her deeply.

"Oh Celes." Roman said and the two of them held each other for the rest of the trip not talking just sitting.

Celes got off the train at Kings Cross station and found Harry. She grabbed his hand.

"Come to the Burrow with us." she said.

"I cant I promised Dumbledore I would got back. But I'll be back there as soon I can." he said.

"Harry...I had an idea." Celes said pulling him close.

"Oh yeah what's that?" he asked.

"Lets get married when you get there. I dont want to wait anymore. If this is…" she stopped her voice cracking with tears.

"We can do that, and nothing is going to happen. Its going to be fine." he said hugging her and she couldn't help but feel like he wasn't being completely honest with her. He pulled back and kissed her and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Celes said forcing a smile. When he reached his uncle Celes lifted her voice over the crowd. "I love you Harry James Potter!" And she heard Roman laugh.

"I love you too Celes Nichole Diggory." he said his uncle giving him an angry look. Celes laughed and followed her family off the platform.


End file.
